Mi querida amante
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: no es larga la historia pero si dolorosa..y por que no? hasta divertida podría resultar...que quien soy...soy Seiya Kou...que quien es ella, ella es serena tsukino una mujer que solo quería conocer el amor...SyS aunk no lo crea reviws plis TERMINADA!
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

El ruido de la mañana lentamente ya comienza a escucharse...otra vez sucedió..pensé que no volvería suceder ..que..que solo era un capricho mas..pero..pero al ver su rostro ..al escuchar su respiración tan cerca..tan mía..se..se que esto , que esto que estoy viviendo no es un capricho mas ..no lo es...¿arrepentirme?.. aunque me parezca difícil de creer no lo estoy...ni por un solo segundo pienso en arrepentirme...tal vez antes lo estaría..pero ahora no..no lo estoy..ahora lo que me preocupa es..es que el lo este..que el este arrepentido por todo lo que hemos vivido se... se que fue repentino... precipitado... inesperado, aunque la verdad mas inesperado que precipitado..ninguno de los dos esperaba esto..es mas ni siquiera esperábamos amistad..nos odiamos en cuanto nos vimos..tal..tal vez y solo tal vez eso aumento nuestro interés..que por que digo nuestro..mmm pues por que es verdad, el es orgulloso..prepotente..manipulador..algo gracioso por que yo soy igual..ambos somos iguales..nos gusta tener siempre lo que queremos sin importar a quien tengamos que pisotear para conseguirlo..pero..pero a diferencia de el...yo..mas bien a mi..no me importaba que tan grave era el daño causado...es mas me daba gusto el saber que yo era mejor que los demás... ¿que por que hablo en pasado..?.por que ahora..por que justo ahora mi conciencia me esta comiendo..me..me esta quemando por dentro..,me siento la peor de las mujeres... no..no merezco ni siquiera lastima..no..no merezco nada...pero..pero ..pero me fascina tenerlo tan cerca..su respiración..sus labios..su corazón..me fascina sentir eso..solo eso mío..mío aunque sea solo unos instantes..su rostro tan varonil..sus facciones tan atractivas..su cuerpo tan perfecto..sus..sus labios...

-lo..lo siento te desperté..-vaya pregunta ..sonrió apenada..le sonrió con una sonrisa que ciertamente solo el me conoce...¡dios! me fascinan sus zafiros...

-nego...acercándose a sus labios..para probar ese sabor a dulce..ese sabor a lo prohibido ..-que si me despertó?..no..yo ya lo estaba desde que sentí como delicadamente pasaba sus suaves manos sobre mi abdomen...imposible no sentir tan suaves y excitantes caricias...esas caricias que me hace sentir el peor de los hombres...sinceramente no se como es que llego a pasar esto..yo..yo la odiaba..bueno..al menos eso pensaba..su manera tan prepotente...la manera tan fría de tratarte..ciertamente llegue a pensar que no existía sentimiento alguno en ella..quizás..y solo quizá sea esa la razón que me impulso a tratar de conocerla..que me impulso a tratar de escuchar de sus labios un..un por favor..si...así es yo solo quería un por favor..o un gracias..o un ayúdame sin imaginarme que inconscientemente buscaba algo mas ...pero..pero sobre todo y la razón que me cautivo fue la manera tan cruel en la que me dijo por primera vez te quiero ...si lo se suena loco..¿como es que una mujer puede decirte " te quiero " de una manera cruel..? pues créanme que si se puede...si se puede...jamás llegue a imaginar que algún día haría esto..¿qué si me arrepiento?..no como arrepentirme, como arrepentirme de haberla conocido...de haber sido el primero en probar sus labios..su cuerpo..su corazón...

-no..no me despertaste...-le sonrió al momento en que rozo mi nariz con la suya para mirarla a los ojos..¡ dios! adoro sus celestes..esos celestes que ciertamente me da gusto saber que soy el único que a aprendido a conocerlos y a descífralos

-mentiroso..-contesto.. lo conozco demasiado..imposible el que siquiera piense en mentirme..

-sonrió para robarle un pequeño beso fugas..-..no contesto..se que me conoce un poco...-quieres que prepare el desayuno..?

-sabes conocinar?..

-reitero me conoce demasiado...-puedo intentarlo...

-no gracias, no quiero arriesgarme..mejor pidamos servicio a la habitación...-

-tan mal crees que cocino?..-pregunto en forma juguetona..

-mmmm.-prefiero callar mis comentarios robándole un fugas beso en su mejilla se que le gusta que bese su mejilla...-ahora vuelvo...

-a..adonde vas..?..

-a ducharme..quiero relajarme un poco...

-quieres que te ayude..-

..esa mirada..sus zafiros son tan profundos..y...y al vez tan cálidos..prefiero callarlo con un beso mas..así es me fascina dejarlo sin palabras haciéndolo probar mis labios...

dejo que se marche..si así es me encanta que me deje sin palabras haciéndome probar esa fruta prohibida creo que yo me cambiare..pues..pues mi celular no tardará en sonar...

se esta cambiando..lo sabe..sabe que su celular sonara en cualquier momento...el agua cae sobre mi rostro...esta un poco tibia pero..pero no importa...pero..pero..pero ¿que es esto?..lo suponía..son mis lagrimas...la verdad ya se habían tardado en salir..nunca me a gustado llorar..nunca lo e echo..al menos no hasta ahora...no se por que pero siento la necesidad de golpear algo..de..de destrozar algo...y sin darme cuenta ya me encuentro golpeando la pared...por rabia?..por impotencia?.por..por coraje..?..si creo que es por coraje por que se que hoy..hoy...

-esta todo bien..-pregunto con preocupación al escuchar algunos golpes..y..un ruido un tanto inusual...

-si..todo esta bien..no te preocupes..-doi un largo suspiro tengo que calmarme..no puedo permitir que me vea destrozaba...-ya pediste el desayuno?

-a..no enseguida lo are..-le sigo el juego se que no esta bien..se que esta llorando..se..se que esta sufriendo..¿mi culpa? si tal vez sea mi culpa..pero..ambos lo decidimos..este juego tiene que terminar..hoy mismo...

espagueti...claro..sabe que el espagueti es mi preferido..lo hace para que no lo odie..o..o quizás y solo quizás lo hace para que no olvide que el es el único que lo sabe...

tenía que pedir espagueti..no..no es por culpabilidad...si no por que se que le fascina..al menos se ira con un buen sabor de boca..y realmente espero que sea bueno..

...ticcccccccccc.tic...

genial mi celular esta sonando..será acaso tiempo de irme?..

fantástico..tenia que sonar justo ahora...sonrió lo mas sinceramente posible

me sonríe significa que quiere que conteste?..o..que lo ignore..?

-atiende tu llamada en lo que recojo si..-trato de sonar sincera

que conteste ?..no..no te queda..esa sonrisa no es sincera es fingida se que te duele...y lo que menos quiero es lastimarte..

-por..por que lo apagas..creí que contestarías..?

-créeme no quería contestar..

sonrió..al menos esta pensando en mis sentimientos..ya es algo no?..

me sonríe ,esta vez si es sincera ,se alegró..se que al menos piensa que me preocupo por sus sentimientos..si en realidad supiera que me preocupo mas de lo que se imagina...

la tarde ya esta cayendo y lo único que hemos hechos desde que termino el desayuno es abrazarnos y mirar al horizonte..mirar al horizonte mientras observamos el mar...nuestra ultima vista juntos...

recargo mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras me embriago de su aroma por ultima vez..su cuello es tan tentador..

besa mi cuello se..se esta despidiendo...lo..lo se..y..y me duele...me..me duele...

se que le duele sus delicadas lagrimas la delatan..quisiera decirle que estaré a su lado..que no me iré..pero..pero no puedo..me duele a..a mi también me duele..

ahora se que no soy la única que sufre..que el también lo esta haciendo , sus zafiros cristalinos lo delatan pero...pero prometimos no sufrir..prometimos despedirnos con una sonrisa de satisfacción..

me..me esta sonriendo.. a recordado nuestra promesa..sonrío al igual que ella...

-yo..-no se que decir..no quiero que se vaya .no quiero..no quiero ,mis sentimientos salen a flote nuevamente..

me abraza..,por que me abraza?..por que me abraza ahora? ahora que..¡dios! no la quiero dejar..

corresponde mi abrazo se que no me quiere dejar pero...

rompe el abrazo y me mira..por que me mira así?...ascazo esta es su forma de decir adiós...? maldita forma..sus celestes dicen todo lo contrario a sus acciones...pero..

-creo y aunque mi corazón se rehusé a llegado el momento de ponerle fin a esto..verdad?..-por fin se lo dije..mis labios temblaron al decirlo..pero..

-afirmo..-no se que mas hacer...ella tiene razón a llegado el momento de ponerle fin a esto a este juego que termino saliéndose de control...

doy un largo suspiro..tal vez para contener algunas lagrimas que quieren salir, no lo se..solo se que este juego a llegado a su fin...

...ticcccccccccc.tic...

mi celular?..

-creí que lo habías pagado..?

-a..yo..-en realidad pensaba que si pero..no lo se tal vez sea una señal o un aviso..contesto..o..

-diga?..

ella contesto?...

lo sabia es..es ella...-soy..soy..-doy un largo suspiro no se que decirle el me mira..será una advertencia..?

que dirá?..dirá quien es..dirá por que estoy aquí con ..

-soy..-me sigue mirando-..soy..

mentiras..esta mintiendo y vaya a que a gran escala...por que lo hace..por que no le dijo simplemente.. "hola soy la amante de su marido , me recuerda..?" no..ella no es así..se que le duele decir todo eso su mirada la delata..se que quería gritarte que...

soy su amante..si..soy su amante..quería gritarle eso..quería decirle eso pero..no pude simplemente no pude...

tiró mi celular..esta muy dolida..lo se..lo se..-por que contestaste?..

-no lo se..-y es verdad cuando menos lo sentí o me di cuenta ya tenia la bocina justo sobre mi oreja..-quizás por que quería cerciórame de que esto que vivimos fue solo un juego...

nuevamente me esta mirando con esos celestes fríos..se lo que quiere, se que quiere que me vaya odiándola..pero no..no podrá ya es demasiado tarde para odiarla...

-un juego de fuego no es verdad

-jugamos con fuego y nos hemos quemado...esto a terminado..-mis palabras sonaron seguras..lastima que mi alma y corazón..no lo sean..ahora están destrozados y llorando por dentro..

da media vuelta esta dispuesta a marcharse..-bombón..-lo dije..

-me lo dijo-¡dios! por que ahora que ya me iba lo hace..me dice ese dulce sobrenombre?..pero no..no voltearé atrás..este juego a terminado..-adiós...

azotó la puerta..y me a dejado atrás..¡rayos! por..por que me siento así..por que me siento vació si se supone que esto era lo que yo quería, lo que queríamos..no..no me are tonto ninguno quería abandonarlo..ninguno quería renunciar a este juego...ambos aprendimos a sobrellevarlo..y..y si no fuera por el..este juego aun seguiría funcionando..

que a quien me refiero cuando digo él..? ..y..y por que es que ambos terminamos en esta situación, en este adiós...no es larga la historia pero si dolorosa..y por que no? hasta divertida podría resultar...que quien soy...soy Seiya Kou...que quien es ella, ella es serena tsukino una mujer que solo..solo quería conocer el amor...

**A verdad si k estoy loca jaja pero en fin aviso y realmente aviso k no actualizare muy rápido ya k me gustaría adelantar otro poquito a mis demás fics y si lo se dije k no publicaría nada mas por el momento pero es k esta idea ya la tenia desde hace tiempesito y pus ya la quise compartir con ustedes , espero que les guste.. aunque claro el que actualice rápido también depende de los reviws jaja esta historia ira lenta pero prometo k será muy romántica lo prometo ok ahora si sin mas y esparndo reviws se despide su amiga**

**§ TSuKi Ai KoU §**


	2. Chapter I

♥ **SYS ♥**

la lluvia empapa mi rostro, se a desatado la tormenta..los truenos resuenan fuertemente alumbrando así el obscuro cielo, ¿correr? no.. quiero caminar..quiero sentir la lluvia caer sobre mis mejillas..esa lluvia que se confunde con mis lagrimas.. es tarde lo se ,ya e perdido la noción del tiempo que llevo caminando ¿qué si estoy cansada? tal vez si..ya que mis pies están perdiendo rigidez y forcejean por caer en cualquier momento ,pero eso no me importa ..hace frió el viento mueve bruscamente mi cabellera..froto mis brazos..maldigo la hora en que se me ocurrió no tomar mi abrigo de aquél cuarto..ese cuarto..nuevamente siento tibias mis mejillas..trato de limpiar mis lagrimas con brusquedad pero estas no dejan de salir..sonrío ilusa..lo se..¿que tonta no? pensar que tal vez el conocer ese sentimiento seria lo mas bello que me pasaría.. pensar que la felicidad estaba echa para mi..pensar que, pensar que seria amada...pensar que el..era mío... rayos!! ¿ahora como es que llegue aquí? toco o...no..no tocare , para qué ? si se que se burlara de mi ,no, lo mejor será irme..irme y llegar a mi departamento..a ese departamento que me recordara que estoy sola...sí..eso are, me iré y..

-serena?..

su voz..como no reconocerla es el..estoy de espaldas...ahora esta tocando mi hombro..no se si voltear..se que se burlara..se que me dirá..

-te lo dije..

-sonrió al voltear trato de verme tranquila pero el..pero el..

-te conozco , anda pasa..

esta encendiendo las luces de la cocina , de seguro llegara con un poco de té..

-toma..

-gracias..-lo tomo y lo dejo en la mesilla no..no quiero beber nada yo..yo solo quiero..

-creo que no servirá de nada decir "te lo dije" ¿ o si?...

-niego, mis lagrimas luchan por seguir ocultándose... no ..no quiero mostrar debilidad , no frente a el..

-quizás te sirva un abrazo..

-un abrazo?...no se que decir ,me tomo por sorpresa..jamás pensé que me dijera eso..pensé que se reiría por lo tonta que fui..pero..pero cuando menos lo sentí ya estaba rodeada por sus brazos...me abraza..y yo..yo solo..me suelto llorado como una niña..estoy llorando, mis lagrimas están mojando su pecho pero..pero..ya no me importa..quiero llorar..quiero sacar todo este amor..quiero decirle adiós..quiero dejar que mis lagrimas sean el olvido de este sentimiento..yo solo quiero eso...quiero olvidar todo desde..desde el día en que lo conocí..

♥ **SYS ♥**

Se a ido y eso mismo hago yo, ahora me dirijo a..bueno tal vez no sirva de nada el decirlo, solo se que a donde voy no estará ella, como lo dije soy Seiya Kou y nuestra historia al menos para mi es muy ... no se como describirla, solo se que en este momento quisiera nunca haber creído en aquél dicho que dice " el amor llega solo una vez en la vida" sonrío iluso...que dicho mas falso.. quien lo invento seguro querrá saber mi historia y echara por la borda ese absurdo dicho , ya que yo comprobé que eso no es cierto, para mi llego después del amor.. ¿? Si lo se , ni yo mismo me entiendo, pero les aseguro que si la supieran compartirían la misma opinión que yo...el amor llego a bordo de unos celestes... exactamente hace ya un años..¿un año? Si..durante un año jugamos como dos adolescentes..no hacia mucho que me había casado...¿casado? si..soy casado... ahora entienden el por que de aquella despedida..y el por que no merezco ni siquiera compasión , tal vez si lastima pero, no..no merezco ni siquiera eso..aunque tal vez ahí algo que si merezca..tal vez merezca que alguien aparte de mi..y de ella conozca nuestra historia y nos juzguen..¿quieren conocerla? ...

**...♥ SyS ♥...**

-a..a..aquí no...-suplicaba una rubia mientas luchaba...con pocas ganas de quitarse de encima a un apuesto pelinegro..

-termino sonriendo seductoramente..al mismo tiempo en que se separaba de ella-segura..?-pregunto al mismo tiempo en que le dedicaba una mirada mas..

-sonrió robándole un beso fugas en los labios.-completamente segura... además no tardan en..

-disculpe la inte...rrup...cion..-termino diciendo algo sorprendida una chica de mirar azulado pues aquel pelinegro tenia la corbata completamente desacomodada y la rubia tenia el labial completamente corrido..además de ambos estar en una posición un tanto comprometedora -a..yo..-no sabia que decir..como disculparse..esa intromisión podría costarle el empleo...-yo..

-rió un poco..-no interrumpiste nada mizuno.. el joven Kou ya se iba verdad?-ante esto ultimo le lanzo una mirada provocativa a aquel pelinegro

-sonrió acomodándose un poco la corbata..-así es..-miro a la secretaria-yo ya me iba..-sonrió mirando ahora a la rubia.-compermiso señorita tsukino...-lo dijo al mismo tiempo en que le hacia señas señalándole su blusa..unas señas que ciertamente la rubia no descifraba...

-lamento entrar así pero..-ahora entraba un sujeto mas a la escena... uno de mirar esmeralda...el cual termino suspirando con resignación al ver a la rubia y a aquel pelinegro..ambos sonrojados..-mizuno alista todo para la junta ..¿ quieres..?

-a..si por supuesto señor tenouh..-al decirlo salió de aquella oficina..

-a..yo me retiro..-al decir esto se dirigió rápidamente a la salida pero un fuerte brazo lo sostuvo..

-acaso piensas irte sin abotonarle la blusa a mi prima...Kou? -ante eso ultimo aquella rubia exploto en rojo pero de vergüenza mientras que aquel chico sonrió..y la miro con cara de " te dije que tu blusa"...

-rió un poco y termino zafándose..-ya que insistes lo are..-estaba apunto de llegar a ella cuando nuevamente le sostuvo su brazo..

-mas vale que salgas, si no quieres que ahora mismo...

-ahora mismo que..?..

-basta ustedes dos..-suspiro y termino ella misma de abotonar su blusa..-haruka deja de armar tu teatrito..y tu Seiya alista todo el papeleo para el comité..

-sonrió...-como ordenes bombón..-al termino de esto termino lanzándole un beso para así poder abandonar la oficina..haruka solo suspiro y se acerco a ella..-creí que su jueguito ya había terminado..

-haruka hazme un favor y deja de entrometerte en mi vida..¿ quieres..?

-sonrió..mirándola..-entrometerme..¡por dios serena!..no te das cuenta de que estas jugando con fuego..?

.-sabes cuantas veces e escuchado eso..-dijo con ego de ironía

-créeme que se ,que mas de mil veces..

-entonces si lo sabes por que.

-por que se que esta vez saldrás lastimada...no te das cuanta pero esto..ya se salió de control

-sonrió.-salirse haruka..no..yo se cuando parar... y créeme mientras que el no quiera yo no daré el primer paso..

-sonrió iluso..-pues mas vale que lo des serena..por que no quiero que llegues corriendo a mis brazos con el alma destrozada..-al decir esto se dispuso a abandonar la oficina..-por cierto... la señora Kou.-remarco aquel apellido..- nos hizo una grata invitación a su casa..-al decir esto termino saliendo de la oficina..

-demonios!!..-dijo furiosa al mismo tiempo en que arrojaba un fólder a la puerta..-salirse de control?..no..esto no se a salido de control..es..es solo placer...-sonrió en forma melancólica-..no..haruka tiene razón..esto..esto ya se salió de control...pero...pero en que momento..en que momento termino saliéndose de control...en que momento deje que Seiya Kou entrara a mi corazón...

...♥...

alistaba el papeleo se encontraba en la sala de juntas...solo con su mente perdida...

-realmente lamento haberlos interrumpido..

-sonrió iluso..-lo dices enserio..?

-nego..-no..

-dio un largo suspiro para tomar asiento..-sabes algo haruka..no entiendo por que insistes en entrometerte en mi vida..si..si tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver...

-lo se..

-entonces..

-lo se pero sabes..resulta..que ..que TU bombón..es mi única familia y créeme no me gustaría verla destrozada..cuando le digas.. "esto se acabo"

-sonrió iluso-y que te hace suponer que yo seré el que lo diga..créeme haruka conozco demasiado a serena y se que ella será la que terminé todo esto..

-se puso de pie para míralo..-estas seguro?..

la forma en que lo miró lo hizo dudar..-yo..que quieres decir?..-ahora lo miró interrogante y poniéndose de pie...-acaso ella..

-suspiró resignado.-si Kou..no se como..no se cuando y no se por que precisamente tu ..pero lograste..lo que ningún hombre pudo..

-yo..-no sabia que decir...

-termino sonriendo y abandonado la sala de juntas..-

-yo..¡rayos!..-termino arrojando un fólder hacia la puerta..-¿logre lo que nadie pudo?..no..yo no logre nada ella...ella-pero después de pensar un poco sonrió iluso.-no..es verdad lo logre..logre lo que nadie pudo..logre descifrar esos celestes..logre entrar en su corazón pero...pero en que momento , ella entro en el mío?.en que momento serena tsukino termino entrando en mi corazón..

**eh..perdón creo que me equivoque eso mas bien es el inicio del fin ... creo que mejor empezare por el día en que vi por primera vez esos celestes...**

**capitulo I**

**Todo comienzo por..¿ un convertible?**

-Seiya cariño..ya esta el desayuno...

-ya voy..-gritó desde la ducha..le gustaba oír su voz por las mañanas..esa hermosa voz que juraba era la mas hermosa entre todas

♥ **SYS ♥**

papeleo por aquí..y papeleo por allá toda su oficina estaba inundada de ellos..no había ido a dormir por quedarse a acomodar algunas cosas y lo peor era que no había terminado completamente..y por si fuera poco..hoy un nuevo miembro entraría a trabajar..peor no le podría ir.. ¿o si?..

-señorita tsukino...-tocaban desde afuera..

-pasa.-termino diciendo no de muy buena gana..a su secretaria..

-lamento interrumpirla pero...-callo al ver el desorden..-

-solo falta acomodar algunos papeles ..las evaluaciones y las cuentas ya están en orden -dio un largo suspiró..- y aquí esta el balance que tienes que entregar al comité en cuanto llegue.-al decirlo le extendió un par de fólderes..su secretara los tomo enseguida..-llama al señor chiva y dile que la junta será a las 11 también dile que sea puntual ya que el nuevo socio será presentado y..

-disculpe..pero..

-acaso dije algo que no entendiste..?

-a..no ,no es eso pero dijo que la junta seria alas 11

-si así es..

-lo..lo que pasa es que ya son las 10 y..

-que?..-miro su reloj..-cielos..!!-rápidamente tomo su bolsa y salió de la oficina dejando a su secretaria con la palabra en la boca..

-suspiró.. y termino sonriendo..eso pasaba todas los días que había junta..

conducía y bostezaba cada que podía...ahora se dirigía a su casa para al menos cambiarse de ropa sabia que esa junta seria muy importante pues un nuevo socio entraría ,había escuchado muy buenas referencias de el..sobre que era bueno en su trabajo pero también había escuchado que era muy prepotente..y que había quitado de su puesto a varias personas ..y eso en lugar de preocuparle le alegraba ..no sabia por que pero se alegraba, quizás por que pensaba que era un reto .. y también por que quizás ella le demostraría que nadie mas que ella podía darse el lujo de pisotear a alguien...no era mala persona solo que no le gustaba demostrar debilidad ante nadie fuese quien fuese..¿amor?

ticc...su móvil sonaba y en lugar de contestar solo vio a que numero pertenecía..termino sonriendo para ...

-diga?..

-vaya hasta que te encuentro..-una voz bastante suave y varonil se escucho..

-e estado ocupada..además la junta es hoy..-termino respondiendo sin ningún signo de sorpresa o agrado , simplemente contestaba por contestar..

-lo se..-se escucho un tono muy peculiar desde el otro lado..

-si lo sabes , entonces por que me llamas?..

-se escucho una ligera risa..-solo para recordarte que después de la junta tu y yo

tenemos planes..

-ahora rió ella..-planes?..y supongo que dentro de esos planes esta el ir a comer con tus padres..-termino diciendo bastante ilusa..

-pues...

-suspiró un poco..-escucha estoy muy retrazada..hablaremos después de la junta-dicho esto apago su móvil y estaciono su auto ..así es ya había llegado a su departamento..

-muy buenos días señorita tsukino..-saludo amablemente aquél portero..

-buenos días..-respondió y termino abordando aquel elevador..

¿amor? no...a ella le gustaba divertirse..ser libre y vivir sin ataduras de ningún tipo, le gustaba vivir la vida al máximo sin ningún tipo de responsabilidad, así era ella ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

sonrió mientras acomodaba su corbata... la junta seria dentro de poco tiempo , ya se imaginaba la cara y la expresión de esos celestes al ver la sorpresa que le tenia preparada..tomo una pequeña cajita que estaba sobre su buró ..se cercioró de que las llaves de su auto estuviesen en su pantalón y termino con salir de su elegante departamento..al salir del ascensor el portero ya lo esperaba para darle los buenos días..

-buenos días joven chiva..

-muy bueno días..-respondió con su animo acostumbrado y termino abordando su auto...hoy según el seria un día fabuloso..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-te sirvo mas..? –pregunto cálidamente..mientras le ofrecía un poco de mas café..

-nego con una sonrisa..le gustaba la mirada de su esposa azul como el cielo..así la describía..y su cabellera color carmesí..-no gracias..además ya es tarde..-decía mientras se ponía de pie.. -hoy será un día muy importante..

-sonrió mientras le ofrecía ahora su saco..-lo se..hoy entras como nuevo socio y miembro oficial del comité en las compañías moon...

-afirmo con una grata sonrisa mientras acercaba a la chica a su cuerpo..-te veré en la noche, deacuerdo?..-sin mas beso su frente

-la chica afirmo con una grata sonrisa mientras veía como es que salía del departamento..sin duda había elegido al mejor hombre de todos para que formara parte de su vida..eso se lo repetía a diario no hacia mucho que se había casado con el..incluso sus familias pensaban que habían apresurado las cosas..pero para ellos no hubo prisa solo amor y una promesa de confianza mutua..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-salió de la ducha ..ya era demasiado tarde..además a esta hora el trafico de la mañana era insoportable sabia que llegaría tarde y peor aún precisamente en ese día y en esa junta... tomo del armario lo primero que encontró un traje sastre que constaba de una pequeña falda y un saco ambos color rosa.. una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas altas ,sabia que no era el mejor atuendo pero no podía perder mas el tiempo..el reloj ya le marcaba las 11 en punto..tomo el cepillo de peinar y aún con el en mano termino saliendo de su departamento corriendo.. ¡dios por primera vez llegaría tarde!!

♥ **SYS ♥**

miro su reloj 11 : 5 la punta de su zapato ya resonaba en el piso..era demasiado tarde

-gusta un poco de café ?..

-no gracias..-nego con una medio sonrisa pues no estaba de muy buen humor .. ¿por qué no llegaba? acaso se había enterado de lo que ocurriría?..

-la señorita tsukino paso aquí la noche así que..-hablo la secretaria pensando que ese era el motivo de su mal humor

-como que paso la noche aquí?:.-dijo al punto de la histeria..-

-e..bueno los balances no estaban terminado y..-guardo silencio al ver como es que ahora aquel rubio sacaba su móvil y comenzaba a marcar..

el ascensor se abrió justo en ese momento..los socios ya llegaban...

♥ **SYS ♥**

maldición!!..-choco sus manos sobre el volante..otro semáforo en rojo además de que el trafico iba lento..ahora pensaba que había sido mala idea el salir solo 15 minutos antes..jamás imagino que el trafico fuese peor que en Tokio..y eso no era bueno ya que llegaría tarde.. sí por primera vez ,llegaría tarde..aunque algo llamo su atención , un espacio completamente vació justo aun lado de la gran fila de autos..sonrió y sin dudar salió de la fila tomando aquel rumbo.

-si ..sí , ya haruka quieres dejar de regañarme, ya bastante tengo con intentar peinarme en medio de este maldito trafico..y-decía bastante furiosa..jamás en su vida se imagino el llegar tarde..aunque algo llamo su atención un convertible rojo pasaba justo a su lado y con bastante velocidad de por medio ... sonrió al ver como es que no había ningún auto detrás de el..sin mas salió del rumbo para tomarlo pero al hacerlo..

-propietario del convertible rojo favor de orillarse , esa no es zona para transitar.. –así es la policía ya la detenía..

-genial..genial..genial!!!!-termino gritando desesperadamente..mientras hundía su rostro en el volante..sin duda seria una larga mañana..mientras que ..

-serena me estas escuchando..serena..serena!!-se escuchaba desde la bocina de su móvil..

-suspiro mientras contestaba..-haru..

-si..

-sa..saluda a los del comité por mi..-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar y nuevamente hundir su rostro en el volante en forma melodramática..

..-..

sonrió mientras veía el retrovisor , sí sin duda fue una suerte que la patrulla detuviera al automóvil equivocado..

ahora llegaba a las instalaciones del la empresa y después de estacionar su auto se dirigió a los elevadores..ya estaba dentro, además no era tan tarde después de todo..es decir 15 minutos de retrazo no eran la gran cosa..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-sucedió algo señor tenouh?..-decía al verlo salir de su oficina con algo de preocupación..

-suspiró.-parece que la señorita tsukino no estará presente en la junta..

-que?..pero si ella fue la que..

-lo se y yo mismo me encargare de darle crédito a su trabajo..-sonrió..-por cierto ya llegaron todos..

-afirmo..-solo falta el nuevo miembro..

-se referiré a..-y en ese momento el ascensor se abrió para dar paso a unos zafiros..

-buenos días.-saludo en seguida a la secretaria..-soy Seiya Kou .

♥ **SYS ♥**

-muchas gracias oficial!!..-sonreía mientras le hacia señas de adiós y subía el vidrio de su auto...le alegro mucho el que el oficial fuera joven..pues entre mas joven ,mayor era su efecto femenino..así es no le costo ni 5 minutos de tiempo el convencerlo de que su llegada al trabajo era de vida o muerte..ahora lo que le preocupaba era su lugar de estacionamiento.. ya estaba ¡o-cu-pa-do!.

-genial solo esto me faltaba..-aunque se percato de algo.."momento ese convertible".

♥ **SYS ♥**

sonrió mientras bajaba los papeles..no le había tomado mucho tiempo el revisarlos y darse cuenta de que estaba todo perfectamente bien administrado, ahora solo esperaba a que los demás miembros terminaran... ya se había presentado..y se dio cuenta de que los miembros eran agradables..estaba andrew encargado financiero de la empresa.. diamante encargado total de las distribuciones mercantiles..darien chiva encargado y propietario de algunas acciones de la empresa..y por ultimo haruka tenouh..dueño legitimo de las empresas moon, y él por supuesto ,quien estaría a cargo de las relaciones publicas de la empresa..es decir el encargado de administrar la compra y venta de los productos ...aunque claro había algo que no encajaba ahí..había escuchado que había una mujer..y el no veía a ninguna por ningún lado...

-sucede algo señor Kou..?acaso ahí algo en lo que no esté deacuerdo?..-pregunto haruka al verlo algo distraído..

-a...-sonrió en negación..-no es nada es solo que había escuchado que una señorita estaba dentro del comité pero yo no..-en ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente..

-me pueden decir, de quien diablos es un convertible rojo!!!-pregunto bastante histérica..

todos voltearon en seguida .haruka solo coloco su mano sobre su frente en forma de resignación..andrew sonrió al verla..diamante se limito a mirarla fijamente..,darien..no evito reír un poco al verla..y Seiya..él,.él jamás había visto unos celestes así ...

**continuara...**

**hi hi si ya mi primer capi espero k les guste, esto apenas comienza jaja estará lleno de mucho romance y situaciones muy comprometedoras además de que weno tengan en cuenta de k Seiya esta casado y serena es un tanto jej weno aquí no le puse bien su carácter pero a partir del segundo se sabrán muchas cosas jaja además sí así es al principio es una introducción al final jaja y si los separe pero créanme mi imaginación ya trabaja para dejarlos juntitos solo espero quieran seguir acompañándome en esta historia y las demás..y agradeciendo sus reviws se despide por ahora su amiga**

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** § **


	3. Chapter II

**estoy riendo , ahora lo veo muy gracioso creo que esa primera impresión fue muy hipnotizante , pues nos miramos por largo tiempo sin ni siquiera notarlo ..llego con el cabello un poco alborotado, supongo que no le había dado tiempo de arreglarse ... ¿amor a primera vista? les mentiría si les dijera que no ,pero tampoco les daré la razón ya que yo lo llamaría de otra forma..¿cómo?..no lo se..aun sigo pensando en ello..solo se que su mirada me puso muy nervioso..aunque tal vez muy en el fondo yo ya sabia que esos celestes formarían parte importante de mi corazón.. sí .. sin duda esos celestes se quedarían clavados como una estaca difícil de sacar ... **

**capitulo II**

**Su mirada **

-me pueden decir, de quien diablos es un convertible rojo!!!-pregunto bastante histérica..

todos voltearon en seguida , haruka solo coloco su mano sobre su frente en forma de resignación..andrew sonrió al verla..diamante se limito a mirarla fijamente..,darien..no evito reír un poco al verla..y Seiya..él,.él jamás había visto unos celestes así ... mientras que ella no apartaba la vista de esos zafiros ya que al entrar centro su vista en aquel desconocido ..esos zafiros..jamás había visto un mirar así..

-buenos días señorita tsukino..-saludo sarcásticamente diamante, pues la manera en la que entro no fue muy propia de ella, además ya llevaba tiempo viendo esos zafiros...

-a..-por fin se dio cuenta de como es que había entrado y rápidamente desvió su mirar hacia otra parte, Seiya por su parte sintió un poco de alivio al sentir como es que esos celestes dejaban de mirarlo...¿alivio? si pues no sabia por que pero esos celestes lo pusieron un tanto incomodo..-yo..

-dio un largo suspiró..-señor Kou –menciono llamando así la atención de esos zafiros..-..le presento a la señorita serena tsukino –

Seiya termino poniéndose de pie sacándose un poco de la impresión..para así ofrecerle su mano en forma de saludo, no sabia por que aquella señorita lo veía en forma un tanto fría , serena terminó sonriendo sarcásticamente..

-acaso es de usted ese convertible..?.-pregunto sin ni siquiera ofrecerle la mano...esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes ,los cuales ahora solo se limitaban a guardar silencio ,sabían como era serena..si así es todos la conocían

-termino sonriendo..-si le digo que si, me ofrecerá su mano..

-disculpe?..-lo miro mas que extrañada..otra vez esa mirada..

-rió un poco.-lo pregunto por que sabe..el estar así es muy incomodo..-decía sin apartar su mirada de ella..comprobaría que no habría necesidad de evitarla y así mismo sabría que no había motivo alguno para sentirse incomodo ante ella

-rió un poco bajando su mirada..¿qué se creía? –pues creo que se cansara..-no..en su vida le había dado la razón a alguien, y él no sería el primero , así que sin dudar se dirigió a su lugar en aquella mesa..dejando con la mano extendida a Seiya y a unos socios al punto del ataque de risa..Seiya termino bajando su mano para después sonreírle cínicamente ¿qué se creía?

-serena..

-si..-sonrió mirando a aquel que la llamo..

-escucha, de que convertible hablas no lo se ni me interesa..pero el señor Kou ahora es un miembro mas de este comité así que al menos dale la bienvenida..-sonrió un poco.-ya que si vas a colaborar con el pues..

-que!!..-ese qué , no solo fue departe de la rubia si no fue compartido con aquel pelinegro..

-momento!!..acaso escuche bien?..colaborar con ella –intervino rápidamente

-si así es.

-lo siento pero cuando acepte esta oferta creí que entraría como miembro oficial del comité haciéndome cargo de la compra y venta de los productos..

-si así es.

-ahora la que se torno molesta fue la rubia- momento! por primera vez no entiendo..haruka ese es mi cargo..que tratas de decirme?..que ése..-lo señalo- trabajara con migo..es decir..como mi...

-disculpe pero éste tiene su nombre..-nuevamente intervino con su tono tan peculiar..todos aun solo se limitaban a guardar silencio sabían que Seiya ya estaba sacando de sus casillas a serena..

-sere por que no mejor..-sensatamente trato de opinar..pero..

-le agradecería mucho si no se metiera señor chiva , sinceramente esto no le incumbe..- termino diciendo sarcásticamente y con un mirar bastante molesto de por medio ,eh aquí la razón por la que nadie opinaba ...nadie quería arriesgarse a ese mirar –haruka..-ahora miró a aquel rubio –podrías explicarte.-termino diciendo impacientemente

-por favor señor tenouh ..-concluyo Seiya al mismo tiempo en que tomaba asiento ciertamente ya no le parecían tan agradables todos los del comité..empezando por aquélla rubia

-dio un largo suspiro pues nunca se espero esa pequeña discusión –lo que trato o al menos de lo que se trataría esta junta es de eso señor Kou..de su bienvenida a las empresas moon como colaborador de la señorita tsukino , ambos trabajaran juntos...

-ahora se escucho la risa tan peculiar de ella..-haruka por si no lo sabias yo trabajo sola..

-lo se serena y lo siento pero este nuevo proyecto será enorme , nos expenderemos por varias partes del mundo y necesitaras toda la ayuda po..

-ayuda..!-intervino..-haruka yo nunca eh necesitado ayuda.., yo trabajo sola..-termino desafiando esos zafiros

-Seiya sonrió momentáneamente para después mantenerle la mirada..si aun sentía algo indescifrable al ver esos celestes y no se iría de ahí al menos hasta saber la razón – yo tampoco acostumbro compartir crédito con nadie – termino contestando

haruka miro a todos los del comité jamás se imaginaron que esto ocurriría pensaron que el contratar a Seiya Kou seria la mejor inversión.. habían escuchado muy buenas referencias... pacíficamente andrew termino poniéndose de pie

-pues lo lamentamos mucho serena..pero esta decisión ya la tomamos todos y el señor Kou trabajara contigo y..

-que pasara si no estoy deacuerdo..-rápidamente desafió..Seiya noto como es que su mirada cambio repentinamente..no era fría pero tampoco cálida..ahora era decidida..

-pues nada..-sensatamente hablo diamante

-nada?..

-afirmo..-así es serena no pasara nada-ahora hablo haruka , sabia y conocía demasiado a serena, es decir no en vano era su prima su única familia y de alguna forma el sabría como convencerla tal vez no pacíficamente pero si forzadamente..-.. solo que alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de las relaciones publicas..y si tu te rehúsas a colaborar, simplemente pasara que el señor Kou se ara cargo sin ti..y obviamente tu..

-me despedirás?..-ahora pronuncio sin creerlo..nuevamente miro esos celestes..no sabia por que no podía dejar de míralos

-creo que estas tomando esto de una forma que no es serena..

-y como se supone debo de tomarlo darien..

-bu..bueno pues..

-ya basta de caprichos serena!!..-hablo ya muy exaltado haruka azotando las manos sobre l a mesa simplemente ya había perdido la paciencia ante ella, sabia que esto que hacia era eso solo un capricho mas..serena se impacto un poco .-colaboraras con el señor Kou y punto..

-ahora sonrió sarcásticamente..-creo que han olvidado mi opinión caballeros..-.decidió intervenir Seiya –yo al igual que ella-miro a serena la cual ahora había guardado silencio..observo su mirar ,nuevamente veía esos celestes- trabajo solo..-termino diciendo

-haruka sonrió..-pues lo mismo que se le acaba de informar a la señorita tsukino va para usted..si no colaboran juntos pues..andén decidan quien de los dos se quedara...

ante eso sus celestes mostraron sorpresa..al igual que esos zafiros , esas miradas que terminaron encontrándose una con la otra ambos se miraban..ella veía esos zafiros..lo reiteraba..nunca antes había visto un mirar así ..con todas las emociones inimaginables juntas..mientras que el.. veía decisión.. determinación.. y una frialdad indescriptible.. frialdad?..si así es podía notar que esperaba a que el cediera..pues ella no lo haría ,así es leyó su mirada y ella..ella igual había leído esos zafiros, sabia que el no cedería ante ella ,sonrió..ambos sonrieron...serena termino extendiendo su mano.. ante la sorpresa de todos

-mucho gusto..señor Kou...

-afirmo extendiéndole la mano..-igualmente señorita tsukino

si así es ambos cedieron..y no precisamente por un buen rendimiento laboral..no..ellos sabían que uno tendría que ceder..si así es..ambos durante ese primer contacto se declaraban la guerra y tal vez algo mas..

♥ **SYS ♥**

la junta ya estaba dada por terminada... haruka junto con andrew y diamante conversaban un poco con Seiya mientras que darien estaba con serena, aunque eso no impedía el que tanto Seiya como serena no apartaran la vista una del otro..se miraban de reojo..

-entonces..

-a..lo siento decías darien..

-suspiro con molestia..-se puede saber que tanto le vez al nuevo socio..

-eh?..- se desconcertó un poco para después reír..-no se a que te refieres.. yo no lo estaba mirando..

-ahora sonrió –

-y ahora de que te ríes..

-no es nada es solo que tal vez me confundí y lo que mirabas no era a el..si no mas bien algo..

-algo..?-ahora si que no entendía..-darien se directo quieres..

-bien a lo que me refiero es a que tal vez mirabas su sortija...

"su sortija" de inmediato al escuchar aquella palabra volteó enseguida y era verdad..noto una pequeña sortija colocada justamente en el dedo anular , casado sin duda ... sonrió con decepción..¡ momento ! sonreía con decepción si..si lo hacia aun miraba aquella sortija

-nos veremos en la tarde, supongo querrás poner al tanto a tu nuevo compañero ..

"compañero" ¿por que de pronto esa palabra sonó muy profunda ? ...darien termino alejándose.. y fue cuando Seiya se acerco a ella..con una sonrisa de por medio..

-comenzamos? – pronuncio decididamente esperando una reacción mas , sin embargo serena solo termino dirigiéndose a su oficia..y Seiya..el solo dio un largo suspiro y termino por seguirla sin duda esa chica seria un gran reto "laboral"

♥ **SYS ♥**

ambos estaban en la oficina.. ¿ en la misma oficina? si pues el proyecto tenia que empezar de inmediato además la oficina de Seiya apenas la estaban remodelando de eso estaba hablando con haruka y los demás..ahora serena estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras que Seiya en un pequeño sillón , en la pequeña sala que adornaba la oficina, sí ..sin duda la oficina de una colaboradora importante en aquélla empresa, además de unos gustos muy femeninos ..algunas pinturas y rosas rojas en aquellos 4 floreos, serena estaba muy concentrada o al menos eso parecía, ciertamente podía jurar que esos zafiros la miraban fijamente y para que negarlo Seiya tenia su atención en ambos sitios, en los papales y en aquella rubia no sabia por que pero al menos si iban a compartir créditos tenían que por lo menos intentar llevarse bien..¿o no?

-puedo saber por que llego preguntando..de quién era ese convertible..?.-por fin se animo a preguntar..serena dejo a un lado aquellos papeles para mirarlo ¿acaso quería intentar llevarse bien con ella? pues fuese cual fuese la razón tal vez valdría la pena intentarlo..después de todo si se llevaban bien y uno terminaba cediendo no habría rencor de por medio.. ¿o si?

-sonrió un poco y esta vez no en forma sarcástica o cínica..sonrió solo como ella sabia, esa sonrisa que muy pocos le conocían ,esa sonrisa que termino llamando la atentación de Seiya que se acomodo mejor en aquel sillón , ciertamente esa sonrisa capto su atención.. –de un imbesil que además de estacionar su auto en MI lugar..hizo que un oficial confundiera su auto con el mío..¿puede creerlo?..-termino diciendo algo molesta..y Seiya..el recordó lo de hace apenas una horas.. y no evito sonreír un poco lo que provoco la extrañes de serena..

-a..acaso si es suyo?...

-bueno pues...

ticc..ticc

-creo que su celular esta sonando..—pronuncio secamente para después nuevamente concentrarse en aquellos papeles..Seiya termino tomando su móvil sonriendo ante el numero que mostraba ...

-vaya no pensé que me llamarías..acaso ya me extrañas? -si así es , era su esposa quién lo llamaba...ambos conversaban amenamente y Seiya reía al escuchar algunos cometarios..pero de pronto dejo de reír al escuchar el resonar de unos papeles sobre un escritorio..era serena que había azotado aquellos papeles..para llamar su atención ...

-le agradecería que tomara su llamada en otro sintió..ya que su risita..-sonrió sarcásticamente..-me distrae..

-Seiya sonrió iluso para después dedicarle una sonrisa mas , una diferente..así es le dedico una sonrisa muy diferente una sonrisa que provoco un rubor en la rubia..rubor que noto aquel pelinegro..que sin mas termino poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la salida –con su permiso..- salió..y ella..ella solo vio como al puerta terminaba por serrarse..

"¿pero que se cree? "

♥ **SYS ♥**

_vaya.! .en que momento me quede dormida..no..no lo se..todo esta obscuro..prenderé la luz?..no.. quiero estar en esta obscuridad ... aun no puedo creer que en realidad aya corrido a sus brazos pidiendo consuelo por la gran locura que cometí.. me arden mis ojos..supongo que es de tanto llorar..y además parece que la tormenta aun no cesa..pues el resonar de la lluvia al caer aun la puedo escuchar perfectamente..quizás ese sonido me despertó..no lo se..solo se que aun quiero olvidar esos zafiros..eso zafiros que desde un principio supe se convertirían en mi tormento ... _

**continuara...**

hi!! si aquí otra vez en este segundo capi , ¿qué pasara? Weno ahora como leerán tanto serena como Seiya hablan y exponen su pensamientos al principio y al final esto sucederá en cada capi que además como habrán notado no serán tan largos ya que no pretendo hacerla larga por lo que tal vez alguna cosas sucedan rápido..espero seguir contando con su apoyo ..y esperando reviws de despide por ahora su amiga

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**

muchas gracias por sus reviws creo que el foro te hace propaganda jeje muchas gracias resuri por recomendarme..


	4. Chapter III

_el caer de la lluvia se ve tan tranquilo,..¿que hora será? supongo que ya de madrugada pues hay muy pocos coches transitando por las calles...es verdad aun puedo sentir como es que mi corazón sigue sufriendo , quizás no se exactamente como es que cometí aquélla locura..¿locura? si lo se, que palabra tan mas repetitiva ..¿ no? pero es que aun no puedo hallar otra palabra mas adecuada para justificar mis actos, desde aquél día en que lo conocí no hicimos mas que discutir, un semana..una semana..quien diría que una semana era lo suficiente como para saber que era lo que realmente buscaba de el.. Su "remodelación" había durado mas de lo planeado, durante esos días solo fueron gritos los que salieron de "nuestra" oficina , no nos poníamos de acuerdo en nada, el decía si yo decía no, o viceversa. , ambos ya empezábamos a hartarnos, o al menos eso pensaba ya que tal vez hasta encontrábamos divertidas aquellas discusiones , ambos llegábamos solo con el pensamiento de "y aquí vamos de nuevo" había momentos en los que pensaba que era mejor no decir nada pero..._

-vaya ya despertaste..

-sonrió mirándolo...¿en que momento salió de su habitación y llego a la sala?-no puedo seguir durmiendo...

-si me lo imagino..

por que siempre tiene que estar tan tranquilo..aun en el momento mas frustrante siempre muestra esa tranquilidad..¿ o lo hará para tranquilizarme a mí ? lo dudo mucho, de seguro quiere que le cuente hasta el mas mínimo detalle de lo sucedido, ahora se esta sentando en el sillón que minutos antes fue mi cama..

-esta bien que estés aquí conmigo?..-ahora por que me mira con esa extrañes?..acaso piensa que no me di cuenta cuando sigilosamente su esposa cruzo esa puerta cuando el me estaba abrazando, ahora me sonríe..

-pensé que no la habías notado..-me sonríe mientras se recarga en aquel sillón..y yo. me acerco a el para sentarme a su lado...-pero descuida no se molestara..ahora mismo esta durmiendo ... sabes ahora que lo pienso tu eres la culpable de yo este casado con ella..

-yo..?..-por que sonríe soñadoramente..¿acaso recordando algo? pero..pero ahora yo..

_sí estoy sonriendo al igual que el ..sí ahora mismo eh recordado como es que comenzó todo... _

**capitulo III**

**Quizás ... **

-ya te dije que no!!..-se alcanzo a escuchar antes de que la puerta fuera serrada.

-se escucho el resonar de la puerta al serrar ...termino recargándose sobre ella para después dar un largo suspiro ¿qué acaso era muy difícil el dejar de discutir ?- rayos..!!

-otra vez discutiendo..

-medio sonrió al verlo ¿por qué hasta ahora ,le resultaba sofocante aquélla presencia..?-usted que cree..-se limito a decir con ironía

-yo..?-sonrió un poco..-nada..nada..,ahora si me disculpa, tengo que hablar con mi novia..-dicho esto con su mano aparto un poco a Seiya del camino y termino entrando a aquélla oficina

"su novia.."

-disculpe..

-a..si..-.sonrió mirándola..

-el señor tenouh me acaba de informar que quiere verlo..

-solo a mi?...-dijo no creyéndolo..

-sonrió un poco-bueno en realidad a usted y la señorita tsukino –termino diciendo apenada

-dio un largo suspiro pues el que quiera ver a ambos y JUNTOS no seria nada satisfactorio para ninguno de los..tres...con pesadez y cabizbajo termino entrando a la oficina..

-el señor tenouh quiere..-al alzar la mirada quedo sorprendió ante lo que sus ojos vieron darien estaba tocándose la mejilla... una mejilla muy roja..¿acaso una bofetada ? ..no se atrevió a decir nada solo vio como darien salía de la oficina aparentemente tranquilo...ahora miraba muy atentamente a serena..veía sus facciones..pero sobre todo veía sus celestes..esos mirada que no había presenciado..hasta ahora

-acaso se le perdió algo en mi cara..señor Kou?..

-nego con una medio sonrisa..cualquier pensamiento que aya pasado por su mete ya no lo tenia

♥ **SYS ♥**

aquella noticia le había caído como balde de agua fría no se lo esperaba ..cuando los mando llamar pensó que era para darles la buena noticia de que ya estaba lista su oficina ..no eso..no esa noticia que el sabia que para ambos era peor que el infierno

-y no puede ir alguien mas?..-intento objetar Seiya..

-nego tomado asiento..-lo siento pero ese es su cargo , suyo y de la señorita tsukino así que dentro de dos días espero verlos tanto a usted como a serena puntuales en el aeropuerto ..

-eso era todo..

-haruka afirmo sus palabras..-si así es serena eso es todo pue...

-compermiso..-solo eso dijo y termino abandonado la oficina dejando mas que extrañados a ambos..¿acaso no habría reclamos de su parte?..a Seiya ya no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar aunque aun estaba algo extrañado con esa actitud, termino saliendo de aquella oficia para dirigirse a la suya, donde de seguro serena lo esperaba con un sin fin de insultos... pues pensaba que no quiso objetar para ahórrale un disgusto a su jefe..pero vaya que se sorprendió al ver a una tranquila serena cómodamente trabajando, tosió un poco para así llamar su atención..¿por qué?..no lo sabia ,es mas debió de haberle dado gusto que ni siquiera notara su presencia ..sin mas que decir o hacer Seiya termino dado un largo suspiro y termino tomado asiento en aquel sillón para seguir con su trabajo ...

ticcc..ticcc..

nuevamente ese sonido...Seiya serró los ojos ya se imaginaba los insultos de serena por aquel ruido "que acaso no lo puede apagar!!" "le agradecería mucho que lo dejase en casa" "que no conoce el vibrador" "conteste allá afuera" "dígale a su esposa que ya no lo llame" por dios!! el no tenia la culpa de que a ella no la llamaran..y sí esa era su habitual contestación...

-si no piensa contestar , podría apagarlo..?-bien esa era nueva...pues además le sonó un tanto ¿amable?..

-dio un largo suspiro y termino por contestar..-hola...si llegare un poco tarde tal vez a las 6...-sonrió un poco..-si yo también te extraño..y..-y seguía hablando, solo esperaba el momento en que serena interrumpiera pero no sucedía..ahora tenia su atención aquella voz, aunque aún mas la tenían aquellos celestes..veía como es que a pesar de estar aparentemente concentrados en los papeles no expresaban nada...-si..si yo también..-y termino por colgar...nuevamente dio un largo suspiro mientras seguía observándola...

-es..esta todo bien?..-por fin se animo a preguntar..sabia que tal vez recibiría una contestación insultante..pero quizás ya empezaba a intrigarle esa actitud, quizás ya no era curiosidad si no preocupación, o quizás solo extrañaba aquellos pequeños insultos de las tardes...

-termino bajando los papeles... para mirarlo..lo miro por breves segundos para después sonreír despreocupadamente..esa sonrisa que lo extraño demasiado ¿por qué ahora sonreía?..

–gracias por preocuparse pero estoy bien .-no estaba del todo segura de por que le había contestado así ,si se suponía que entre ellos no había palabras amables pero tal ves..o solo quizás..le había gustado que alguien se preocupara por ella

-sí definitivamente esa contestación no se la esperaba-preocupado..?..no..no mal interprete..yo no estoy preocupado , simplemente me extraño el que no me insultara por tener mi celular prendido ..

-rió un poco...sí ya se esperaba esa contestación.

-y ahora de que se ríe?..

-no dijo nada solo paso a un lado de el y tocando levemente su hombro termino dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida-de que tendrá que llamar a su esposita diciéndole que no saldrá a las 6 si no hasta las 10.. –dicho esto salió..Seiya quedo mas que incrédulo..¿acaso estaba escuchando?..desde cuando ponía atención a sus conversaciones...y a las ¿10? Por que las 10? ..sin mas salió tras ella..si el salía a las 10 ella no saldría ahora...

al estar fuera se percato de que no estaba, acaso ya había bajado..?

-busca a alguien señor kou...-pregunto amablemente a la secretaria

-a..si, la señorita tsukino ..ya se fue?

-nego..-esta en la oficina con el señor tenouh..

-ya veo , muchas gracias .-sonrió pues pensó que tal vez ahora había ido a objetar lo de su viajecito juntos...pensó en ir tal vez si los dos objetaban lo convencerían de que hacer ese viaje no era buena idea..se dirigió a ella notando la puerta entre abierta... percatándose así de un abrazo..¿un abrazo? Si, así es ,un abraso entre ambos serena y haruka , un abraso que provoco una sensación no muy agradable dentro de el..sintió algo extraño..esa sensación que ...No... el mismo movió la cabeza en negación ..¿no había razón alguna para sentirse así ..¿o sí? Tenia pensado entrar..entonces...¿por qué no lo hizo? cuando menos se dio cuenta sus pasos ya se dirigían nuevamente a "su" oficina..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-sonrió mientras se separaba de ella..-ya estas mejor..?-si alguien la conocía era el..no en vano eran primos aunque mas bien se podían llamar hermanos , ya que habían crecido juntos ,la razón es que la vida no había sido muy buena con ella ..su madre murió al darla a luz y su padre..de el jamás supo... ni siquiera había intentado buscarlo..el padre de haruka, es decir su tio ,al verla desamparada decidió hacerse cargo de ella, aunque mas bien por obligación que por gusto ... pero eso sí ..jamás paso por su mente el otórgale el apellido de la familia tenouh era por eso que le dejo el apellido de su madre..tsukino ...

-afirmo con una sonrisa..-gracias..

-sonrió con ironía..-tú dándome las gracias.?...eso quiere decir que te afecto mas de lo que imaginabas..-termino solo mirándola

-dio un largo suspiró mientras tomaba asiento frente a el...-te confesare que ya tenia planeado terminar la relación antes de que me diera el anillo

-y por que no lo hiciste?..eso es lo que siempre haces cuando duras mas de tres meses con un chico que tiene en la frente escrito seriedad...

-lo iba hacer pero..-dio un largo suspiro..-no lo se..-se puso de pie algo frustrada..-quizás cada que tenia la intención pasaba por mi mente..bueno no se..tal vez el..

-rió un poco..-acaso me tratas de decir que quizás paso por tu mente que darien seria el indicado...que el seria el único en escuchar de tus labios esa palabra que..¿cómo es que le dices?

-sonrió con bastante ironía..- oportunista..

-si eso..la consideras oportunista, por que según tú solo la dices cuando quieres obtener algo..-nuevamente afirmo sus palabras...pero comenzó a reír un poco- y ahora de que es tan gracioso?

-no es nada ,es solo que acabo de recordar que cuando abofeteé a darien por haberme dicho eso ,entro Seiya ...

-y por eso te ríes?..-dio un largo suspiro.-no cabe duda que ya no sabes que decir para ocultar o al menos disfrazar tus sentimientos ..

-eso extraño demasiado a serena..-que intentas decirme?

-en verdad quieres que te lo diga?..-la miro con decisión..

-inténtalo..-respondió despreocupadamente

haruka sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta para serrarla.. pues apenas había notado que no lo estaba completamente ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

miraba su reloj ya pasaban de las 3 y su hora de ir a comer ya estaba próxima..era por eso que miraba el reloj..¿o no? ..bueno eso era lo que su mente quería pensar ya que realmente lo miraba pues ya había tardado demasiado serena con su jefe ,y no se le hacia justo pues, cómo es que mientras el se encontraba trabajando, su "compañera" se "divertía" ..frustrado y molesto termino azotando los papeles sobre aquella mesilla..¿por qué se sentía así?...

-vaya no sabia que el trabajo lo ponía de mal humor..-entro serena con una grata sonrisa en su rostro y Seiya al notar aquello no evito mostrar extrañes..

-vaya parece ser que la ausencia ya paso..

-ausencia..?-pareció no captar pero después sonrió..-ah, se refiere a mi actitud..

-pues..-desistió en seguir hablando al ver esa mirada ,ciertamente algo diferente

-dio largo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento ..-digamos que mi mente estaba divagando en otros asuntos...

-como el terminar con su novio..?-ni el supo por que salieron esas palabras de su boca pero ya las había dicho y no podía retractarse, quizás con otra persona pero no con ella , quizás solo por simple curiosidad había preguntado

..serena no evito sonreír..-vaya así que después de todo es muy observador..supongo que lo dice por que vio a darien tocándose la mejilla

-una cachetada quizás?..-sí , ya que por fin habían logrado entablar una conversación sin gritos..al menos intentaría llevarse mejor con ella ,pues ya empezaba a cansarse de los insultos..bueno o al menos eso quería pensar ...

-pues le diré que si..., no midió sus palabras y tuvo que atenerse a las consecuencias..

-y supongo que le alegró el haber terminado con el..-una pregunta mas que no pensaba...

-serena lo miro algo extrañada pero al fin y al cabo un poco resignada..¿en que momento esa pequeña charla había pasado de amistosa a un tanto intima...?-a que quiere llegar señor Kou..?

-a nada en realidad es solo que..-guardo un poco de silencio observando solo sus celestes...ya no pensaba con la cabeza..y ya lo estaba notando, pero aun así no se retractaba..¿por qué? eso era lo que quería averiguar –que, bueno se nota ausente y después de ir a abrazar al

-momento!!..-dijo de repente..-me vio abrazando a haruka?

-vaya no sabia que trataba con tanta familiaridad a su jefe y..-callo al escuchar la risa de serena..una risa muy divertida..y muy diferente , esa risa que lo extraño demasiado..

-con que ese era su punto

-que?

-quería saber que clase de relación tengo con haruka...

-ah no..no yo No..

-serena gurdo silencio..y miro su reloj..-la hora para salir a comer a llegado ..y como hay mucho trabajo pediremos algo y..-lo miro fijamente , serena lo miraba..veía esos zafiros...y ¿por que no?..seria interesante conocer al felizmente casado..Seiya Kou-y..¿qué le parece si comemos juntos?

♥ **SYS ♥**

**nuestra primera comida juntos..¿qué por que acepte? Quizás..quizás si.. esa fue la razón ... quería comenzar a conocerla ,quería saber de su vida..de por que se comportaba así, quería saber que es lo que pensaba de mi.. quizás si..quizás desde aquél día todo había comenzado ... **

**continuara...**

**hi hi!! Por fin actualice ja esk mi imaginación a estado muy decaída además de que weno tuve unos problemillas de salud jaja pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta..las cosas pasan rápido por k como lo dije no lo haré muy largo pues podría volverse un tanto tedioso el fic y no quiero eso... muchas gracias por sus comentarios respecto al fic..espero que en este capi tamben me dejen uno...por ahora se despide su amiga**

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	5. Chapter IV

**me la pase bien no puedo negarlo..a pesar de que fue casi por obligación que por gusto el tener esa comida, tengo que aceptar que desde ahí aumento mi interés..,sentí un buen balde de agua fría cuando me dijo que haruka era su primo, me sentí muy tonto y creo que disfruto el saberlo pues lo tomo de burla durante todo el resto de la tarde ..tarde donde termine de conocer parte de su vida ..no se quien termino de notarlo pero cuando menos lo imaginamos ambos ya empezábamos a conocernos.. supe de su relación con haruka y que su vida no había sido nada fácil ,después de todo el vivir con un tio que solo le reprochaba el haber nacido no es algo que una niña soporte sin consecuencias a lo largo de su vida,..aunque..sí ahora que recuerdo esa tarde me mostró algo diferente me mostró una sonrisa diferente fue esa sonrisa la que termino de atraparme pues.. digo era lógico , después de solo conocerle la sonrisa irónica y cínica ,el que me mostrara esa dulce sonrisa me impresiono mas de lo que imagine... **

**-buenas noches señor Kou..**

**-buenas noches..-saludo al portero casi por inercia pues en realidad no note cuando es que llegue ,la lluvia sigue cayendo y yo..yo acabo de llegar..estaciono el auto y...no..no quiero bajar..se que cuando lo haga todo aquello vivido terminará desapareciendo y yo...no quiero...no quiero que este hermoso recuerdo desaparezca...pero..**

**sí así es ahora estoy saliendo del elevador ¿ por que mi mente dice una cosa y mis pies otra?..definitivamente no lo se.. ya es tarde, supongo que ahora estará durmiendo..así que al menos no la veré hasta el día de mañana..pero..¿pero que cosas estoy diciendo?..ni yo lo sé, es decir antes me moría por no verla tan solo unas horas y ahora me alegro de no verla hasta mañana?..sí definitivamente **

**-estas loco..!**

**-ka..kakyu... –en que momento abrió la puerta..¿acaso sintió mi presencia..y por que esta despierta?**

**-kakyu eso es todo lo que puedes decir?..**

**-a..-por que me mira así? no..no por favor no hagas lo que estoy pensando que..**

**-tonto!!..estaba preocupada por ti..**

**-genial..ahora me esta abrazando.. tengo que corresponderlo..si ahora me siento solo con la obligación...pero..pero eso..eso no era antes...**

**capitulo IV**

**mi felicidad , su soledad**

-tres días..?

-afirmo..-si así es..serán tres días..-sonrió mientras besaba su frente-se que es una eternidad pero..-rozo su mejilla-pero te prometo que en cuanto llegue vendré corriendo del aeropuerto para estar contigo , así recompensare mi ausencia..-termino diciendo mientras besaba sus labios...

-se separo de el con una grata sonrisa..-tu vuelo sale en dos horas...¿por qué no ahora?

-sonrió mientras nuevamente besaba ligeramente sus labios.-por que si no llego antes que serena , créeme que el soportar el vuelo será todo un martirio además de irritante

-kakyu rió un poco mientras se dirigía la sofá..-es verdad me habías dicho que esa compañera tuya es un tanto especial..

-afirmo sus palabras..-así es ,me a costado mucho ganarme un " buenos días señor Kou.." dicho amablemente...

-pues no entiendo como es que se comporta así... yo mataría por que tu fueras mi compañero.

-Seiya sonrío mientras se dirigía a su lado.-pues..tu no mataste a nadie y ahora tienes la gran fortuna de tenerme aquí a tu lado..-termino de decir mientras se sentaba a su lado para abrazarla ligeramente

-es verdad..-se acerco aun mas a el para ahora rodearlo con sus brazos ,cereza era su perfume..y sabia que lo disfrutaba pues el mismo se lo había obsequiado ,sonrió mientras ahora besaba su cuello ...Seiya sonrió mientras miraba de reojo el reloj... las 12:12 marcaba ,sin mas ahora fue el él que termino rodeándola mientras besaba sus labios...

♥ **SYS ♥**

sonrió mientas veía su equipaje...sabia que serian tres días en los que tendría que lidiar con Seiya Kou..pero realmente aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo se sentía bien ,pues no seria cualquier destino el que tenia el vuelo..no..el destino era Venecia ,una ciudad muy hermosa..solo había ido una vez..y también solo por negocios , en realidad nunca había visitado un lugar solo por placer ... aunque claro sabia que con Seiya Kou tal vez seria diferente..¿por qué ahora pensaba así?.. tal vez por que recordaba aquella plática que había sostenido con haruka..

**flash back **

haruka sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta para serrarla.. pues apenas había notado que no lo estaba completamente ...

-bien sigo esperando..-respondió despreocupada..mientras veía como es que haruka regresaba a su asiento

-dime algo serena, para ti la palabra obligación o responsabilidad tiene algún significado..

-la desconcertó un poco pero termino afirmando.-por supuesto que las conozco

-haruka sonrió..-no te dije si es que las conocías..si no que sí sabias su significado..ya que sé que las conoces pues las tienes con tu trabajo , pero dime... acaso las practicas en tu vida diaria ¿acaso a pasado por tu mente el llevarlas acabo en tu vida personal..?

-haruka no entiendo..a que quieres llegar.?..-ahora pregunto desconcertada..

-sonrió mientras la mirada..-a que les tienes miedo..

-miedo.-rió un poco.-haruka yo no le temo nada..

-estas segura?..

-por supuesto que si..!!.-respondió de inmediato para solo mirar a haruka quien sonrío un poco –de que te ríes?

-no nada es solo que...-abandono su sonrisa y la miró algo serio – disfruta el viaje..

-que..?..viaje?..que viaje?..

-como que ..¿qué viaje? el que realizaras con Seiya Kou ..

-que!! que me voy a ir de viaje con Seiya!!-dijo al punto de la histeria..

-haruka la miró con resignación ..vaya que si quedo ausente después de aquel rompimiento, sin mas coloco sus manos sobre su hombro..-serán dos días..

-dos días?..

-afirmo..-le diré a Seiya que son tres pero ..

-tres?..no..no entiendo..

-dio un largo suspiró mientras le sonreía– veras los empresarios estarán dos días que será el tiempo que duraran las negociaciones...pero gatita..créeme te conozco y te hará bien dedicarte un día solo para ti ,pensar en tu vida...en lo que le hiciste al pobre de darien..

-pobre!!.haruka yo no tengo la culpa de que se aya echo ilusiones con migo..es solo que..-guardo silencio mientras recordaba como es que darien le ofrecía el anillo y ella simplemente había tomado la caja mientras la serraba ella misma...y después de recibir unos cuantos insultos de su parte..no , no insultos ahora los veía de otra forma, ella había terminado dándole una bofetada..termino tocándose su mano tal vez en forma de arrepentimiento y haruka sonrió

-veo que estas comprendiendo..serena tómate todo el día..Venecia es una ciudad maravillosa...además no sé y tal vez por fin tu y Seiya aprendan a sobrellevar de una manera pacifica su trabajo, créeme ya todos aquí estamos artos de sus gritos..

-serena dio un largos suspiro..-si están artos podrían darle su oficina y ya..-dijo en forma irónica

-cuando lleguen créeme que ya estará por lo pronto has lo que te dije, disfruta tu día libre..

-sabes haruka si me ibas a dar un día libre lo hubieras echo aquí y sola..¿por qué demonios me mandas con el?..

-haruka sonrió..-por que es mejor compartirlo con un amigo, además..Seiya esta casado y se muy bien que no pasara nada...

-serena sonrió..-amigo?..haruka Seiya no es..

**fin flash back **

-amigo?..sonrió mientras guardaba la ultima prenda, tal vez sí ..tal vez sin saberlo Seiya Kou se convirtió en su amigo...en su único amigo..

♥ **SYS ♥**

miró su reloj... 1: 57 ¿dónde demonios estaba..? ya se había cansado de esperar , tal vez hubiera sido mejor abordar sin el..y así , si el vuelo salía al menos ella ya estaría arriba ,llego sola pues haruka tenia una junta con algunos socios extranjeros ¿darien? el..él ni siquiera la había vuelto a llamar

**ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 501 **

escucho aquella vocecilla dio un largo suspiro mientras miraba hacia las puertas con desilusión..¿desilusión? si así es...y realmente no sabia por que si debería de alegrarse pues así disfrutaría mas de su día libre, sin nadie quién discutir o que le amargara el día

-tonto!! ¿por qué lo dijo? no lo sabia ,sin mas dio media vuelta y se dispuso a subir al avión después de todo no lo perdería pues al fin y al cabo eran solo negocios..

-serena!!..-y fue cuando la escucho..era la voz de un Seiya que venia corriendo y atravesando aquellas puertas...volteo en seguida y después de medio sonreír dio media vuelta aparentado no haberlo escuchado..no..no esperaría a que llegase con ella después de todo su orgullo aun lo tenia..

♥ **SYS ♥**

el vuelo era tranquilo serian 6 horas (lo siento no se cuanto se haga de tiempo ) 6 largas horas de estar a su lado pues para su "desgracia" los asientos estaban juntos y no separados como se lo había pedido a haruka ...

-gusta algo para beber..-llego la sobrecargo ofreciéndole un poco de agua..

-no gracias..-respondió secamente ambos venían en silencio pues serena no le quería dirigir la palabra ¿por qué?..¿acaso se había molestado? Quizás sí y a el pareció no importarle por lo que serena venia aun mas enfadada pues practicante la ignoraba

-yo si por favor..-accedió Seiya que al recibir la bebida le sonrió a la aeromoza haciendo que se ruborizara..serena al ver aquello sonrió con ironía ,si no le dirigía la palabra al menos tenia que deshacerse del enfado por haberla echo esperar...la aeromoza ya se había retirado bastante enrojecida

-vaya ahora entiendo – comenzó su desquite ..por así decirlo

-entiende..entiende qué . .?

-lo miró seriamente..-el por que su esposita lo llama a diario

-que?..-estaban muy extrañado..-si se explica tal vez la entienda..-respondió retándola con la mirada..-

-sonrió..-a que si siempre le sonríe así a las personas , no me extraña para nada que su esposa lo tenga vigilado..

-Seiya no evito sonreír bastante irónico y por lógica serena ahora se extraño.-acaso duda que sea por que me extrañe..

-ahora rió ella..-por favor...créame por mas enamorada que este una niña, por así decirle...de alguien, no lo llama cada tres horas..

-a no?..

-nego..-quiere comprobarlo...

-acaso puedo hacerlo.?

-afirmo..-por supuesto...veamos...-sonrió mientras veía a su alrededor y...y eureka encontró a una pareja besándose justo en los asientos de al lado , notando el anillo en la chica.. su sonrisa se intensifico mientras llamaba la chica..-disculpa

-si.-.respondió algo molesta pues los había interrumpido

-podrías responderme tres preguntas..

-a..cla.claro..-estaba mas que extrañada..

-perfecto.-sonrió mientras que Seiya veía a ambas extrañado..

-dime amas a tu esposo..

-por supuesto que si..!!

-sonrió mientras veía a Seiya.-dime , cuando tu esposo esta trabajando cada cuanto tiempo lo llamas..

-a..bu...bueno la verdad es que no lo llamo pues no me gusta interrumpirlo... -serena sonrió en forma de triunfo mientras veía a Seiya

-eso era todo la tercera pregunta me la rese..

-además no lo hago por que el es el que me llama..-la sonrisa de serena desapareció al escuchar aquella respuesta.. mientras que la de Seiya aumento..y ahora fue el , el que tomo la palabra.-dígame algo señor por que la llama..?-pregunto amablemente

-pues..por que las horas hacen días sin su presencia..-dijo con ojos soñadores mientras que la chica se acercaba a el dándole un beso en los labios dejando así a Seiya con una sonrisa de triunfo..y bastante conforme con al respuesta ,mientras que serena se cruzó de brazos algo molesta..

-Seiya dio un largo suspiro no entendía que había pretendido serena acaso.. ¿hacerlo sentir inseguro, no lo sabia ,solo sabia..pero no podía desaprovechar ni una sola oportunidad para hacerle ver que él tenia la razón.-acéptalo..el echo de que no tengas a nadie preocupándose por ti, no significa que yo corra con la misma suerte..-sonrió serena no le respondió y Seiya , él quería desquitarse un poco por los insultos del celular..ya que aunque ya se llevaban un poco mejor, aun seguían las discusiones..- además al menos yo tengo a alguien especial a mi lado y no estoy amargándole la vida a los que si tienen el amor de alguien...y..-y callo al ver la mirada un tanto cristalina de serena..acaso le habían dolido esas palabras..? de alguna forma se sintió algo culpable..iba hablar tal vez para disculparse pero..

-disculpe..-llamo a la sobrecargo.

-si señorita , dígame se le ofrece algo.

-afirmo..-acabo de notar que ese asiento esta vació..-señalo uno que estaba a dos asientos de donde encontraba..

-si así es..

-sonrió mientras se ponía de pie..-entonces no hay problema si me cambio de lugar

-pues no , aun faltan 4 horas de vuelo y..

-sonrió.-muchas gracias.-.sin mas se dirigió aquél asiento ..ante la mirada de Seiya..¿acaso no le iba a contestar..?eso significaba que le daba la razón ..o ¿no?..y eso debía hacerlo sentir mejor pues por fin había logrado hacer que serena tsukino se tragara sus palabras ¿no? pero entonces por que se sentía mal..de alguna manera sabia que había herido sus sentimientos mientras que serena ,ella no se explicaba por que le había dado la razón , se sentía tonta, por que le dio la razón?..por que no tuvo el valor de reclamarle sus palabras..por que por primera vez había cedido..acaso era por que el tenia razón?..acaso ella no tenia a nadie .. estaba sola..acaso fue eso?..o fue el echo de que su esposa lo extrañaba...de que ambos se extrañaban .. no lo sabia, quizás..sí ..quizás desde aquel momento se dio cuenta de que durante toda su vida había estado sola...

♥ **SYS ♥**

_la lluvia no quiere césar al igual que mi llanto..aun las lagrimas salen..me siento tan tonta como aquella vez, donde sí ,donde me di cuenta de que estaba sola..ahora ya puedo aceptarlo, me sentía sola y aquello que me había dicho Seiya era verdad mi soledad me obligaba a hacer sentir mal a los que si tenían a alguien..aunque..aunque tal vez.. no fue eso..si no el echo de que ambos se extrañaran...el echo de que no pudieran vivir uno sin el otro...no lo sé, solo sé que quizás..ahí , ahí me di cuenta de que tal vez Seiya Kou podía hacer desaparecer mi soledad..._

**continuara..**

**hi!!! Ya aquí ¿tarde? Creo que solo un poquito no? jaja como dije esto va rapidillo y prueba será el próximo capi donde ya..ya comienza el meollo del asunto jaja SI así es, ya se imaginan a que me refiero ¿no? jaja muchas gracias por todos sus reviws..hubo uno donde mencionaba que cada cuado actualizo, la vedad no podría dar fechas por que depende de cómo ande mi imaginación pero de que termino el fic lo termino ya que solo serán por lo mucho 12 capis jaja así que de eso no hay duda ..tal vez y ahora que mi imaginación ta con migo actualizo una vez por semana pero como dije todo depende de mi imaginación ok..weno ya para no extenderme demasiado nos vemos en el próximo capi ****INEVITABLE ATRACCIÒN **** ( si ya lo comencé jaja) ahora sin mas se despide por ahora su amiga**

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	6. Chapter V

_-aun llorando..?_

_-le sonrió mientras seco mis lagrimas ,nuevamente mi vista se había perdido en aquel panorama además... _

_-pensaste que ya me había ido a dormir..?-me dijo mientras nuevamente tomaba asiento en aquel sofá _

_-bueno pues.- en realidad sí ,había pensado en ello pues me dijo que ahí estaba una almohada y que si gustaba podía quedarme, supongo que se canso de esperar a que le relatara todo pues de pronto dijo "iré a ver a mi esposa, ahora vuelvo".., ahora un silencio bastante incomodo empezó a formarse entre ambos ¿acaso a llegado la hora de que .._

_-me dirás?..o prefieres que haga preguntas directas..-genial..claro! tenia que ser él ¿pero por que tanto interés en saberlo..?sí, si lo acepto yo vine a el pero no con la intención de relatarle todo.¿.o si? yo vine por que.._

_-sé que solo necesitabas desahogarte pero créeme las lagrimas no ayudan en mucho..además no van con tigo.._

_le sonrió ..creo que es la primera vez que le sonrió con dulzura y el me corresponde ,sin mas me siento a su lado y dejo que me abrase, quizás tenga razón y las palabras terminaran por arrancármelo del corazón..._

_-que es gracioso?.._

_-¿acaso estoy riendo?..no lo negare..sí lo estoy y ¿por que..?._

_-lo recordaste no es así?.._

_-solo pude afirmar..-es que ahora lo veo gracioso si yo soy la culpable de que estés casado con ella entonces tu eres el culpable de que ..bueno tu sabes.._

_-yo no pedí que me rechazaras..serena si me hubieses aceptado _

_-si..si lo se..pero sabes de alguna forma no me arrepiento pues así tuviste la oportunidad de conocerla y por lo que eh notado eres feliz... y créeme a mi lado no lo hubieras sido.mi carácter es un tanto.._

_-si lo se..especial.._

_-pues.._

_-me gustaría saber..saber como es que.._

_-como es que terminamos así?.._

_-pues.._

_-doy un largo suspiro..sí tengo que tomar un poco de aire al menos para relajarme pues..pues no puedo dejar que mi llanto me venza nuevamente...y por fin me digno a hablar...-recuerdas que haruka me mando de viaje a Venecia con Seiya .._

_-si..acabábamos de terminar y bueno yo ya sabia del viaje, incluso haruka me había propuesto que fuera yo..pero..bueno para que entrar en detalles mejor dime que es lo que paso _

_-pues..pues ahí comenzó todo..todo comenzó desde que discutimos en el avión ..recuerdo que en dos días no le dirigí la palabra a Seiya y ..._

**capitulo V**

**atracción inevitable **

-entonces eso es todo..?- dijo no creyendo lo rápido que fueron las contrataciones

-así es señor Kou el trato esta serrado y nos da gusto saber que las compañías moon respaldaran nuestro proyecto..-Seiya sonrió e iba ofrecerles la mano pero..

-el gusto es mutuo caballeros..-concluyo serena mientras le ganaba la partida a Seiya y ella recibía las felicitaciones de todos, Seiya solo la miró con una medio sonrisa..mientras veía como los socios salían poco a poco del restaurante..sí así es habían serrado el trato en un restaurante ahora ya era de noche.. casi de madrugada

-¿acaso ya te vas?..-dijo al ver como es que serena se ponía de pie..no sabia por que pero ya extrañaba las discusiones pues desde que habían bajado del avión serena no le había dirigido la palabra , y si lo hacia era solo para hablar de negocios, incluso había intentado el entablar una conversación pero ella siempre lo evadía ¿por qué? ..no lo sabia .. acaso aun se sentía herida?..tal vez si, por que el sabia y había notado a la perfección una mirada llena de tristeza en el avión..una mirada que le decía había lastimado sus sentimientos, además ese extraño sentimiento que lo invadía no ayudaba en mucho ...

-acaso ahí razón para quedarme..?..

-dio un largo suspiro.-no la hay , pero te iras sola...-sí así es ,quería discutir así al menos sabría que todo estaba bien, que lo del avión no tenia importancia y que esa sensación que invadía su corazón no existía ..o al menos eso quería pensar pues últimamente la mirada de serena lo incomodaba demasiado quizás por que ya no lo miraba con frialdad..o cinismo..si no solo, fija y profundamente

-sola?...-se sorprendió un poco..-acaso piensas quedarte?.. por si no lo as notado el lugar esta apunto de serrar..-le miro y Seiya sonrió, sí sin duda ya extrañaba esas discusiones..

-no tengo deseos de ir a dormir, la noche es espléndida y no quisiera desperdiciarla en un cuarto de hotel..eso es todo.-sin mas se puso de pie colocando el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa

-serena sonrió un poco.- bien... haga lo que guste..-dijo algo enfada pues regresaría sola..si así es..eso es lo que la había echo enfadar..le molestaba que Seiya la dejara sola después de cada junta ¿por qué? no lo sabia lo miro fijamente por breves segundos sin mas dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse del lugar ...

-Seiya sonrió..sonrió nuevamente ..esa mirada..esa mirada que le había mostrado...no estaba seguro de lo que haría pero quizás así harían las pases y ese extraño sentimiento por fin lo abandonaría –gusta acompañarme..

-serena paro en seco..eso si no se lo esperaba..volteo nuevamente..-no creo que le guste pasar la noche conmigo..-desafió...

-y por que no?..

-pues por que..-comenzó a acercarse a el...había recordado algo que no hacia mucho había pasado mientras cenaban..algo que llego como por arte de magia a su cabeza..

**flash back**

ambos habían llegado 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada, el contrato ya había sido firmado el día anterior , solo faltaba la confirmación y los últimos detalles así que decidieron serrarlo en un lujoso restaurante, serena llego vestida para la ocasión, traía un vestido bastante pegado que simplemente le hacia figura a su espectacular cuerpo ,era color rosa además de ser algo corto por lo que por lógica al llegar al lugar todos y cada uno de los hombres a pesar de estar bien acompañados la observaron..no no la observaron se la comían con los ojos

-parece que estas llamando mucho la atención..-sutilmente le comento Seiya al mismo tiempo en pasaba su mano derecha por detrás de su cintura y le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia a los "caballeros" , después de aquel acto se dirigieron a la mesa sin comentar nada al respecto... o al menos en apariencia

**fin flash back**

nuevamente lo miraba..lo miro después de recordar aquello, no le había tomado importancia pero ahora..ahora podía sentir esa misma sensación que tuvo al sentir su brazo sobre su cintura, esa misma sensación que tenia al verlo a los ojos..al ver esos zafiros fijamente..aun mantenía su sonrisa, ya no había duda alguna ,Seiya Kou le atraía..

-esa sonrisa desconcertó a Seiya.., ahora ¿ por qué le sonreía? -me dará una razón..?-pregunto despreocupado..después de todo aun quería seguir escuchando su voz

-la razón es muy simple Seiya ...-llego hasta el para mirarlo fijamente.. por lo que Seiya sin darse cuenta retrocedió..¿intimidación? si tal vez..esa mirada y esos labios que se movían frente a el lo intimidaron -y esa es que estas casado..-termino diciendo mientras daba media vuelta ahora sí dispuesta a marcharse..-disfruta de tu noche..-dijo al mismo tiempo en que caminaba en dirección al hotel atravesando un puente, no quería voltear...no quería ver su cara... tal vez sabia que lo había desconcertado pero imaginaba que si era un poco inteligente..sabría que le quiso decir ... mientras que Seiya sí para que negarlo quedo desconcertado..¿qué le quiso decir?

♥ **SYS ♥**

-me dará una razón..?

-la razón es muy simple Seiya ...-llego hasta el para mirarlo fijamente.. por lo que Seiya sin darse cuenta retrocedió.. ..¿intimidación? si tal vez..esa mirada y esos labios que se movían frente a el lo intimidaron -y esa es que estas casado..-termino diciendo mientras daba media vuelta ahora sí dispuesta a marcharse..-disfruta de tu noche..-dijo al mismo tiempo en que caminaba en dirección al hotel atravesando un puente

-rayos!! y ahora por que no puedo sacar eso de mi cabeza..-se repetía con rabia al dar por quinta vez una vuelta sobre su cama , termino por deshacerse de las sabanas para quedar sentado sobre ella –maldición!!..-nuevamente pronuncio con rabia , se puso de pie y dirigió al baño para mojarse el rostro no hacia mucho que había llegado después de dar un pequeño paseo ..paseo donde también esas palabras rondaron por su mente.. termino mirándose al espejo ¿por qué? ..eso era lo que su mente se repetía...termino por dar un largo suspiro mientras medio le sonreía a su reflejo ¿acaso?...

♥ **SYS ♥**

la mañana llego por completo y prueba de ello eran los rayos del sol que le daban justo sobre su rostro, sabia que su vuelo de regreso saldría mañana por la mañana así que ese seria su día libre...sin mas se deshizo de las sabanas para dirigirse al baño..dejando que el agua la envolviera por completo al igual que algunos pensamientos ...

**flash back**

-acéptalo..el echo de que no tengas a nadie preocupándose por ti, no significa que yo corra con la misma suerte.. además al menos yo tengo a alguien especial a mi lado y no estoy amargándole la vida a los que si tienen el amor de alguien...y..

**fin flash back…**

dio un largo suspiro al recordar aquello ... -pero que tonta- se dijo al mismo tiempo en que salía de la ducha y se miraba al espejo , una sonrisa surco sus labios...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-disculpe la señorita tsukino sigue en su habitación...?-pregunto con intriga pues ya era tarde y no la había visto en el comedor...

-nego..-no, la señorita tsukino salió desde muy temprano, incluso se llevo su llave.. - eso si que desconcertó a Seiya que por un momento se sintió molesto..

-a propósito es usted Seiya Kou..

-a..si..así es..acaso se le ofrece algo?..

-nego.-a mi nada es solo que ayer cuando usted no estaba recibió una llamada por cobrar de..una señorita...

-Seiya sonrió al imaginar de quién se trataba.-dejo algún recado?

-no lo siento..

-ya veo..podría usar su teléfono..?

♥ **SYS ♥**

-muchas gracias..-sonreía mientras tomaba asiento en una pequeña banca para disfrutar de su helado..era algo que le gustaba hacer a solas, disfrutar de esa exquisitez..así lo describía..le gustaba la sensación fría sobre su paladar por lo que siempre..y eso sí siempre lo comía sola..no le gustaba que nadie la mirase comerlo, pues podrían tacharla de infantil por pedir aún en cono y no en vaso, había decidido dar un paseo , Venecia le resultaba muy atractiva, además ya había decidido pasear por sus canales...le gustaba la idea de abordar una góndola aunque sabia que eso solo se hacia acompañado y pedirle a Seiya Kou que la acompañase estaba como ultima opción y mas ahora que sabia lo que sentía

-hola linda..-un chico de rara apariencia se sentó a su lado...serena solo lo miro de reojo sin hacerle mucho caso..y fue cuando sintió el acercamiento de aquel sujeto hacia ella ..sin mas se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse, lo que menos quería era que alguien le arruinara su día pero antes de marcharse sintió como aquel sujeto la sujetaba del brazo..

-no me digas que ya te vas..?..por que no te quedas conmigo..y pasamos un buen rato...-pronuncio en voz ronca y detestable

-suélteme ahora mismo..-exigió al momento en que luchaba por safarse..pero aquel sujeto puso mas fuerza..-me esta lastimado!!..-decía muy molesta..¿pedir ayuda..? no, había notado que estaba en un pequeño parque y solo eran niños los que estaban...estaba dispuesta a darle una cachetada al menos se defendería ella misma , pero cuando menos lo espero el sujeto se puso de pie y la sujeto de ambos brazos –vamos te prometo que no...

-hey tu.!!...-se escucho una voz salvadora a lo lejos, sin titubear serena volteo y se encontró con el rostro de Seiya que se acercaba rápidamente –suéltala ahora mismo...-exigió al momento en que le lanzaba un golpe justo sobre su cara.. haciendo que cayera ...

-estas bien..?

-ella solo pudo afirmar..no sabia que decir

-Seiya dio un largo suspiro mientras la tomaba de la mano..-menos mal ,ahora será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que despierte..-dicho esto ambos se alejaron..serena no pronunciaba nada solo sentía la mano de Seiya sobre la suya además de sentir algo..algo que..algo que...que no quería sentir , Seiya noto algo en su mirada..algo que le decía que no estaba bien..

-te hizo daño?..no evito preocuparse..

-serena nego mientras lo soltaba bruscamente..-no necesito que te preocupes por mi!!!-grito fuertemente desconcertándolo un poco..

-Seiya termino sonriendo iluso..- claro!..eso me gano por querer hacer mi buena obra del día..,un insulto!

-si quieres hacer tu buena obra búscate a alguien mas...-dijo al mismo tiempo en que le daba la espalda..Seiya no evito sentirse molesto ...

-bien siendo así te dejo!!

-pues hazlo..anda vete..!!..-volteo para encararlo ambos se miraron retadoramente esperando a que uno de los dos cediera y se fuera...pero ninguno quería hacerlo seguían mirándose..ella veía esos zafiros..mientras que el veía esos celestes ambas miradas que hablaban por si solas..Seiya dio un largo suspiro..

-esta mas que claro que ninguno se moverá de aquí así que al menos..déjame disculparme...-termino diciendo en un tono tranquilo..sí así es quería disculparse no estaba seguro pero ayer durante su insomnio había descubierto algo ..algo que no quería sentir..algo que su mente quería confundir con culpabilidad...

-que?..-eso si que la desconcertó..-disculparse?..acaso ahora el era el que estaba cediendo por completo...-si lo dices por lo del avión ..tengo que decirte que no me afecto en nada...-su orgullo tenia que prevalecer después de todo

-Seiya sonrió iluso..-créeme no sabes mentir..-le miró seriamente y ella..ella ahora era la intimidada, retrocedía ante el acercamiento de Seiya – y sí , es por lo del avión -termino a escasos cm de sus rostro...-se que herí tus sentimientos al decirte que no tenias a nadie..así que..

-serena nego mientras sonreía..-créeme no los heriste y realmente eres patético al tratar de disculparte...-ahora ella lo miraba.-uno no debe arrepentirse por decir la verdad...además..tu disculpa no es sincera

-aquélla respuesta lo dejo algo sorprendido..no se la esperaba...pero después término sonriendo iluso – que no es sincera...?-ahora pregunto desconcertado

-claro que no..!.-comenzó a reír un poco.-crees que disculpándote podrás disfrazar lo que realmente oculta tu mirada...créeme tu mirada es muy fácil de leer..

-que insinúas..que soy predecible?

-serena afirmo..

-y según tú que es lo que dice mi mirada...-termino nuevamente retándola..

-en verdad quieres que te lo diga..?...desafió

-inténtalo..

-pues dice esto..-sin mas termino acercándose a su rostro y sin previo aviso lo tomo de las mejillas para así poder aprisionar sus labios..así es lo beso..Seiya quedo sorprendió..aun mantenía los ojos abiertos pero...pero después..después y no supo en que momento pero dejo que aquellos húmedos labios lo atraparan por completo , cedió ante ella...termino cediendo ante aquel sabor...termino cediendo tanto, que el mismo termino abrazándola para así poder tener mejor deleite de la fruta prohíba , un beso sin duda apasionado que ambos disfrutaban.. ahora la pregunta era..¿quién seria el ultimo en ceder..?

♥ **SYS ♥**

**y sí, ahí comenzó todo..¿raro? tal vez..¿romántico? quizás, yo...yo lo único que sabia en ese momento era que esos labios se convertirían en mi perdición...ambos nos separamos al mismo tiempo..yo con una cara llena de vergüenza y ella..ella con una linda sonrisa... lo demás no hace falta mencionarlo..me sentí arrepentido en aquel momento quería morirme..realmente jamás me hubiera imaginado el traicionar a MI esposa de esa manera tan vil y...**

**-fría..**

**-que?.-volteó al escuchar su voz pues me encuentro solo observando a través de la ventana el caer de la lluvia **

**-digo que se siente fría la cama sin ti...anda Seiya ven..**

**-por que me mira así?..si supiera lo que oculto , si supiera que ya no me causa nada de atracción física.. ¡dios! me siento aun peor , si supiera ...**

**-estas muy tenso..-me lo dice mientras se acerca por detrás y me abraza..¿qué acaso se empeña en hacerme sentir aun peor? ¿acaso ya lo sabe y esa es su manera de atacarme psicológicamente? y ahora..ahora besa mi cuello...pero..pero yo lo se ,sus besos no se comparan a los de ella..y las noches...**

**continuara...**

**hi!!! Ya aquí SI actualice rápido no? jaja hay! es que andaba inspirada jeje ,les gusto?..si es así déjenme reviw, la aspiración sigue por aquí así que tal vez no tarde tanto en el otro capi pero no lo se jaja depende de reviws quizás, muchas gracias por su apoyo me alegro que el fic les siga gustando y sí ya voy por los 50 en tan solo 6 capis jaja (eso es mucho para mi créanme jeje) haber si se puede llegar a los 100 con 8 capis quizás..no? jaja (si tSuKi tu y tus sueños guajiros ) en fin nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capi COMIENZA EL JUEGO y ya para no quitarles mas su valioso tiempo se despide por ahora su amiga**

**§ tSuKi Ai KoU §**


	7. Chapter VI

**se a quedado dormida…y otra vez fue por que le dije lo mismo.. "vengo cansado y mañana será un largo día.."y nuevamente terminé solo sonriéndole cínicamente ..sí eso ya es solo rutina ... ¿acaso no sospecha mi engaño? O será que aún el amor la mantiene ciega ante todo a su alrededor ,quizás sí ,quizás aun piensa o imagina que mi corazón le pertenece.. suena duro o incluso frío todo lo que pienso pero al fin y al cabo es verdad, yo ya no siento nada por ella , no siento aquel latido que me volvió loco en aquel entonces..ya no siento calidez..ya no siento nada... **

**capitulo VI**

**comienza el juego**

-maldición!!!..grito por sexta vez mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama ¿por qué aquel beso no salía de su mente?..por que aquella cálida sonrisa invadía todos sus sentidos?..no se lo explicaba..se sentía mal..sentía que había traicionado lo mas valioso de toda su vida..¿por qué había sido débil ante esos labios? por qué había dejado que eso celestes lo derrotaran? mil y un preguntas mas se podía formular..preguntas que no sabia como explicarlas..así que sin mas y en su desesperación tomo una decisión..se incorporo completamente ,tomo la primera chaqueta que encontró, se la coloco y salió de su habitación..quería repuestas..y respuestas encontraría, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que tal vez..aquellas respuestas... podían dirigirlo al mismo infierno...

♥ **SYS ♥**

rozo sus labios por milésima vez...esa sensación jamás la había experimentado..sentía un ardor indescriptible, aun podía sentir ese fuego que hubo en aquel pequeño beso...beso que estaba segura jamás volvería a experimentar..lo sabia pues..

**flash back**

ambos terminaron separándose...no evito mostrar una pequeña sonrisa..pues claramente sintió como es que él la había correspondido completamente...

-se..Seiya yo..-quería decir algo..ni ella misma se lo explicaba..

-nego para si mismo, no se lo explicaba ,simplemente no se explicaba como es que sucedió aquello ,termino tomándola bruscamente del brazo..- esto no se va a volver a repetir, me entendiste!!-grito furioso mientras daba media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse..se fue sin percatarse como es que serena dejaba rodar una pequeña lagrima..

**fin flash back..**

termino hundiendo su rostro en el agua tibia..ya casi se enfriaba por completo aquel baño de rosas que había preparado..había perdido la noción del tiempo que había permanecido en aquella tina..solo percibía aquel vapor dejado por el calor del agua, que por cierto ya la empezaba a marear..pero no le importaba...quería sentirse relajada y liberada pues por fin había echo lo que deseo desde el primer instante en que lo vio..si así es..ahora lo comprendía..comprendía el por que le interesaba discutir con el..por que le gustaba hacerlo rabiar cada que le reprochaba sus llamadas...sí ahora comprendía que ella misma quería alejarse de el..que quería que la odiara..pues esa atracción simplemente no ocurriría...

-toc..toc..toc!!!..-el resonar fuerte de la puerta la asusto pues ya casi se quedaba dormida en el agua...-toc..toc.. nuevamente aquel sonido...con pesadez y casi tambaleándose pues realmente el vapor la había dejado con solo 3 de sus sentidos, tomo una pequeña toalla ,se la amarro en el cuerpo solo cubriendo sus senos y mínima parte de abajo pues la toalla no llegaba ni siquiera a los muslos

-toc..toc...

-ya voy!!..-grito y termino abriendo bruscamente la puerta..-pero..quien..-apenas si reconoció la silueta pues prácticamente termino cayendo en los brazos de aquel desconocido...

♥ **SYS ♥**

juraría que un gran bloque le había caído justo sobre la cabeza pues todo giraba a su alrededor..en cuanto abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver aquellos zafiros clavados sobre ella ..sintió como esos zafiros la observaban profundamente, al sentir aquello rápidamente recordó que traía solo una toalla ,aunque se sorprendió al sentir las cobijas justo sobre ella..¿acaso Seiya la había cobijado? un sonrojo inmediato la invadió..mientras observaba como es que Seiya se ponía de pie para después ofrecerle un poco de agua...

-toma..

-no dijo nada aun mantenía esa sorpresa en su rostro pues el era la última persona que se imaginaba vería en la madrugada...tomo un poco del contenido aun observando solo los zafiros inexpresivos de Seiya...o solo tal vez unos zafiros llenos de arrepentimiento..un silencio invadió a ambos...mientras que serena solo observaba sus zafiros, Seiya no podía evitar observar sus labios..así es veía y observaba aquellos labios que no hacia mucho había probado ... ¿acaso aun quería mas? no..no ,ni siquiera podía permitirse pensar eso..no podía él estaba casado..pero..pero sus labios..y ahora hasta su bien formado cuerpo lo tentaban demasiado...

-y..y a que as venido si se puede saber...? -por fin pregunto rompiendo aquel silencio pues ya había notado como es que Seiya la observaba demasiado..

-Seiya sonrió iluso..-pues a salvarte la vida no..

-disculpa?..-se hizo la desentendida..mientras que Seiya la miraba fijamente..

-la verdad es que fue suerte el que haya llegado ,pues si no lo hubiera echo ahora mismo estarías ahogada o incluso asfixiada...el vapor suele ser muy peligroso si se tiene encerrado...¿sabias eso?

-serena ahora fue la que sonrió..-y supongo ahora querrás que te de las gracias ..no?..-termino por clavar sus celestes en el...la verdad se alegraba de que la conversación fuera en ese sentido y no en otro..

-descuida como te dije fue solo suerte el que haya llegado..así que no pretendo escuchar un gracias de tus labios...-le siguió el juego..

-pues bien por que no pensaba dártelas..al fin y al cabo como tu me as dicho..no hay nadie que se preocupe por mi..-termino sonriéndole..mas sin embargo recibió una sonrisa irónica departe de Seiya..

-por que te empeñas en decir solo tonterías..?

-que?

-esta mas que claro que aunque sea solo una persona se preocupa por ti... y tú lo sabes..-su mirada se torno seria en segundos..mientras que serena guardaba silencio..-simplemente te comportas como una niña caprichosa huyendo de sus responsabilidades...-terminó gritándole un poco..

-que sabes tú de responsabilidades...-finalmente contesto al mismo tiempo en que salía de la cama no notando que estaba completamente desnuda..pues su furia y orgullo era lo único que sentía en aumento...Seiya sonrió iluso ,aunque con sonrojo ciertamente su cuerpo era demasiado tentador..bajo un poco la mirada y fue cuando serena noto su estado , mas sin embargo en lugar de que se cubriera sonrió mientras tomaba delicada mete la mano de Seiya sorprendiéndolo, logrando así que le mostrara sus zafiros..

-acaso te intimido?..-pregunto olvidándose por completo de aquella "amena platica"..

-Seiya sonrió en negación..-acaso deberías hacerlo?..

-no lo se..quizás..por que tu mirada me dice muchas cosas...-pronuncio suavemente mientras colocaba la palma de su mano justo sobre su pecho

-como lo del beso..?.-pregunto bastante iluso

-serena termino dando un largo suspiro mientras lo soltaba y tomaba una bata para dormir y se la colocaba ante su sorpresa..ahora fue Seiya el que termino acercándose a ella tomando asiento justo a su lado..serena al sentir su acercamiento no evito alejarse un poco y ahora fue él quién sonrió..-veo que soy yo el que te intimida..-pronuncio en voz ronca pues podía oler aquella esencia dejada por el jabón...no, mas bien olía a rosas...

-no creo que te guste escuchar mi respuesta ..-dijo al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie para míralo fijamente y termino solo sonreído..-y si no has venido a salvarme la vida entonces , a que as venido...?

-ahora Seiya fue el que se puso de pie, no estaba seguro, ni siquiera sabia como es que se lo preguntaría o le daría a entender el significado de ese beso..pues estaba mas que claro que estaba muy confundido respecto a aquella sensación que lo invadió en aquel momento...-quizás si se tu respuesta..sabré que debo preguntarte..-finalmente dijo , ya no pensaba en lo que decía, simplemente dejaba controlase por sus impulsos

serena termino sonriendo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a el..-en verdad quieres que te diga la verdad..?-pregunto ilusa pues en realidad no sabia que responder..no sabia que pasaría si le decía que si o incluso si le respondía con un no..

-Seiya simplemente termino acercándose a ella quedando a escasos cm de su rostro..-te mentiría si te dijera que prefrió escuchar una mentira ..-finalmente pregunto..

-sonrió mientras le sostenía la mirada..- entonces..esta señor Kou..es mi respuesta..-sin mas ,sin que decir ni opinar nuevamente termino aprisionando sus labios ,nuevamente mostró debilidad ante el..nuevamente ambos mostraron debilidad , mas sin embargo Seiya termino por acortar ese beso..no por gusto si no por un miedo que lo invadió inconscientemente ..un miedo que se apodero de el en segundos..

-sabes que estoy casado no es así?...-pregunto entre voz cortada tratando de recobrar un poco de aliento mientras que sus zafiros seguían perdidos en aquellos celestes hipnotizantes y en el pequeño rubor formado en las mejillas de la rubia , serena asintió con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción ...ante ahora un confuso Seiya –si lo sabes..entonces , por que?

-por que?.-sonrió un tanto ilusa..-ese por qué es tu pregunta ante mi respuesta?

-esto..-no entendía..no sabia que hacia..no sabia por que había dejado que el deseo se posesionara de el..¿deseo?..si así es ..ahora lo sabia..la deseaba..deseaba probar nuevamente esos labios..deseaba conocerla..deseba mas que un simple gracias ,deseaba mas de ella..y eso..no..no se lo podía permitir..sin mas y bastante molesto coloco su mano sobre la cerradura, era tiempo de marcharse de ahí ¿y las respuestas que buscaba?..tal vez era mejor no escucharlas de sus labios..quizás era mejor quedarse con sus mismas conclusiones y no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos una vez mas..¿impulsos? si así es ya lo sabia..ahora sabia que frete a esos celestes no podía ocultarlos..ya no podía ocultar nada frente a ella y por si fuera poco sabia que ya no podría ocultar o negar que esos celestes ,esos labios..y ese cuerpo lo atraían completamente, abandono aquella habitación..azotando la puerta completamente

escucho el azotar mientras veía fijamente la puerta cerrada ,una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios ,una sonrisa algo diferente..pues ahora sabia que la atracción era mutua..ya lo sabia ..al menos sabia que tenia una oportunidad , tal vez si..tal vez sí , solo era un capricho..pero..pero quería probar mas que esos labios , ahora quería conocerlo completamente..siempre había tenido lo que quería.. ¿egoísta..? quizás si..quizás si lo estaba haciendo pero..pero Seiya Kou le atraía y le atraía con locura ..y le hacia sentir algo..algo que estaba dispuesta averiguar que era ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

no evito frenar con brusquedad ante aquel poste... ¿en que momento se salió del rumbo? No lo sabia simplemente se sentía furioso consigo mismo ... al recordar aquello

**flash back...**

-quieres mas?

-...

-cariño ..

-...

-Seiya..

-...

-Seiya!!!..-finalmente grito..

-reacciono algo confuso..-lo..lo siento kakyu decías?..-trato de preguntar con cariño

-dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento frente a el..-te sientes bien..?desde que hiciste ese dichoso viaje as estado muy distraído, acaso sucedió algo?..

-no..no..claro que no..que podría suceder..-pronuncio un tanto nervioso, por primera vez le mentía a su esposa..

-seguro?..

-por supuesto-afirmo con una sonrisa un tanto fingida ..cualquiera que lo conociera aunque fuese un poco sabría que estaba mintiendo pero no ella, quizás por que siempre le hablaba con la verdad

-kakyu le sonrió mientras se acercaba a sus labios tomándolo por las mejillas..-sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?...-finalmente dijo en voz dulce y cariñosa..mientras acortaba aquella distancia con un cálido beso...Seiya serró los ojos..pero algo sucedió..fugazmente la imagen de serena cruzo por su mente..al igual que aquella sensación del primer contacto..y la imagen desnuda de su cuerpo , termino separándose bruscamente de kakyu quién solo lo miro bástate extrañada...

-lo siento se me hace tarde..-ya sin decir nada y sin darle el clásico beso de despedida salió rápidamente

**fin flash back**

-rayos!!..-termino chocando sus puños contra el volante esa ya era la quinta vez que le pasaba , la quinta vez que veía la imagen de serena y la quinta vez que se preguntaba..¿qué le sucedía? ¿por qué no podía sacar esos celestes de su mente? En segundos puso en marcha su auto no podía seguir así..tenia que aclarar las cosas ahora mismo..tenia que saber que era lo que sentía por serena tsukino

♥ **SYS ♥**

tomo un poco de aire antes de poner un pie fuera del elevador, la subida se le había echo eterna..había tomado una decisión y no se retractaría de ella ...

-buenas días señor Kou ..

-buenas días mizuno –correspondió aquel saludo-..la señorita tsukino ya llego?..

-nego extrañando a Seiya..-se reporto enferma y parece que no vendrá en toda la semana..

-enferma?..ciertamente eso lo sorprendió demasiado pues ayer estaba perfectamente .era verdad que ya no se hablaban mucho y que ni siquiera discutían ,simplemente ahora solo compartían relación de compañeros de trabajo... eso sucedió desde la llegada de ese viaje , ya habían pasado cerca de dos semanas en donde ambos mantenían esa distancia y dos semanas donde ninguno pareció darle importancia a lo sucedido en Venecia.. –ya veo..-finalmente dijo al mismo tiempo en que se dirigía a su oficina – podrías llevarme los..

-vaya pero si llega tarde señor Kou...

-sonrió mientras lo saludaba..-se me hizo un poco tarde señor tenouh tuve unos problemas con el auto y..

-ya veo...-sonrió mientras veía a amy..-y serena, no ha llegado ?..

-nego..-se reporto enferma y..

-enferma!!.-dijo casi al punto de la histeria..

-bu..bueno eso dijo y..

-dio un largo suspiro..-ni hablar parece que tendrá mas trabajo..-decía refiriéndose a Seiya..

-sonrió en negación..- descuide no hay problema con ello...yo solo puedo arreglármelas..

-bien siendo así..

-disculpen..-hablo amy ..

-si..?

-bueno lo que pasa es que estos documentes acaban de llegar y es necesaria la firma de la señorita tsukino para que se aprueben las distribuciones...

-haruka tomo los papeles y se los extendió a Seiya...-y..y esto?..creí que era la firma de serena la que se necesitaba...

-y así es –Seiya simplemente no entendía.- ahora estoy muy ocupado y estos documentos son muy importantes así que...amy..

-si..

-dele a Kou la dirección de serena

-que?!.-eso si que lo sorprendió bastante.. –pero..

-llévele los documentos, que los firme y de paso le lleva estas carpetas..-le extendió las carpetas y sin decir mas se dirigió a su oficina dejando a Seiya muy extrañado..sin saber que pensar ¿ir a su casa?

♥ **SYS ♥**

-ya..ya veo..-sonrió quizás esa era la primera sonrisa sincera que le dirigía..-pues..felicidades..

-solo eso?..

-si no es eso lo que querías escuchar, entonces dime que quieres que te diga..

-no lo se quizás...pensé que tal vez..

-nego mientras se ponía de pie...-no hay nada que decir..solo eso

-sonrió un poco..-creí que al menos te pondrías un poco celosa..

-celosa?..

-afirmo..-bueno nunca te a gustado perder y.

-darien..sinceramente no se por que vienes a decirme que te vas a casar...acaso pensabas que te diría que no lo hicieras..? que me dieras otra oportunidad?.

-pues en realidad sí

-que?..

-rei es una gran persona pero no se, yo...

-darien escucha lo que tenias que decirme ya lo as echo..me insultaste acaso ya lo olvidaste..?

-serena yo no te insulte simplemente..

ticc.ticc

-esperas a alguien?..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras lo veía fijamente..-darien lo que teníamos que decirnos no lo hemos dicho , se feliz... ten hijos y disfruta de una familia...por que bien sabes que yo..

-sonrió iluso..-si lo se... te da miedo ser feliz..

-eso no..

-deacuerdo ya no lo intentare mas..sinceramente espero que encuentres el amor en alguna parte..-sin mas que decir el mismo termino abriendo la puerta, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Seiya afuera aunque no mas que él, paso a su costado y termino abordando el elevador , serena vio aquello, medio sonrió mientras veía a Seiya parado justo en la entrada..

-pasa..-pronuncio suavemente , Seiya afirmo y termino entrando a su departamento no muy convencido ,observo que todo estaba en completo orden además de ser muy elegante y fino sin mencionar que noto a serena con solo una bata de baño..

-quieres algo de tomar?..

-a..bueno yo..-momento!! Estaba siendo amable..? acaso amablemente le dijo que si quería tomar algo?...-no gracias..yo solo viene a..-pero guardo silencio al ver como es que serena se sentaba en el sofá...mientras veía el movimiento tranquilo del humeante café..

-se va a casar...

-que?.-la miro desentendido..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras se recargaba en el respaldo y reía ilusa..-creo que después de todo si me afecto aunque sea un poco, sonrió mientras se incorporaba..- no lo sé quizás por que tiene razón..-Seiya no entendía pero cuando menos lo pensó o imagino ya se encontraba sentado justo a su lado... serena al sentir su acercamiento termino mirándolo fijamente..-Seiya?...

-si..

-dime, a ti te asusta la responsabilidad...?

-Seiya no entendida y serena nuevamente le sonrió suavemente al ver su reacción..-me refiero a que si estas consiente de que , de que toda tu vida esta llena de ella..

-a que quieres llegar..?.-finalmente pregunto pues ciertamente no entendía el punto además de que ese acercamiento y ese aroma lo tentaban demasiado

-no lo se... creo que solo estoy diciendo puras tonterías...o solo quizás la fiebre esta aumentando .-nuevamente suspiro mientras serraba los ojos recargándose en el respaldo nuevamente ,aunque no se esperaba que una suave mano le tocara la frete..Seiya lo había echo no supo por que ,quizás por que quería encontrar aquella respuesta que tanto le atormentaba

-definitivamente si es la fiebre...-pronuncio suavemente mientras la retiraba con sonrojo..su suave y tersa piel le causaban una sensación muy reconfortable... sensación que tal vez lo sacarían de control en cualquier momento..

-serena le sonrió mientras sus celestes se clavaban en aquellos zafiros..-se..será mejor que te vallas...-no sabia si era la fiebre o solo el deseo pero..pero sentía arder hasta la mas mínima parte de todo su ser

-que?..-eso si que lo extraño..

-nuevamente le sonrió pero ahora poniéndose de pie –por que si no lo haces...probare que tan alto es tu nivel de responsabilidad Seiya Kou ..-Seiya sonrió..ante aquello..¿sonrió? sí sonrió ¿por qué?. la respuesta quizás estaba a punto de averiguarla termino poniéndose de pie mientras lentamente se acercaba a su rostro...¿impulso..? sí así es ahora solo se dejaba controlar por sus impulsos serena sonrió mientras lo tomaba por las mejillas..

-quieres jugar?..

-jugar?

-afirmo..mientras lo tomaba de su mano izquierda safando el anillo al mismo tiempo en que depositaba un ligero beso sobre su mejilla, termino apartándose un poco de el...tomo su mano derecha colocándoselo sobre su palma...-sin responsabilidades..sin ataduras..sin nada..solo diversión..y sobre todo sin arrepentimientos..

-sin arrepentirnos?..

-sonrió en afirmación..-sin arrepentimientos..- finalmente susurro mientras se aferraba a sus labios esperando a que el correspondiera ,y lo hizo Seiya termino aferrándose a sus labios jugando ágilmente con su lengua ,ambos jugaban , por fin había encontrado esa respuesta..serena tsukino le atraía deseo...y una atracción inevitable al querer mas de ella ¿debilidad? quizás si..quizás también le provoca una debilidad que ahora mismo estaba apunto de saciar ..finalmente la rodeo y cubrió entre sus brazos mientras lentamente se deshacía de aquella ligera bata entre caricias y besos deseosos de placer ya no pensaba..su mente estaba en blanco..¿el anillo? Ese objeto se hizo insignificante al tiempo en que choco contra el piso...

♥ **SYS ♥**

_y ahora por que me mira como si me estuviera reprochando algo..¿quería saberlo no?..pues ahora, ahí esta su respuesta..! sí, yo fui la que comenzó todo..lo sé yo misma tengo la culpa de que ahora me encuentre sufriendo así.. pero simplemente ya no pude resistir mas... después de Venecia y de su indiferencia tenia que saber ..tenia que saberlo..tenia que saber si Seiya Kou podría ser parte de mi vida... confesare que si no me hubiera correspondido lo hubiera dejado ir...después de todo y como sucedieron las cosas podría parecer incluso una prostituta..pero no lo soy, yo solo quería saber que se sentía el ser querida por alguien..si así es..yo ya sabia que Seiya Kou me empezaba a querer.._

**continuara...**

**hi!!! Cuanto tiempo no? jeje aquí ya de regreso.. el capi me salió larguito no? espero que les siga gustando esta historia , muchas gracias por sus reviws espero que en este capi también me dejen uno , que pasara?.. como lo dije esta historia no será larga ok espero que me sigan hasta el final por lo pronto nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente capi por ahora se despide su amiga**

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	8. Chapter VII

_silencio ahora es lo único que nos invade, no ha querido decirme nada..aunque bueno que podría decirme después de todo no puedo retractarme de lo que eh echo, y sí , esa fue nuestra primera vez juntos , nuestra primera vez... sus suaves yemas recorriendo mi cuerpo con locura y deseo, sus labios húmedos recorriendo hasta la mas mínima parte de mi ser , debo admitir que jamás había echo el amor de esa manera..puedo recordar como es que sus cálidos zafiros me miraban por breves segundos cada que pausaba sus besos ,esa mirada que sé nunca podré arrancar de mi corazón ,su respiración agitada ,sus palmas paseándose por mis senos ,la manera de ..._

_estas caliente..._

-que!..-cuando fue que toco mi frente?

-serena estas bien..?

-a..yo..-que le digo..-a..si..si..solo..-dios!! en momento subió mi temperatura corporal..?.no se que decir y sé que lo sabe pues me observa con mucha curiosidad y ahora..ahora me sonríe?...

-mejor no te pregunto en que pesabas ,verdad?...

-a yo...-sí, estoy muy nerviosa y de seguro eso le causa gracia pues nunca me había visto con las mejillas rojas llenas de vergüenza...

-iré a ver a rei, ahora vuelvo..

_lo vi alejarse con las mejillas rosadas, sé que sabe lo que pensaba..., no tardara en amanecer y no se por que pero ..pero quiero reírme...pues realmente me parece un tanto ridículo el haberme excitado con tan solo un recuerdo , aunque créanme no seria ni la primera, ni la última en hacerlo al solo imaginarme a Seiya Kou como dios lo trajo al mundo!...aunque para ser sincera y lo que estoy segura nunca olvidaré, será el calor de su cuerpo, el calor y calidez que desprendían esos zafiros..y sí ,ese era el inicio de un divertido juego ... un juego que termino saliéndose de control_

**capitulo VII**

**comienza la diversión **

el brusco sonido y la iluminación que desprendió aquel trueno termino con despertarlo..estaba cansado , realmente no estaba seguro de que es lo que había pasado en realidad , lo ultimo que recordaba era el estar besando a...NO eso cruzo de inmediato por su mente, rápidamente y con algo de temor abrió sus zafiros para solo encontrase frente a el un rostro muy familiar...

"maldita sea!" eso fue lo primero que cruzo por su mente ¿en que momento la condujo a la recamara, si supuestamente el "acto" comenzó en el sofá? ¿acaso era tanto el deseo de tenerla que perdió por completo la razón?..tantas ideas llegaron a su mente para tratar de justificarse auque..aunque no podía negar que parecía un ángel durmiendo, inconscientemente trato de acariciar su rostro pero al darse cuenta de su acto nego para si mismo , tomo su ropa y salió lo mas silenciosamente posible de la recamara..ya era demasiado tarde...

escucho claramente como es que la puerta se serraba , además de ya no sentir calidez alguna cerca de ella , de su ser.. sonrió levemente mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla ,esa ya era la segunda lagrima derramada por el.. y para el...

condujo lo mas rápido posible... ya casi eran las 11, ahora la pregunta era ¿qué le diría a SU esposa? Como justificaría la hora de llegada...sigilosamente coloco la llave sobre la cerradura y silenciosamente entro pues de seguro kakyu estaría durmiendo...iba a dirigirse a la cocina por un poco de agua cuando una luz se encendió frente a el..era kakyu que traía solo una bata para dormir además de verlo fijamente... Seiya desvió su mirada, no se atrevía a verla a los ojos ,se sentía todo un traidor

-ka..kakyu yo..-¿qué le diría? le diría que defraudo su confianza , que la engaño..?

-fue serena verdad?..

-que?..-se extraño por lo que dijo y termino por mírala ,la miro para así encontrarse con su sonrisa

-otra vez te hizo quedarte..no es así?..

-a..bueno pues...-¿qué?..

-lo tomo de la mano... y cariñosamente deposito un beso sobre su mejilla -¿estas bien..te noto un tanto..

no espero a que terminara la frase , simplemente la atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarla con mucha fuerza.. quizás para saber que nunca mas lo haría..y que esa calidez que desprendía su esposa era la única para el..

♥ **SYS ♥**

-buenos días..-saludo como siempre depositando un dulce beso sobre sus labios...mas sin embargo no recibió respuesta, solo contemplo unos zafiros perdidos en medio de una taza humeante de café –sucede algo..?-pregunto algo preocupada..mientras tomaba su mano con dulzura notando así algo inusual..-y..y tu sortija..?-ante esa pregunta reacciono retirándola de inmediato pues recordó como es que serena se la había quitado ¿ahora como se justificaría?

-ka..kakyu yo..-lo miro un poco seria pues Seiya desde que se casaron nuca se la había quitado ,ni siquiera cuando se bañaba...Seiya estaba algo nervioso ¿qué le diría..? ..¿acaso le mentiría?.. termino sonriendo mientras besaba su mano..- me la quite en la oficina..lo que paso fue que un lapicero se chorreo y..

-y te la quitaste para no mancharla..

-afirmo.. "pero que excusa mas tonta", eso era lo que su menté se repetía..¿por qué le mintió? No..eso no estaba bien ..observo como kakyu apoyo su justificación con una sonrisa y se disponía a recoger los platos del desayuno...sin decir mas se puso de pie dispuesto a irse..tenia que ir por su sortija y rápido...

-a donde vas..?-pregunto al notar sus intenciones..-recuerda que hoy es domingo y prometiste que iríamos la cine ..¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-a..nn...no ,no..-¿el cine?... sí lo había olvidado..¿pero que le pasaba? Que es lo que le había echo serena tsukino para hacerlo olvidar todas sus responsabilidades..? no lo sabia termino sonriendo..después de todo tal vez el ir por la sortija ahora mismo no era tan importante

♥ **SYS ♥**

-toma.

-gracias...

-dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento frente a el ...-sabes en verdad no te esperaba..

-sonrió después de darle un sorbo al café para solo terminar viendo fijamente sus celestes..-pasaba por aquí y..-callo al escuchar su risa..una risa muy peculiar..

-tú ,pasado por aquí y en domingo diamante..no me hagas reír..-termino mirándolo y él solo termino afirmando sus palabras..serena tsukino lo conocía..-a que as venido..?-termino por preguntar seriamente.

-me entere que darien chiva se va a casar..

-ah..con que eso era..

-pues..

-se puso de pie para colocarse justo tras el..delicadamente paso sus brazos por su cuello para abrazarlo un poco –pues pierdes tu tiempo tal y como lo hiciste hace dos años –finalmente coloco un suave beso sobre su mejilla y termino alejándose..-

-sonrió..-acaso me dirás lo mismo que cuando me terminaste..

-afirmo..-la responsabilidad no se hizo para mi... –medio sonrió..-sé que esmeralda bleik esta tras de ti..

-mas bien diría que tras mi fortuna...

-río un poco..-es verdad , estaría loca como para fijarse en ti.

-compartió su sonrisa , pocas eran la veces en las que se le veía bromear a serena tsukino..-vaya el día de hoy amaneciste de muy bueno humor..

-bueno pues..

-eso es algo que envidio de ti..

-que?..-se extraño un poco..

-es solo que es verdad..todas las chicas a las que eh conocido se han acercado a mi solo por que saben que tengo fortuna y un futuro muy comprometedor , todas acepto tu..

-yo?..

-así es..tu te acercaste a mi solo con el propósito de divertirte..y de pasar un buen rato..lo recuerdas..?

-afirmo..-me pareciste un hombre muy interesante en ese entonces..rechazabas a toda chica que se te ponía enfrente y bueno yo ...

-quisiste saber si te rechazaría..

-así es y no lo hiciste..relámete me la pase muy bien contigo, jamás había ido a tantos lugares sin pagar un solo centavo y dar nada a cambio

-rió un poco..-vaya con que eso fue lo único bueno..

-afirmo..

-pues me alegro que al menos ayas conocido el mundo a mi lado

-sonrió cálidamente mientras tomaba asiento...-dudo mucho que ayas venido a recordar viejos tiempos..tu respuesta ya te la eh dado diamante y no..no pienso casarme..la responsabilidad es algo que..

-lo se no tienes que darme detalles..por lo que ah sido tu vida puedo imaginar por que es que le temes tanto , y descuida.. ya no te molestare mas...-se dirigió a la puerta colocando su mano sobre la cerradura ,serena se quedo callada, lo ultimo que le dijo la dejo pensando un poco –ah..y sí..aunque lo dudes pasaba por aquí..pensé que tal vez te gustaría dar un paseo..pero-sonrió en negación..-olvídalo..-..termino por salir con una sonrisa en el rostro, serena al ver la puerta serrada se dirigió al sofá... y fue cundo se percato de algo brillante ..curiosa termino agachándose para que sonriera al mirar aquel objeto..

"por lo que ah sido tu vida puedo imaginar por que es que le temes tanto" ..miraba el objeto mientras recordaba aquellas palabras –no le temo , simplemente sé que nadie la toma enserio –termino por guardar aquel objeto dentro de su bata, nuevamente estaría sola..y en domingo

♥ **SYS ♥**

las estrellas ya parpadeaban una a una, dio un largo suspiro mientras se ponía de pie teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su esposa que dormía sobre su pecho, habían decidido no ir al cine y quedarse juntos viendo películas...se dirigió al su ventana para apreciar la noche, se sentía muy tenso además de sentir algo muy extraño dentro de su corazón..¿acaso culpabilidad? No lo sabia , de lo único que estaba seguro era de que al serrar los ojos solo veía la imagen de serena dormida junto a el...

ticc..tic..

-rápidamente se dirigió a su móvil..por suerte kakyu no lo escucho y vaya que se sorprendió al leer el mensaje..

-tengo tu responsabilidad justo sobre mi dedo anular ... "serena"

no evito sonreír..¿acaso le daba gusto el recibir aunque sea un mensaje de ella..?..no ..no sabia..en realidad no sabia nada ,tomo su chaqueta y sin hacer ruido termino por salir

♥ **SYS ♥**

toc..toc..

sonrió al escuchar ese sonido..nunca pensó que llegaría tan rápido, se acomodo un poco el cabello y termino abriendo..

-pasa..-anuncio con una sonrisa..

-no creo que sea necesario simplemente eh venido por..

-no le hizo caso alguno, dejo la puerta abierta mientras ella se dirigía la sofá –por esto?..-termino mostrándole su dedo anular el cual tenia una sortija puesta...

-pero que te as creído para usarla!.-reclamo mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la mano

-sonrió un poco..-al menos ya estas dentro..-termino por zafarse mientras veía una sonrisa ilusa en los labios de Seiya –y no se que reclamas si esta sortija no es la tuya

-que?..

-río un poco..-sabes Seiya eres muy impulsivo..

-que es lo que pretendes?..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras lo miraba seriamente..-nada en realidad, solo aclarar lo que empezó ayer en el sofá y termino acabando en la cama

-Seiya compartió su mirada.-ayer no paso nada..

-que?..

-lo que escuchaste..ayer yo..bueno..pues..-no sabia que decir aunque en realidad no había nada que decir..guardo silencio por un momento para pensar bien lo que diría mas sin embargo al risa de serena lo atrajo a la realidad..

-que es tan gracioso..?

-bueno es solo que..dime algo,.estabas tomado..?

-que?..

-digo que si cuando viniste estabas borracho o drogado..por que solo así me abstendré

-abstenerte.?

-afirmo.-Seiya..esta mas que claro que ambos estábamos concientes de lo que hacíamos..simplemente nos dejamos guiar por la pasión y el deseo ,y no me mires así , por que es verdad y tu lo sabes..-sonrió mientras se acercaba mas y mas a el..-me deseaste desde la primera vez me que me viste en el salón de juntas... no fue odio el que se desato entre ambos ,si no mas bien un deseo, un deseo incontrolable que ambos quisimos confundir con otra cosa –finalmente llego a el..-o..o ¿acaso me equivoco.?por que si es así..-bajo un poco la mirada..

-yo..-guardo silencio –yo..-...no sabia que decir..-rayos!!-termino explotando..-yo..yo no sé!! esto es muy confuso para mi , no negare que ayer deje que mis impulsos fueran los que me controlaran pero..bueno ayer.. –no sabia como decirlo..-dime algo..-hablo seriamente- estas conciente de que estoy CASADO?

-afirmo..

-y entonces por que te empeñas en..

-sonrió mientras alzaba la mirada..-no lo se, llámalo capricho si así lo quieres pero..realmente tengo que admitir que tu Seiya Kou eres el primer hombre que me hace sentir toda una mujer ,eres el primero en tocar y excitar mi cuerpo de esa manera tan incontrolable y, y sé que yo provoco lo mismo en ti..-finalmente toco su pecho mientras lo veía fijamente..-.o acaso me equivoco..?..-Seiya la miraba , solo veía fijamente esos celestes tratando de calibrar todas y cada una de sus palabras ¿en realidad le había provocado eso? Tenia que pensar..no podía dejar atrás sus responsabilidades como marido solo para divertirse un rato..¿o si? Termino dando un largo suspiro mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá recordando la primera sensación que tuvo al verla..¿acaso si fue deseo y no odio como pensaba ? inmediatamente después se le vino a la mente su primer beso robado ¿qué había sido esa sensación al tener contacto con sus labios..?, para que finalizara sus pensamientos en aquélla noche de ayer llena de deseo... ¿acaso? -Terminó sonreído un poco ,mientras la veía fijamente ...- en resumen..que es lo que tratas de decirme..?..-directo al grano..

-serena le sonrió y tomo asiento a su lado..-que si tu quieres, ese juego de ayer podemos repetirlo cada que queramos

-hablas de..

-nego..-no me gusta esa palabra...-termino poniéndose de pie ,metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una hermosa sortija ..sonrió mientras se la daba a un desentendido Seiya..-no esperare un regalo de tu parte, incluso seguiremos discutiendo..tengo que reconocer que esa parte de ogro me gusta bastante-Seiya no evito sonreír..pues recordó como es que kakyu detestaba verlo enfadado, Serena termino colocándose justo sobre el..-así como tampoco esperare un te amo de tus labios por que tu mirada me dice qué, que amas a tu esposa.., lo que sientes por mi..no..mas bien lo que ambos sentimos uno por el otro es solo deseo –termino robándole un cálido beso sobre su mejilla , provocando el sonrojo de Seiya

-sonrió algo iluso-y ..y te conformarías con eso..?con ser solo..

-río un poco..-yo no lo llamaría conformismo

-a no?..

-nego...-créeme jamás eh sido conformista con nada ,siempre obtengo lo que quiero..como se que tu también lo haces...así que digamos que sin saberlo este juego comenzó desde que nos conocimos , es solo que ahora avanzo a su segunda etapa..y..bueno..tal vez será divertido saber que tan lejos puede llegar...-finalizo mientras aprisionaba sus labios..

♥ **SYS ♥**

**la carne es débil..y no me digan que no es así..ya que tengo que aceptarlo..serena tenia razón..el juego comenzó desde el día en que ambos nos conocimos y decidimos confundir el deseo con el odio ... si , si lo se ninguna palabra tiene que ver con la otra , pero créanme fue así.. yo estaba algo confundido respecto a todas aquellas sensaciones que tenia al estar con ella..esas sensaciones que no tenía con MI esposa...digamos que..que de alguna forma quería formar parte de ese juego ,quería saber que se sentía vivir como ella..vivir sin responsabilidad alguna...pero créanme jamás paso por mi mente que llegaría a tanto..jamás llegue a pensar que , que la segunda etapa pasaría a tercera en tan poco tiempo..**

**continuara...**

hi!!! SI mi inspiración andaba perdidísima jaja lo siento..en verdad siento mucho haberme retrazado tanto pero weno aquí esta el capi muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y reviws.., me gusto poner a diamante por que no sé de laguna manera me gusto esa pequeña parejita prohibida que se formo en la serie además a darien ya le toco su parte o ¿ no, sé que algunas querían lemon y en verdad me gustaría poner algo de eso pero..pero..pero NO SE !! Jeje enserio no me gustaría poner algo que en realidad no se como expresar... así que si alguien se ofrece a ayudarme, aquí encantada jaja solo que seria asta el ultimo capi ya que me gustaría terminar la historia en eso en un lemon.. jaja (ups ya adelante algo jaja) también me decían que cuantos capis tendría , bien pues que creen?.otros 3 capis y ya la termino, de echo ya tengo partecita del final jaja weno ahora si sin mas y esperando sus valiosos reviws se despide por ahora su amiga

**§****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	9. Chapter VIII

**solo escucho su respiración muy cerca de mi..solo la brazo mientras la contemplo durmiendo, realmente ya no se ni como comportarme frente a ella , realmente nunca supe como hacerlo ,después de acordar las "reglas del juego" pensé que no pasaría a mayores..pensé que solo me estaba divirtiendo, que me gustaba la idea de vivir como un chico de 15 años al cual le valían las responsabilidades.. realmente pensaba así ò solo quería pensar así ,ya que tengo que reconocerlo, aquel jugo se volvió muy divertido..**

**capitulo VIII**

**cuando la diversión se volvió amor**

toccc..toccc ese ya era la décima vez que sonaba el timbré –toccc..-un toquido mas...-serena se que estas ahí abre ahora mismo!!.. -se escuchaba una voz bastante familiar y molesta desde el otro lado de la puerta ..-serena!!

-quédate aquí y no hagas ruido...-decía con vos de mandato además de divertida mientras lo empujaba al interior del armario

-o..oye no esper...-pero demasiado tarde solo vio frente el todo oscuro..sí la puerta estaba cerrada..dio un largo suspiro de resignación mientras comenzaba reír ...

-la miro no muy convencido con la respuesta que le había ofrecido mientras tomaba asiento en la sala..-tu me ocultas algo serena

-yo?..-sonrió un poco..-vamos haruka como crees que te ocultaría algo..si no te abrí a tiempo fue por que me atrapaste aun dormida..

-nego mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su habitación..

-a donde crees que vas..-esa voz lo hizo desistir en sus intenciones..-haruka!!..-grito para hacer que volteará..y lo hizo volteo con una sonrisa..una sonrisa que ciertamente termino desconcertándola..-no estoy hablando de tu retrazo de abrir la puerta, si no de ti..

-de..de mi?..

-afirmo mientras entraba a la habitación..serena se sorprendió un poco pero termino entrando tras el..después de todo "el armario era peligroso" haruka dio un ligero vistazo mientras tomaba asiento sobre su cama..- por que no me lo dices?..

-decirte?.haruka no..no entiendo..¿qué es lo que tengo que decirte?

-no lo se..es solo que..-la miró por breves segundos- te noto muy cambiada..

-cambiada?..

-afirmo..-sí ,ya no te presionas demasiado con el trabajo..tu relación con diamante , darien incluso con andrew a mejorado considerablemente..no digo que no este bien es solo que..me asusta..

-te..te asusta!!.-lo dijo no creyéndolo

-afirmo...-por dios serena..no negaras que la relación que tuviste con esos tres fue un tanto..

-dio un largo suspiro de resignación mientras tomaba siento a su lado y miraba de reojo aquel armario..-creí que ese asunto había quedado claro haruka..no me gusta que te entrometas en mi vida..yo no lo hago..acaso intervine en tu decisión de casarte con esa..

-no metas a michiru en esto..-se molesto un poco..

-tu empezaste..-le reclamo..-escucha haruka realmente no se a que quieres llegar con todo esto..

-a que ya es tiempo de que madures...

-insinúas que soy una niña

-afirmo..-y una que no tiene idea de lo que es la responsabilidad y..

-responsabilidad..siempre mencionas esa palabra..¿acaso no te cansa..?,por que si a ti no, a mi si, yo ya estoy harta de escucharla..si a mi me gusta divertirme y a ti no, ese no es mi problema..me gusta vivir la vida..sin ataduras y sin tener que rendirle cuantas a nadie ..esa soy yo..y

"hasta cuanto dejarán de hablar..me falta el aire"..pensaba mientras intentaba respirar un poco pues toda la ropa estaba sofocándolo.. y vaya que ya comenzaba a sudar "bendita la hora en que se le ocurrió venir de visita"

-medio sonrió ante lo ultimo..-vine aquí por que estoy preocupado

-preocupado?..

-afirmo..calmándose un poco.-de echo si..estoy muy preocupado

-preocupado ..y por que?..

-bueno por que..

ticcc..ticcc.ticcc

-que es ese sonido?...-serena se paralizo y miro de inmediato hacia el armario

"maldito celular"..se repetía mientras lo buscaba en el estrecho espacio provocando así que la puerta de moviera un poco..-

-yo no escuche nada..-"tonto por que no deja de moverse" –haruka yo creo que ya estas escuchando cosas..entiendo que estés preocupado por que no eh trabajado como es debido pero te aseguro que..

-serena no estoy loco sí..-se puso de pie mientras se dirigía al armario pero serena corrió y se coloco frente a la puerta -¿qué ocultas?..

-yo..no nada..es solo que no te gustara ver toda mi ropa interior ¿o si?..-termino mirándolo pícaramente haciéndolo sonrojar

-haruka desistió mientras que serena dio un largo suspiro de alivio ,por poco y lo descubrían..

-si te molesta algo o te preocupa algo por favor dímelo..si?..recuerda que eres mi única familia..-dicho esto abandono su habitación para dirigirse a la salida...serena al escuchar el serrar de la puerta suspiro una vez mas aliviada mientras abría un poco la puerta del armario y salía Seiya casi asfixiado...serena al verlo no evito reír un poco.. pues estaba todo colorado por el calor que había dentro

-sí ríete ,como no eras tu la que estaba ahí dentro..

-si gustas puedo entrar contigo...-menciono en tono seductor mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios

-a sí?...- ya podía sentir aquel roce..

-tengo una idea mejor ,por que no mejor entramos los tres..-ambos quedaron paralizados ante la voz..

-ha..haruka...

♥ SYS ♥ 

_-no lo puedo creer.._

-pues créelo, haruka fue el primero en descubrirnos , recuerdo que se puso verde del coraje y me dio un par de insultos ,los mismos que le dirigió a Seiya, acompañado de un golpe

-también el?

-como que también?..-realmente estaba extrañada y mas con la cara que ahora me mostraba darien..¿acaso?..-no me digas que tu..

-bueno en ese momento después de verlos besándose y en plena oficina..un arranque de celos llego a mi y no me pude contener, lo espere afuera después de que tu salieras..

♥ **SYS ♥ **

-realmente el golpe lo había tomado completamente desprevenido, ahora intentaba incorporarse mientras limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre proveniente de su labio inferior ... se encontraba enfadado y mas aún al solo veré la cara a ese..

-acaso no te vas a defender..?..-mas cínica la pregunta no podía ser..

-sonrió por un momento..-nunca eh sido una persona violenta..si me golpeaste tus razones as de tener..y por lo que veo en tu mirada, la razón es serena , ¿no es así?

-afirmo..-si, esa es la razón..¿cómo se te ocurre besarla y mas aun siendo un hombre casado..?..-rió por un momento..-pero que cínico eres..

-Seiya ahora fue el que termino sonriendo –sinceramente no entiendo tu molestia ,por que hasta donde yo sé te casaras en una semana, y si lo que te preocupa es mi matrimonio temo decirte que ese asunto solo me concierne a mi –realmente no quería seguir perdiendo su tiempo hablando con el..sin mas que añadir abrió la puerta de su auto dispuesto a marcharse..

-que sientes por ella? -esa pregunta lo hizo desistir en subir a su auto...-te hice una pregunta...¿acaso no sabes la respuesta?..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras subía a su auto y arrancaba en segundos..sí aunque le pesara reconocerlo darien tenia razón , no sabia la respuesta ,bueno en realidad no sabia que responder ,sabia que le atraía deseo, placer y una pasión desbordante que le quitaban sus 5 sentidos con solo tenerla frete a el ,pero en realidad no sabia que sentía por ella

...-...

**SYS**

**Si alguien me hubiera dicho que lo sentía era amor...seguramente le hubiera dicho que estaba loco pues yo ya tenia a quien amar..en ese instante le puede haber puesto fin a aquel juego pues si haruka y darien ya lo sabían seguramente kakyu no tardaría en saberlo o averiguarlo , realmente inconscientemente llegue a querer que lo supiera y que la bomba desatara de una vez por todas, y no precisamente por kakyu si no por ella..si no por mi bombón pues yo ya me estaba dando cuenta de que ambos ya empezábamos a sufrir **

♥ **SYS ♥**

-tal vez llegue un poco tarde, no hay problema verdad...?.-le sonreía mientras besaba su frente..hoy seria una jornada mas de trabajo.

-Seiya..

-si..-volteo con una sonrisa ,ya había aprendido a disimular, muy en el fondo sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal , que kakyu no merecía esto..pero lo echo ya estaba ,y realmente no se arrepentía

-sabes que día es hoy verdad?..-pregunto preocupada pues eso de "llegare tarde" no le había gustado

-¿hoy?..-respondió extrañado..¿qué día era hoy? se tenso un poco.. "su cumpleaños" no..ese es dentro de un mes... miro el calendario y vaya que se sorprendió ¿cómo rayos pudo olvidarlo? termino sonriendo mientras ligeramente besaba sus labios..-como crees que olvidaría nuestro aniversario..

-su sonrisa se intensifico..-tienes razón, como pude siquiera imaginarlo –beso fugazmente sus labios mientras lo miraba profundamente -entonces tampoco olvidaste las reservaciones ..

-¿reservaciones?...-a...-"claro las reservaciones"-por supuesto que no, a las 9 no es así?..

-afirmo..-así es..pero me acabas de decir que llegaras tarde..-bajo un poco su mirada..

-sonrió un poco..-olvida eso ,llegare puntual deacuerdo..

-deacuerdo..-sin mas ambos terminaron fundidos en un cálido beso.

...-...

-deacuerdo a las 6 entonces, si no hay problema..-termino suspirando mientras colgaba su móvil..dejo a un lado los papeles para girar la silla y ver solo el agradable panorama que se apreciaba desde su oficia, sonrió al escuchar el suave sonido de la puerta..

-adelante..

-compermiso...

-volteo enseguida –creí que tardarías mas

-nego..- haruka sigue comportándose como un ogro conmigo , pero creo que ya aprendí a manejarlo..

-sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y asegurándose de que la puerta estuviera serrada no tardo en aprisionar sus labios...al separase le sonrió cálidamente... le sonrió con esa sonrisa que sabia lo volvía loco...- acabo de hablar al restaurante y me dijeron que las reservaciones ya.

-sobre eso bombón..

-si..-se acerco a su escritorio tomando unos papeles..-que ocurre?..-termino mirándolo..

-dio un largo suspiro –lo siento tendrás que cancelarlas..

-que?! pero...pero ya habíamos quedado ..¿por qué no puedes?..acaso ella ya..

-nego de inmediato..-no..pero si se trata de ella..lo que sucede es que hoy es nuestro aniversario y..

-bien siendo así no hay problema..-interrumpió tomando el móvil de inmediato..extrañando un poco a Seiya pues noto como su mirada se tornaba..no molesta si no mas bien triste..de en segundos comenzó a marcar..

-bombón te juro que..

-nego..mientras lo miraba fijamente..-no tienes que disculparte ,después de todo se trata de ella –ella ,así era como se refería a esa persona que sabia ocupaba el primer lugar en el corazón de él –descuida en un segundo estarán canceladas, después de todo podemos ir otro día no? –termino sonriéndole lo mas sinceramente posible..pero el lo sabia , sabia que esa sonrisa no era sincera prefirió dejar las cosas así..

-le sonrió mientras besaba fugazmente sus labios –entonces te veo mañana –serena solo pudo afirmar mientras veía el serrar de la puerta..sin mas arrojo los papeles directo a ella ¿por enfado quizás?..no mas bien era impotencia..y coraje pues ella misma sabia que las cosas eran así , así habían acordado las reglas... ambos las habían aceptado ..pero sentía un inmenso vació dentro de su corazón..sentía punzadas realmente dolorosas dentro de su ser ...no sabia que sentía por el..sabia que sentía una atracción desbordarte que solo implicaba deseo y placer pero nada mas era eso ¿o no? ahora marcaba con desilusión aquel numero , realmente no quería cancelar las reservaciones hacia aquel restaurante italiano

♥ **SYS ♥**

realmente me di cuenta de que ya empezaba a sufrir, no supe cuando..pero desde ese momento me di cuenta de que no era solo deseo lo que tenia hacia el..si no que realmente Seiya Kou supo como enamorarme...sí ya estaba enamorada..¿qué tonta no?..después de todo yo fui la que termino cediendo ante el...desde ese momento..cada que me cancelaba sentía como una parte de mi corazón se derrumbaba por completo , y si no hubiera tenido ese arranque de celos en aquella ocasión ..seguramente ahora mismo estaría en sus brazos...pero de alguna forma..ambos ya queríamos dejar las cosas muy en claro..

**CONTINUARA...**

hi!!! Ya aquí creo k esta vez no tarde tanto o si? jaj espero k les siga gustando esto ya mero llega su fin..solo dos capis y ya!! si k si ..muchas gracias por su apoyo brindado y los ánimos para seguirlo de echo me llego un flammer pero weno para k tomarle importancia jaja nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capi **DONDE COMENCE** se despide por ahora su amiga

**tSuKi Ai KoU**


	10. Chapter IX

_Tal vez si fue mi culpa el que hayamos terminado, quizás inconscientemente mis sentimientos ya querían salir a flote de una vez por todas, aunque en realidad no estoy segura _

-enverdad luces mal..

_esa voz es de..._

-rei? creí que..

-que estaba dormida aun darien..-nego..-no, no lo estaba , en realidad nunca lo estuve, durante el transcurso de la noche sentí todas las veces en las que abandonaste la cama para venir a verla

_-yo..-no se que decir, su mirada no me agrada, esa mirada es muy profunda y me intimida demasiado, pero..pero no, quizás este aquí sin su permiso pero ella no es nadie para mirarme de esa manera, así que le sostengo la mirada mientras pienso en qué le diré –yo, lo lamento ,-¿una disculpa? sí , la verdad no estoy de ánimos para pelear y mucho menos sabiendo de ante mano que perderé – en verdad lo lamento mucho si es que mi presciencia te incomoda –trato de sonreírle ,ella aun me mira y parece que no dejará de hacerlo , quizás me este juzgando ahora mismo –así que..lo mejor será que me vaya, tomo mi bolso dispuesta a marcharme..-muchas gracias por todo darien- y sin decir mas coloco mi mano sobre la cerradura, es tiempo de irme _

-espera..

-_acaso alucinó?..me dijo que desistiera en irme ?_..-ya dije que lo sentía así que _...-ahora claramente puedo escuchar una ligera risa.._

-es que creo que te equivocaste, yo en ningún momento te corrí de mi casa , es solo que me sorprende que en verdad ayas venido a contarle todo a un hombre como darien..en lugar de ir con una amiga..

_sonrío ligeramente mientras doy media vuelta para mirarla.. veo que esta sorprendida pero ¿como no estarlo?..si , si sé que mi mirada esta cristalina._..-quizás..por que no tengo amigas –_sí puedo ver su cara de sorpresa que ahora mismo cambia a compasiva..como odio la compasión..-_quizás esta respuesta no te la esperabas pero te agradecería mucho el que no me mires así..-_ahora me sonríe?.._

-es verdad lo siento, no soy nadie como para mirarte de esta manera, es solo que..

-acaso sabes por que estoy aquí?..

-si..

-entonces si lo sabes tal vez ya sepas el por que no tengo amigas

-créeme toda persona necesita de alguien , y el miedo no es un buen compañero...

_¿miedo?..._

**capitulo IX**

**miedo**

**parte I**

-si no hay problema ahora mismo puedo ir, -cambio un poco su expresión..-ah bien entiendo , siendo así entonces iré mañana a las 4 ¿esta bien?...si muchas gracias.. –termino por dar un largo suspiro mientras colgaba el teléfono ,en verdad quería ir ese mismo día para así distraerse en algo , todo iba de maravilla en la empresa ,todas la negociaciones concluían satisfactoriamente ,las empresas moon estaban mejor que nunca en cuanto a economía , y prueba de ello eran los ceros de mas que llevaban su cheques ,en cuanto a su vida privada mejor no le podía ir ,veía a Seiya cada que quería en la oficina y fuera de ella , sí, lo aceptaba ,había veces en las que le cancelaba pero sabia como recompensarla y precisamente hoy era uno de esos días..

-rosas, me fascinan las rosas..-dijo en tono suave y seductor mientras besaba sutilmente su cuello

-sonrió mientras se deleitaba con sus labios un momento...-lo se..

-entonces eres toda una tramposa , pues sabes como volverme loco..

-quizás si lo soy, -en ese instante jalo su corbata atrayendo su rostro hacia ella -pero se que te encanta que lo sea..-ágilmente termino con dar media vuelta para que ahora fuera Seiya el sentado sobre la silla y serena sobre sus piernas –o me equivoco, señor Kou..

-créeme que nunca te as equivocado..-finalmente ambos terminaron acortando la distancia con un dulce beso, beso que paso de dulce a ardiente y apasionado en tan solo unos segundos pues cuando menos lo imaginaron Seiya ya intentaba deshacerse de esa estorbosa blusa mientras serena luchaba con desatar aquel nudo de corbata

ticcccccccccc ticccccccccc

-a..caso..no pien..piensas contestar..-decía entre vos cortante y entre cada pausada de beso

-sonrió mientras daba un ligero beso sobre su cuello..-quieres que conteste o que te ayude con tu sostén

-rió un poco mientras se deshacía de los últimos botones de su camisa y paseaba sus palmas sobre su abdomen..

-quiero suponer que quieres que te ayude..-sin mas y apagando completamente el celular termino por deshacerse de su blusa y sostén para así levantarla de las caderas y dejarla completarte indefensa sobre aquel escritorio de donde salieron volando todos los documentos "importantes"

ticccccccccccc ticcccccccccc

-no es el mío te lo juro..-dijo en forma divertida pues sabia lo había apagado

-rió un poco mientras se incorporaba sobre el escritorio no sabia por que pero algo le decía que contestara –diga?..-su expresión paso de agradable a sorpresa y de sorpresa a pánico

-sucede algo..?..-pregunto mientras nuevamente atacaba su cuello con besos deseosos de placer y serraba su móvil para nuevamente dejarla justo bajo el..

-Seiya..

-si..-decía entre besos y caricias..

-quizás no sea el momento adecuado pero..

-pero..

-tu esposa esta afuera de nuestra oficina

-que!!!-termino poniéndose de pie de inmediato..-co..como que afuera!

-dio un leve suspiro mientras se abotonaba la blusa -no exactamente afuera si no en el estacionamiento ,era haruka.-rió un poco mientras bajaba del escritorio y ayudaba a Seiya con su corbata, ahora a rehacer ese nudo ,-parece que sin querer cuida tus espaldas...

-dio un largo suspiro ,para que negarlo era verdad, desde que se entero, de alguna manera siempre que iba a la oficina de serena extrañamente no había interrupciones

-aunque te recomiendo no te a hagas ilusiones, por que mas bien cuida la mía..-finalizo mientras besaba su mejilla al mismo tiempo en que se aseguraba de que su corbata estuviera bien anudada

tocc..tocc

-si..-pronuncio un tanto resignada , ya sabia quien era y lo que significaba la visita de ella, una cancelación mas y pasar el resto de la tarde sola, esa tarde que precisamente no quería pasarla sola, la razón...

-lamento la interrupción pero la esposa del señor Kou esta en su oficina esperándolo..

-si muchas gracias muzuno , enseguida iré..-observo como la secretaria salía para que al verse nuevamente a solas mirara a serena un tanto apenado..-no se a que habrá venido pero..

-sonrió sinceramente mientras tomaba algunos papeles del piso..-no te preocupes después de todo es ella

-te prometo que te veré en la noche..

-de verdad?.-lo dijo un tanto ilusionada pues Seiya nunca la visitaba de noche, todas sus escabullidas y momentos de pasión eran por las tardes y en la oficina, ah y en viajes de "negocios"

-afirmó con una leve sonrisa..- si, de seguro viene a recordarme lo del fin de semana..

-fin de semana?..

-nuevamente afirmo mientras colocaba su mano sobre al cerradura –eso mi querida bombón es una sorpresa..-sin ya decir mas abandono aquella oficina , serena quedo un tanto extrañada ¿sorpresa? ¿que clase de sorpresa?

-voy a pasar –escucho claramente la voz de haruka por lo que sin dudar volteo en seguida

-qué, acaso ni siquiera un gracias haruka por salvarme el pellejo una vez mas..

-sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de pie.-te han dicho que el sarcasmo te va muy bien

-si muchas veces..

-río un poco mientras le extendía unos papeles..-toma y..muchas gracias haruka por salvarme el pellejo..

-río mientras tomaba aquellos papeles.-y a ti no te han dicho que el sarcasmo no va con tigo?..

-créeme que si, ahora , -se torno un poco seria- lo que esta en la carpeta azul son los balances de los últimos ingresos, me los mando andrew y todo esta en orden ,me parece que hay algunos problemas con las distribuciones hacia Francia, diamante ya se encarga pero..

-no vas a ir..-interrumpió de repente

-que? ir..?

-dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio mientras la miraba seriamente –sabes a lo que me refiero..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras dejaba perder su vista en la ventana que daba hacia fuera-comprare flores y pagare para que la arreglen

-acaso nunca piensas ir?..ibas cuando eras niña? Por que eso cambio de repente?

-aun mantenía su mirada perdida en aquellos edificios –cuando era niña iba por que aun era muy inocente y no sabia el significado de todas las palabras que me decía tu padre frente a su tumba –termino volteando con una mirada cristalina mientras sonreía ilusa..- así que no veo la necesidad de ir a verla ,después de todo no la conocí

-sonrió mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a marcharse..- sé que mi padre no fue un buen ejemplo para ti pero después de todo gracias a él, sabes al menos como era tu madre ..-ante eso ultimo termino por abandonar la oficina , eh aquí la razón de no querer quedarse sola esa tarde, su madre cumpliría ya 23 años de muerta y ese mismo día ella cumpliría 23 años de vida, como odiaba su cumpleaños, termino azotando los papeles en el escritorio mientras abandonaba la oficina ante la sorpresa de la secretaria pues la noto un tanto enfadada, estaba dispuesta a abordar el elevador cuando vio aquello ,era Seiya que venia de la mano de ella , eso era lo último que le faltaba...sin mas bajo un poco la mirada mientras escuchaba el serrar de las puertas...

-parece que le pasó algo..?

-eh?..-respondió un tanto extrañado pues claramente pudo notar esos celestes..esa mirada no estaba llena de molestia o enfado , ni siquiera era fría , es mas no expresaba nada- si eso parece -termino de decir muy preocupado

-sucede algo Seiya?..

-no, no es nada..-sonrió mientras la rodeaba por la cintura para que ambos terminaran abordando el otro elevador ..al estar a bajo escucharon claramente el motor de un auto fallando..y fue cuando Seiya vio aquel convertible

-parece que su auto no funciona..? - pronuncio mientras abría la puerta del auto..

-si eso parece..-aun seguía con ese tono preocupado ,pero el no miraba el auto , mas bien lo que miraba eran unos celestes y un mirar que intentaba descifrar ,su esposa sonrió mientras qué y para la sorpresa de Seiya se dirigiera aquel auto

-ka..kakyu espera..-sin mas fue tras ella

-esta todo bien...? -pregunto inocente

serena al escuchar esa voz se sorprendió demasiado -ah..si-..intento sonreír..no era la primera vez que la veía pero si la primera vez que cruzarían algunas palabras –si es solo que parece mi auto esta fallando –tenia que actuar con naturalidad después de todo no había motivo de alarma

-si eso pude notarlo..acaso lleva prisa?..

-a..no..bueno si un poco..-podía notar el tono amable que utilizaba, además de que ahora podía apreciar mas de cerca sus ojos y su mirada, sin darse cuenta sonrió con desilusión..¿ la razón?

-vaya pero si es la señorita tsukino –eh aquí la razón...

-señor Kou..-saludo..vaya que ambos ya sabían fingir y disimular indeferencia

-Seiya –volteo a verlo mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el suyo -parece que lleva prisa..¿por qué no la llevamos?

-que!?..a..no no..-respondió de inmediato serena y ahora si bastante alarmaba , fingir unos segundos era fácil pero durante un transcurso completo no sabría si podía hacerlo..-no es necesario además no me gustaría ser una molestia.-termino de decir mirando a Seiya rogando para que interviniera y dijera que no era buena idea

-pero si no es molestia verdad Seiya?..

-a..no bueno.. -no sabia que decir..pues pensaba lo mismo que serena , fingir unos segundos era fácil pero ya un viaje y además con su esposa al lado..seria muy incomodo para los tres

-sonrió mientras bajaba del auto-le agradezco su ayuda pero puedo tomar un taxi además no me gustaría arruinarles la tarde.. –sin mas serró su auto y sin despedirse salió del estacionamiento ante unos zafiros preocupados

-mentiroso..

-que?..

-te digo mentiroso por que si ella es serena , entonces estabas muy equivocado respecto a ella, se me hizo una persona muy gentil, sabes qué?–termino mirándolo fijamente mientras le sonreía ..-deberíamos invitarla a comer

-que?!-vaya ahora si que se sorprendió y kakyu lo noto.-in..invitarla pero..

♥ **SYS ♥**

soplo la pequeña flama del cerrillo mientras un vago recuerdo llegaba a su mente , un recuerdo de su niñez..recordaba que era un día nublado y parecía que llovería en cualquier momento..apenas ese día había cumplido 5 años y feliz bajaba las escaleras de aquella lujosa mansión..

**flash back**..

-tio..tio..-llamaba a un señor ya adulto de espaldas..-tio..-termino gritando feliz mientras lo abrazaba por detrás..- hoy iremos a ver a mi mamá? verdad que si..?

-con algo de resignación aparto sus pequeños brazos de su cintura mientras le daba la cara..-en verdad no me explico como es que te gusta ir a ver una tumba donde solo descansa el cuerpo de una persona sin orgullo ...

**fin flash back **

medio sonrió mientras tomaba asiento y veía a su alrededor , todo ya estaba listo..velas con olor a rosas y una botella de champaña ..quizás después de todo tal vez ese cumpleaños seria el mejor y único que festejaría ..serró los ojos por un momento pues estaba algo cansada 8 pm marcaba el reloj...

-tic..tic..tic...

-repentinamente abrió los ojos al escuchar el timbre, inmediatamente se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose frete a ella una hermosa rosa roja

-y..y esto?.-bastante extrañada la tomo pues Seiya no le obsequiaba algo así como así..

-sonrió mientras besaba su mejilla y entraba..-es para que me disculpes por la hora..

-la hora? Pero si..-y quedo impresionada la ver el reloj , 2am ¿en que momento se había quedado dormida? Pero después noto como es que las velas estaban apunto de apagar su flama, termino sonriendo con desilusión..ese era otro año mas sin celebración alguna

-sucede algo bombón?..-pregunto preocupado pues esa mirada era la misma de esa tarde

-nego mientras se aferraba a el con un abrazo sorprendiéndolo así bastamente, pues ella no era de las personas que te abrazaban en busca de protección –bom..bombón..-termino solo susurrando ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

**y quien lo hubiera imaginado ,ella buscaba consuelo, quizás esa era su manera de decir "protégeme" o incluso quiéreme ,no lo sé , solo se que esa noche, bueno en realidad madrugada , solo dormimos abrazados , tal vez esa fue la primera noche donde sentí la calidez de su cuerpo pidiéndome protección y cariño , quizás desde ese día empecé a preocuparme mas de lo que hubiera imaginado por su bienestar , quería saber si todo estaba bien ,es decir deje que la pasión y el deseo quedaran en segundo termino cada que nos quedábamos a solas , y sí ,ese fue nuestro principal error..ambos dejamos desde ese día un espacio dentro de nuestros corazones, un espacio que solo ocuparían nuestros sentimientos y... **

continuara...

hi!!! Ya aquí jej ustedes saben , la escuela quita mucho tiempo pero en fin siempre me doy una escapadita para poder seguir con esta historia que eh decidido largarla con un capi o dos.. no estoy segura por que weno como se dieron cuenta escribí un poquito de la vida de serena pero aun me falta dar la razón por la que es así ..aja y eso será en el otro capi ..muchas gracias pro sus reviws y ánimos para seguirle me gusta recibirlos y leerlos ya que dan sugerencias y eso me ayuda a mejorar como lo de los ( ... ) me decían que confundían un poquito así qué creo que ya no los puse mucho en este capi pero weno ahora si ya no les quito mas su valioso tiempo y se despide por ahora su amiga

**§ ****tSuKi Ai KoU**** §**


	11. Chapter X

**ambos dejamos desde ese día un espacio dentro de nuestros corazones, un espacio que solo ocuparían nuestros sentimientos y...y tal vez nuestras debilidades, quizás mi error o tal vez nuestro error mas grande fue esa pequeña discusión que se llevo a cabo después de esa comida..por que sí ,serena vino a comer y créanme que si por un momento hubiese pensado en ella y no solo en salvar un matrimonio que al fin de cuentas tarde o temprano terminara , no la hubiera lastimado de esa manera... y sí quizás esa discusión termino con la diversión e inicio el principio del fin ,recuerdan la parte donde comencé mi relato ¿Si? pues bien , al fin eh llegado a ella, eh llegado al fin..¿qué por que al fin? por que después de todo las palabras de haruka siempre te dejan pensando y esa ocasión no fue la excepción, el ambiente de la comida fue muy difícil para ambos..la mirada de serena me decía tantas cosas aunque la verdad la comida no fue lo peor si no lo que vino después cuando a haruka se le ocurrió la gran idea de que fuera yo el que la llevara a casa pues fue cuando ,cuando de una vez por todas ambos mostramos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos , sentimientos que solo resultaron estar envueltos en ... **

**capitulo X**

**miedo **

**parte II**

le parecía estar en un sueño ,le parecía estar solo en una ilusión ,esa calidez de protección la hacia divagar por un mundo simplemente maravilloso, un mundo que sabía podía desaparecer en cuanto despertara, mantenía los ojos serrados solo sintiendo esa calidez..esa protección..

-buenos días dormilona...-pero como todo y a pesar de lo deseado la realidad tenia que llegar ,pues esa dulce voz acompañada de un cálido beso matutino fue la que la despertó

-buenos días..-sonrió mostrando sus celestes mientras le arrebataba un pequeño beso sobre sus labios ,la sensación de saber que ella era la primera en besarlo en todo el día la hacia sentir al menos un poco feliz

-sucede algo?..-pregunto al verla un poco ausente

-a..no no..-sonrió mientras salía de entre las sabanas y sin nada que la cubriera se dirigió al baño..aunque antes de entrar..

-quieres ayudarme?...-seductoramente hablo mientras giraba la manija y no paso mucho para que ahora sintiera su suave mano justo sobre la suya...

-me encantaría..-fue el pequeño susurro seductor que sintió justo sobre su oído acompañando de un ligero beso en el cuello, de lo demás..digamos que el baño ardió mas de lo que debía...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-aun molesta?..-pregunto al verla solo leyendo una revista para damas..

-molesta?..-rió un poco.-no entiendo por que debería de estarlo , después de todo si la llegada tenía que adelantarse era por algo

-sonrió mientras le arrebataba la revista y hacia que lo mirara..-es verdad pero eso no quita el echo de que tu aventura de dos semanas se redujo a dos días

-rió un poco..-te gusta fastidiarme no es así haruka?

-a ti no.., mas bien a él ..-sonrió mientras miraba de reojo tres asientos detrás de el

-que?..

-dime algo serena, cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que llevar acabo este juego por que sinceramente..

-tendremos?..vaya pero si pensé que el juego solo era mío y de Seiya..

-por favor yo entre en el juego desde que me entere, y sinceramente ya me estoy cansando de tener que vigilar las cámaras del estacionamiento además de tener acto de pánico cada que veo un BMW negro –dijo bastante frustrado y algo alto por lo que llamo un poco la atención de unos cuantos pasajeros

-haruka en primer lugar yo en ningún momento pedí tu ayuda, se cuidarme sola..nunca te eh necesitado..y créeme no voy a empezar ahora a hacerlo, si crees que cuidas mis espaldas estas muy equivocado , mas bien cuidas las de Seiya por que aunque no lo creas..-bajo un poco de tono y su mirada cambio en segundos..una mirada que no le gusto a haruka..-aunque no lo creas yo ...

-por que no mejor tratamos de descansar ,después de todo aun faltan 3 horas de vuelo –dijo mas tranquilo al mismo tiempo en que besaba sutilmente su mano derecha ,ciertamente la mirada de serena le dijo lo que mas temía

♥ **SYS ♥**

-muchas gracias por la invitación señora Kou..-llegaba haruka

-para nada , es un placer el poder invitar a comer a los acompañaros de trabajo de mi esposo –sonreía mientras sostenía a Seiya del brazo..-pero pase por favor y..y la señorita tsukino no va a venir?-pregunto algo intrigada la no verla llegar con el, pues Seiya le dijo que eran primos mientras que Seiya rezaba por que dijera que no

-a..si es solo que vendrá mas tarde-sonrió viendo la cara de Seiya mientras pasaba a la sala

charlaron por un buen rato de solo cosas laborales, kakyu escuchaba atenta y no hablaba mucho mientras que a haruka le llamaba mucha la atención la mirada de Seiya y algunos retratos sobre lagunas repisas la el departamento era amplio y muy bonito e impecable

-cambiando un poco de tema Kou

-a..si.-la mirada de haruka no le gustaba mucho, ahora sabia que acababa la platica de negocios y empezaba la intima

-no han pensado en tener..

dingg dongg

-a..yo voy..-kakyu se paro de inmediato

-se puede saber que ibas a preguntar..-pregunto un tanto intrigado pues el mismo pudo formular el termino de la pregunta y ciertamente no le gusto

-sonrió..-por que tanta prisa por saberlo si aun falta le resto de la comida para poder saberla y, tal vez para que me des una respuesta concreta

-sonrió iluso –escucha haruka no se lo que pretendas pero..

-buenos tardes ,lamento el retrazo –esa voz hizo callar a ambos, era serena

-vaya gatita pensé que no vendrías..

-¿gatita?..-no evito pensar en voz alta..

-así me dice mi primo señor Kou..-sonrió mientras observaba a kakyu tomarlo del brazo

-vaya no lo sabia..

-acaso tendría por que saberlo?..-intervino haruka de inmediato..

-a..no claro que no es solo que..

-por que no pasamos al comedor, la comida ya esta lista..-intervino kakyu que de inmediato –por que no me ayudas serena?...-serena se extraño un poco..-te molesta que te diga serena?..

-a..no es solo que..

-lo que pasa es que serena no puede servir ni siquiera una taza de café..

-eso es verdad..-sin pensarlo Seiya apoyo a haruka

-y tu como lo sabes.?-extrañada pregunto kakyu

-a..yo..

-si Kou como lo sabes?..-intervino haruka mirándolo desafiante

-a..pues.

-lo sabe por que una vez intente servirle algo de tomar y termine derramando el café sobre su pantalón ,no es así?..-rápidamente salvo al situación serena

-a..si..si lo sé por eso

-ya veo entonces fue el día en que llegaste con otro traje?..

- exacto..-respiro con gran alivio

-vaya, pero creí que había sido por que un auto paso a gran velocidad y termino mojándote todo ,bueno eso es lo que me habías dicho..-Seiya quedo paralizado y algo asustado mientras que haruka solo lo seguía mirando fijamente esperando una respuesta..quería saber como saldría de esa, mientras que serena lejos de preocuparse miraba los retratos y en especial uno que llamo su atención por lo que sin pensarlo termino dirigiéndose a el para tomarlo

-ellos..-su suave voz llamo la atención de todos –ellos quienes son?..

-Seiya sonrió mientras se deshacía de la atadura de kakyu y tomaba el retrato ante su mirada y la de haruka –ellos somos mis hermanos ,-le señalo a dos pequeños uno de mirar esmeralda y otro de mirar violeta -y ellos..- ahora señalo a una joven pareja una mujer muy hermosa de mirar zafiro y a un apuesto joven de cabellera negrisa la cual estaba detrás de los pequeños..-son mis padres

-ya veo y por que no estas tu en el retrato?..-pregunto con curiosidad, quería saber mas..aunque la verdad siempre le habían llamado mucho la atención las fotografías familiares

–bueno resulta que ese día yo estaba durmiendo y ninguno quiso despertarme propuse que se hiciera otra pero resulto que el rollo se había acabado y.. –callo la ver una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de serena..una sonrisa dulce que el ya conocía muy a la perfección inconscientemente su mano ya se dirigía a su mejilla cuando..

-por que no mejor le ayuda Seiya ,dudo mucho que serena pueda..

-a..si..-medio sonrió –Seiya!!.-llamo..

-si enseguida..-sin dudar dejo el retrato y se dirigió a la cocina con su esposa..

haruka tomo a serena del hombro..-sabes donde estas no es así?..

-afirmó mientras secaba una ligera lagrimas..haruka se impresiono pues no había notado su mirada cristalina –lo se no te preocupes que sabré disimular..-sin ya decir mas se dirigió al comedor

la comida fue algo silenciosa serena notaba a la perfecciono todos los gestos y todas las risas que lograba sacarle a Seiya..y la mirada que le dedicaba esa mirada que no el dedicaba a ella, mientras que Seiya solo veía su mirada ,veía esos celestes, trataba por todos los medios de interactuar lo menos posible con kakyu aunque claro le resultaba imposible hacerlo mientras que haruka solo veía el intercambio de miradas un intercambio que confirmaba lo que el sabia..sin mas y sabiendo las consecuencias tomo un poco de vino..

-y díganme algo..-eso llamo su atención

-si?.-pregunto kakyu

-después de todo este tiempo que llevan de matrimonio, no han pensado la posibilidad de tener hijos? ..-kakyu se ruborizo un poco Seiya lo primero que hizo fue ver la reacción de serena..una reacción que no le gusto..noto algo en ese mirar..¿enfado?..no..no sabia que era..

-a..bueno pues...-trataba de responder sin apartar su vista de esos celestes..

-pues ya hemos hablado de ello , no es así Seiya?..

-a..bueno si pero..

-vaya entonces..

-lo siento..yo recordé algo y tengo que irme –inmediatamente se puso de pie –haruka no traigo auto podría llevarme el tuyo –lo miro algo suplicante..haruka se extraño..pero sonrió –me gustaría serena pero yo también tengo que irme y..Seiya?

-a..si

-por que no la llevas?..

-que? pero...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-quieres que te acompañe?..-pregunto al verla abrir la puerta

-nego..-dudo mucho que tu esposa te crea que te quedaste conmigo por trabajo..-termino por salir mas sin embargo el pudo notar su tono , sus facciones, sus mirada, bajo de inmediato y antes de que entrara la sostuvo del brazo atrayéndola a su cuerpo ,sonrió al sentir como era correspondido pues pensó que las cosas seguían igual y que la comida no les había afectado en nada ,mas sin embargo esa sonrisa desapareció al ahora sentir húmedo su pecho

-bombón...

♥ **SYS ♥**

-será mejor que te vayas..-dijo secamente mientras lo veía aún sentado sobre el sofá..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras la veía fijamente..-ya te dijo que no me iré hasta que me digas el por que de tus lagrimas..

-ya te lo dije..

-por favor quieres que te crea eso de la basurita en el ojo!? Por dios serena te conozco!! -grito un poco enfadado no por que no le respondiera si no por el echo de que no le tuviera confianza –

-me conoces!!..-ahora ella empezó a gritar - te atreves a decir que me conoces aun cuando no sabes nada de mi..

-por supuesto que se..eres..eres..-vacilo un poco

-serena sonrió luisa..-sabes qué , vete.. vete antes de que..

-antes de que qué

-yo..solo..solo vete Seiya..-se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla..

-enverdad quieres que me vaya..

-afirmo..

-pues no me iré..

-que?..

-ya te lo dije no me iré..,me quedare aquí..-se sentó en el sofá,..-y no me iré hasta saber cual es tu razón..dices que no te conozco pero resulta que si te conozco, se como eres..se que te molesta, y sé que te molesto el echo de que kakyu y yo estuvieras juntos y felices pero..pero bueno te recuerdo que ella es y seguirá siendo..

-tu esposa lo se..

-y entonces..?serena si no mal recuerdo fuste tu quien ..

-si, sí yo se lo que hice, yo se lo que propuse...-finalizo con un nudo en la garganta..-y ... y no sabes cuanto..

-te arrepientes..?-

-nego..-no..-respondió sin titubear logrando así hacer sonreír a Seiya pero solo por un instante..- no me arrepiento de ello , de lo que me arrepiento es de haberme convertido en mi madre..

-que?..-eso lo extraño demasiado..-tu madre pero creí que ella.

-quieres saber por que soy así?..quieres saber por que le temo tanto a las responsabilidades..

-dio un largo suspiró..-bombón escucha esta charla no tiene sentido..-en verdad no quería escuchar ,sabia que si serena terminaba por abrir su corazón la despedida seria aun mas dolorosa..para ambos por que el tampoco quería abrirlo por completo- sin pensar se dirigió a la puerta ,tenia que salir

-soy producto de una infidelidad..- dijo en forma melancólica y mas calmada, Seiya escucho aquello pero no le importo lo que escucho si no el tono utilizado ,sin mas termino por serrar la puerta ,serena pensó que se había marchado pero cuando menos lo espero Seiya ya la rodeaba..serena sonrió..-mi padre estaba casado cuando conoció a mi madre, fue una aventura de unos días

-como lo supiste..?

-mi..el padre de haruka me lo dijo cuando cumplí 5 años

**flash back **

-tio..tio..-llamaba a un señor ya adulto de espaldas..-tio..-termino gritando feliz mientras lo abrazaba por detrás..- hoy iremos a ver a mi mamá? verdad que si..?

-con algo de resignación aparto sus pequeños brazos de su cintura mientras le daba la cara..-en verdad no me explico como es que te gusta ir a ver una tumba donde solo descansa el cuerpo de una persona sin orgullo ...

-tio..por..por que hablas así de mi mama si ella era buena..ella

-no se quien te dijo esas mentiras pero creo que ya estas en edad para saber como era tu madre en realidad..ella era una mujer muy hermosa eso nadie te lo negara..y por eso mismo uso su belleza para tratar de atrapara aun hombre rico aun sabiendo que era casado..se metió en su cama..y bueno..-sonrió un poco-el caso es que algún día tal vez te conviertas en ella ,después de todo eres la hija

-haruka pero que le estas diciendo a la niña ..-a la escena llegaba una joven muy hermosa..ojos celestes y cabellera rubia..

**fin flash back **

mi tía trato de convencerme de lo contrato pero no lo logro ,de algún modo y después de su muerte yo misma me propuse no llegar a ser como mi madre para no convertirme en una carga para haruka y su padre..en los colegios siempre pedía la beca para no pedirle dinero a los tenouh , mi carrera la acabe con honores y en cuanto conseguí mi primer empleo rente mi departamento

-pero estas trabajando en..

-si..y eso es por que si no lo hacia haruka me contrataría un guardaespaldas que no me dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra, a pesar de que tiene a michiru siente que aun tiene responsabilidades conmigo

-ya veo..

-dio un largo suspiro..- y después conocí a andrew

-que?..a..hablas de-dijo algo sorprendido

-afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa..-pensé estar enamorada de el..salíamos juntos a todos lados fue muy lindo conmigo.., pero ese encanto termino..

-y como termino?.

-termino en cuanto me propuso matrimonio

.que..

-cuando me lo propuso quería decir que si pero de mis labios salió un no como respuesta me detuve a pensar por un momento en por que había salido eso de mis labios y fue cuando descubrí mi gran temor tenia miedo que de alguna forma pudiera convertirme en mi madre y engañarlo en cualquier momento o viceversa..tenia miedo de que el no fuera capas de

-de alguna forma todos le tenemos miedo..

-nego.-tu,.tu no le tienes miedo, fuiste capas de casarte..de..de aceptar una responsabilidad , en cambio yo..

-rio un poco.-en verdad me crees responsable aún cuando soy capas de ser infiel?

-a..bueno pues..

-sonrió mientras besaba su frente –no bombón yo mas bien le tenia miedo al amor..

-que?.al amor pero si tu..

-nego..-y no soy el único verdad?..

-creo que no..pero..

-quieres saber desde cuando conozco a kakyu?..-serena le afirmo..-pues bien la conozco desde siempre

-que?..

-así es, ella y yo prácticamente crecimos juntos ,nuestros padres eran amigos y bueno íbamos a los mismo colegios, incluso estudiamos la misma carrera, éramos como uña y mugre..-rio un poco al ver al expresión de serena..-bien dejare que pienses en quién de los dos era la mugre , cuando kakyu me dijo lo que sentía por mi, bueno en ese momento sentí algo en mi corazón

-amor?..

-no lo se, quizás si..pero ese sentimiento se quedo paralizado, me entiendes..

-pues..no..no te entiendo

-rio un poco.-dicen que le amor crece día a día y..y lo que siento por kakyu ya no creció si no que se quedo así ,cuando nos casamos seguía sintiendo que algo me faltaba..y después..

-termino poniéndose de pie..-será mejor que te vayas..

-que?..pero..

-Seiya?..

-si..

-enverdad ya no sientes amor por kakyu?..

-bueno pues..-bajo un poco la mirada, aún no estaba del todo seguro ,sabia que sentía algo diferente, algo que no sentía con ella, incluso le había dicho que le faltaba algo pero aun no sabia que era ese algo..¿amor? según el aun no estaba listo para confirmarlo

-sonrió mientras le ofrecía la salida –te veré mañana en la oficina...

-Seiya afirmo y ya sin decir mas termino por abandonar aquel departamento, al hacerlo serena solo serró la puerta y termino recargándose sobre ella "el..el juego a..a terminado"

♥ **SYS ♥**

-anden decidan..yo ya no seré parte de esto..-sin mas abandono aquella oficina ambos terminaron solo mirándose mutuamente para que en instantes fuera serena quien afirmara..

-haruka tiene razón esto ya fue demasiado lejos .ninguno de los dos ya sabe disimular lo que siente y... y la verdad es que

-quieres terminar?..

-afirmo..-

-Seiya sonrió mientras la atraía a su cuerpo-fue divertido ,no?

-afirmo.-demasiado

-bombón..

-si..

-nos despediremos con una sonrisa en el rostro

-serena afirmo mientras besaba sus labios..-con una de entera satisfacción..-finalizo al separarse ...

♥ **SYS ♥**

**la mañana a llegado por completo ahora puedo ver perfectamente como es que los autos transitan con bastante prisa a pesar de ser domingo, supongo que lo hacen para no ser los últimos en la fila a un parque de diversiones o un zoológico ...quizás mi noche de reflexión fue un tanto intrigadora pues , acaso no se han preguntado , como es que fui capas de engañar a una mujer como kakyu? Si sí pues temo decirles que la respuesta aun no esta muy clara kakyu siempre fue...bueno todo lo contrario a serena **

**-Seiya?..-gire mi rostro para mostrarle mi clásica sonrisa matutina **

**-si?..**

**-po..podemos hablar?..**

**-a..si claro..-¿hablar?..hablar de que? ..ahora mismo se esta cambiando, supongo que será algo importante pues será sentados y en la mesa..me acerco a ella y beso su frente supongo que quiere que me adelante..-te espero entonces..-me afirmo con una sonrisa y dejo que saliera de la habitación ,está un poco extraña o quizás yo soy yo el extraño... por fin a salido de la habitación y a tomado asiento en el sofá ,ahora yo hago lo mismo, tomo asiento justo a su lado..**

♥ **SYS ♥**

_el agua la siento tibia, no hace mucho que salí del departamento de darien .creo que me hizo muy bien el desahogarme..pero..pero de alguna forma yo se que ya no será lo mismo mañana cuando lo vea en la oficina_

**continuara...**

**hi!! YA AKI después de siglos y siglos jaja weno antes k nada una disculpa esk weno al excusa de siempre la escuela quita tiempo jaja pero weno gracias por sus reviws de ánimos para seguirle y no abandonar el fic me gusta recibirlos y espero k este capi no sea la excepción y me dejen uno creo k ya acabe esa parte de sus vidas jaja y si ya mero acaba dos capis y ya por aki sigo y nos seguimos leyendo se despide por ahora su amiga**

**§ ****tSuKi AI KoU**** §**

**pd : ya esta la actualización de ETERNA LUZ DE ESPERANZA ( si por fin )**


	12. Chapter XI

**Capitulo XI**

**Sin ti **

_-lo siento.._

_-a..no, no te disculpes fue mi culpa..toma..-le sonrió mientras le extiendo la pequeña pelota que rodó a mis piernas, le dedico una tierna sonrisa mientras veo como se aleja, la verdad es que sí fue mi culpa pues no me di cuenta cuando es que había entrado a la cancha de juegos, salí hace como una hora de mi departamento pues el estar sola no me ayudara en nada , después de todo ahora veo el departamento muy amplio y bastante solitario ,no puedo evitar dejar divagar mi mente pues cada que sierro los ojos veo su rostro frete a mi..,es gracioso pues jamás pensé que de eso se tratara el amor, mas sin embargo no puedo evitar el imaginármelo a mi lado molestándome y diciéndome bombón..._

**flash back**

-buenos dias ..-saludo como lo hacia diariamente ,todos en la oficina le devolvieron el saludo

-buenos dias..-saludo amablemente con una sonrisa..

no respondió ,solo termino dirigiéndose a su oficina..sí sin duda las cosas no eran las mismas esa mañana laboral

**flash back**

_-gracias..-tomo el cono y me dirijo a una banca, creo que aun necesito despejar mi mente un poco mas_

**flash back**

-si, te veo en la noche..-colgó de inmediato al ver como es que entraba con algunos documentos – son las contrataciones..?

-afirmo mientras se los extendía..-solo falta tu firma y..

-serena..

-si.

-sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de pie-hasta cuando?..

-que?..

-por que me ignoras..?creí que las cosas serian igual, a pasado casi una semana y, y ni siquiera as podido verme a los ojos ..-quería preguntar, quería saber su respuesta pues ya no podía mas con ese sentimiento que inundaba su corazón..

**fin flash back **

_-se encuentra bien..?_

_-que?..-¿qué si estoy bien? Por que lo pregunta si..sonrió ilusa, en que momento deje que mis celestes se llenaran de lagrimas? No lo se..-no es nada , estoy bien..-sin mas le dedico una sonrisa a aquel hombre y me alejo , después de todo tal vez pregunto para quizás sacar algo de ventaja pues una mujer sola, llorando y por la calle, es signo de derrota y vulnerabilidad ante cualquier cosa y , y yo no soy débil.._

**flash back**

-entonces eso es todo caballeros ,pueden retirarse y nos volveremos a reunir en una semana para discutir los avances del proyecto , deacuerdo? –todos afirmaron las palabras del presidente y terminaron por salir ,todos menos ellos dos pues serena se quedo alzando algunos papeles..y el..él solo se había quedando observándola..se quedo observándola como lo hacia siempre cada que salía de la oficina para abordar los elevadores ,pues solo eran miradas las que intercambiaban ya que las únicas palabras que salían de sus bocas era un buenos días , buenas tardes , y un buenas noches ya que ambos ponían de su parte para interactuar lo menos posible

-y..y como estas?..-no evito cuestionarla pues durante la junta noto como es que no había prestado la mas mínima atención ,además el no escuchar su voz aunque fuese para reclamarle algo lo volvía loco

-bien..-respondió secamente mientras sostenía los papeles y se dirigía a la salida

-me alegro..-respondió algo desilusionado pues tal vez inconscientemente esperaba otra respuesta -sabes el fin de semana ..

-y como esta kakyu –interrumpió de inmediato

-medio sonrió pues sabia que serena no quería charlar..- bien , fue a hacerse los estudios y parece que todo esta bien

-ya veo ,me alegro..-dio un largo suspiro mientras colocaba su mano sobre la manija..-deberías cuidarla..-ya sin decir mas termino abandonando aquella sala de juntas

**fin flash back**

_ya pasan de las 3 y parece que lloverá pues las nubes se acumulan poco a poco, creo que debí traer una sombrilla por que parece que será una tormenta _

**flash back**

-lo harás?..serena..serena!

-eh?..a..si..-sonrió un poco- si lo haré..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento.-si harás que..?

-lo..lo que me dijiste..

-y que es lo que te dije

-bueno pues..

-sonrió un poco mientras la miraba fijamente..-deberías tomarte unas vacaciones..

-que?..vacaciones?

-afirmo..-créeme, para este proyecto necesito gente competente y concentrada y en estos momentos tu mente divaga demasiado

-e..eso no es cierto..-se molesto en segundos..-mi mete esta bien ,puedo hacer cualquier cosa ,además tu no puedes sacarme del proyecto yo y..-guardo silencio –yo y..

-lo vez ni siquiera puedes mencionar su nombre ,que es lo que te dio ese sujeto , dime que es lo que el hizo para quedarse con tu corazón..!

**fin flash back..**

_nada en realidad...es verdad Seiya no hizo nada para entrar a mi corazón, simplemente sucedió_

_muchas gracias..-m.. no, no puedo seguir por las calles..no lo se..tal vez no puedo pues no me gusta ver a las personas sonriendo o quizás el echo de ver a las parejas felices es aun peor, pero lo que mas me sorprende ahora es el echo de haber llegado hasta aquí, nunca imagine el volver a este lugar.._

**flash back**

-piénsalo serena, es lo mejor..después de todo si sigues aquí solo terminaras haciende mas daño

-no lo se..te..tendré que pensarlo..

-sonrió mientras tocaba su hombro..-créeme, es lo mejor..además por fin se que es lo él puedo darte y yo no.

-pero darien..

-le sonrió.- tu no solo necesitabas amor serena..si no también diversión..no es así?

-que?..

-rió un poco..-a su lado tuviste ambas cosas..ya que conmigo y con los demás solo era amor y cariño y la única que se divertía eras tu..creo que la diversión también es parte de una relación, no es así?

-sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de pie..-eso es lo piensas..?

-bueno esa es mi opinión por que..

-tienes razón darien..

-la tengo?

-afirmo.-pero ..¿sabes? aprendí que la diversión no se puede combinar con el amor

**fin flash back **

_sin el se acabado el camino y ahora no se a donde ir_

_y ahora siento que la tristeza se acerca y me empieza a seguir_

_y es verdad no se puede combinar..no se puede mamá, ¿sabes.?.pensé que si alguna vez tenia el valor de venir a verte seria casada y con hijos...por que sí, esa era mi meta, llegar y demostrarte que no me convertiría en ti..que yo si seria capas de vivir una vida correcta pero..pero parece ser que después de todo no lo conseguí..no lo conseguí por que tenia mucho miedo, tenia miedo de ,de no ser una buena persona y de fracasar en cualquier momento, me exigí mucho a mi misma..sin darme cuenta de que a mí alrededor había personas que me querían , e ironías del destino, tenia que enamorarme para darme cuenta de que era lo que realmente quería por que ,si mamá me enamore , soy..soy solo una tonta, enamorada de un hombre que sé jamás será mío ,dime..¿acaso te paso lo mismo? Te enamoraste de mi padre?..sonrió ilusa, no..no me contestaras..pero..pero al menos dime..o mándame una señal para saber si..si lo que voy a ser será lo correcto..._

_hoy se que mi vida no era tan mía también era de el_

_y mi orgullo se empieza a caer_

_y de nuevo se empieza a encender_

_esa llama que quise apagar y que nunca podré_

♥ **SYS ♥**

**ya pasan de las 6, sí sin duda kakyu a estado muy rara..**

**flash back **

-te escucho..

-sonrió un momento en negación..-olvídalo , por que no mejor salimos a desayunar es domingo y..

-pasa algo..? te notabas muy seria cundo me pediste que habláramos y ahora..dices que no es nada?

-medio sonrió..-bueno es solo que..

-si.-se acerco a ella para tomarla de las manos mas sin embargo kakyu las retiro..

-no es nada ..-se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina evadiendo así su mirada..Seiya solo la observo detenidamente..

**fin flash back**

**desde esa ocasión siempre o algunas veces me pide que hablemos y cuando estamos a solas se arrepiente..no se lo que querrá decirme..¿y si ya lo sabe? Y si lo supo? No lo se tal vez sea solo mi imaginación , además de que su salud no esta muy bien que digamos , últimamente se a sentido muy débil y baja de presión, el doctor dice que esta bien pero..no lo se.. y por si fuera poco me duele la manera en que me trata ella..**

**flash back..**

-haruka me dijo que los firmaras..toma..-termino extendiéndole los papeles y sin decir mas se dispuso a abandonar la oficina

-solo eso?..

-afirmo.-no entiendo que mas podría querer señor Kou

-yo.-vacilo un poco pero fue hasta que escucho el abrir de la puerta cuando se decidió a hablar..-por que no me saludaste?..siempre lo haces y..

-se nego ella misma mientras terminaba abriendo la puerta..-buenos días..-y sin mas abandonó la oficina ,esa indiferencia ,sí sabia que seria distinto y que las cosas y no serian iguales pero ¿acaso tenia que ser tan fría?

**Fin flash back**

**La verdad es que no me esperaba esa actitud en ella , incluso llegue a desear que nunca hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros así tal vez aun seguirían esas discusiones y tal vez hubiera surgido una amistad..**

**Flash back**

-por que me ignoras..?creí que las cosas serian igual, a pasado casi una semana y, y ni siquiera as podido verme a los ojos ..-quería preguntar, quería saber su respuesta pues ya no podía mas con ese sentimiento que inundaba su corazón..

-yo..

-al menos podrimos intentar ser amigos?..¿qué dices?

-nego mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse..-créeme entre tu y yo ya no puede surgir amistad..

-y por que no ?

-por que el deseo seria mas fuerte e incontrolable..-solo vio y escucho el azotar de la puerta..

**fin flash back**

**aunque para que engañarme ella tenia razón .. la amistad entre nosotros nunca hubiera funcionado pues el deseo que aun compartimos nos sigue afectando, tal vez lo mejor será empezar a olvidarla y concertarme mas en la salud de kakyu sinceramente me esta preocupando..pero..pero para que me engaño mas..lo pienso mas no lo hago yo se que..que aun seguiré pensando en ella **

**flash back**

-ya veo ,me alegro..-dio un largo suspiro mientras colocaba su mano sobre la manija..-deberías cuidarla..-ya sin decir mas termino abandonando aquella sala de juntas tal vez no había sido buena idea el decirle que había llegado tarde por que kakyu fue al hospital..

**fin flash back **

**y debo aceptar que nuevamente intente salvar mi matrimonio pero simplemente no pude y no puedo lograrlo, la imagen de serena aun la tengo muy clavada en mi ser y eso me asusta , me asusta pues.. pues temo que termine alejándose de la peor manera..**

**flash back **

-respondeme..!

-no lo se..! solo paso-respondió un poco mas calmando pues la actitud de haruka no se la esperaba..-..sin darnos cuenta en ambos empezó a surgir ese sentimiento..

-ella esta sufriendo mucho..

-que?..

-se calmo un poco..-pienso mandarla a la empresa de Canadá..tal vez la distancia ayude a ambos..-ya sin decir mas salió dejando a Seiya muy confundido ¿sufriendo?

**fin flash back**

**que la distancia nos ayudara..? tal vez sí, la distancia sea lo mejor..**

**-ya llegue!**

**-ya llego..-vaya tardaste mucho..**

**-solo un poco.**

**-observo como es que deja las cosas sobre la mesa..supongo que cocinara pues trae toda clase de verduras y fruta..además de que acaba de sacar la carne empaquetada -piensas cocinar?- no evite preguntarle..**

**-así es..cocinare ¿acaso piensas que no se?**

**-sonrió un poco..parece que hoy viene de buen humor..-yo no dije eso..-ahora me dirijo a ella y no evito percatarme de..**

**-así es tamben cocinare eso..**

**-pero..pero a ti no te gusta el espagueti **

**-bueno a mi no pero a ti si..últimamente cada que salimos a cenar fuera ,lo pides.. **

**-a..si?**

**-me afirmo mi respuesta con una sonrisa..pero una sonrisa algo distinta..-sabes algo Seiya..**

**-si?..**

**-últimamente eh notado que llegas temprano a casa **

**-a..bueno eso es por que **

**-y me agrada..**

**nuevamente esa expresión algo misteriosa , se que me oculta algo pero..¿qué será? **

**-aunque sabes algo..**

**-si.-ahora observo sus facciones quiere decirme algo su mirada expresa..¿tristeza?**

**continuara...**

**HI!! Ya aquí esperen actualizaciones eh? Jaja si es k ya..ya salgo de la escuela y tiempo libre..siii jaja muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme reviw.. espero k este capi no sea la excepción y me dejen uno..denle clic en go y listo se despide por ahora su amiga**

**§ TSuKi Ai KoU §**

pd: fragmento de la canción SIN EL (maricela)


	13. Chapter XII

**capitulo XII**

♥ **SYS ♥**

**mi querida amante**

♥ SYS ♥ 

-entonces si ya estamos todos deacuerdo le deseamos un buen viaje señorita tsukino .-finalizo con una sonrisa haruka mientras los demás socios terminaban por acercarse a ella para desearle buen viaje con un apretón de manos y un cálido abrazo ,por decisión su partida se anunciaría ese día pues sabían que Seiya había pedido ese día de descanso

-descuida es la mejor decisión..-recibió el apoyo de un brazo sobre su hombro al notar como es que esos celestes no expresaban nada

-lo se..créeme haruka que lo se –_si lo se entonces, por que?..por que no puede dejar de sentir tristeza..? de dejar de sentir esto?, por que?_

SYS 

**estoy en completo shock nunca imagine que me preguntaría eso, no, no se que decir a mi favor ,no, no se que responderle , y la peor parte es que sé que lo sabe, sabe que no se que responderle pero no..ya no le metiere, si la bomba explotara en cualquier momento..¿por qué no ahora mismo? tal vez después de todo sea mejor así, solo espero no lastimarla demasiado...enverdad que lo espero...**

**-**kakyu yo**..-observo como cambia de expresión y ahora me muestra una angelical sonrisa **

**-**por que no comemos..? sabes estoy segura de que el espagueti me saldrá delicioso y ta.. tal vez después podemos ir al cine , hace tanto que..que no vamos

**-otra vez cambio de tema...¿por qué?..dios!!..su mirada, esa mirada...por que se esfuerza tanto en ocultar esas lagrimas que quieren brotar? - **Kakyu yo..

-si no quieres entonces..po...podemos salir a comer o no se tal vez a..

-lo siento**...-sí por fin salio mi respuesta no..no alces tu rostro kakyu no..no quiero ver esas lagrimas cayendo ,tu silencio puedo interpretarlo a la perfección **

-y..quien es?..la..la conozco?

**-entonces si lo sabia? pero..si y aunque me duela es lo mejor , lo mejor es ya no mentir mas ,le afirmo mientras sigo observando su rostro caído.., ya no quiero mentirle ni a ella, ni a mi mismo..por que sé que..que tal vez si sigo mintiéndole el daño será aún mayor y yo, yo no quiero lastimarla mas...**

-ya..ya veo..es..es serena verdad?

**-como lo sabe?..quien se lo dijo?... y parece que mi expresión fue bastante obvia pues sonríe melancólicamente mientras toma asiento nuevamente cubriéndose el rostro..no..no esta llorando solo...solo esta pensando ¿en que? no lo se**

**-**kakyu yo en verdad no...

-no..no me digas nada..

-pero..

-sabes..?.-**ahora mismo me mira..en verdad que no tengo idea de donde saca el valor para mirarme y mas aún de donde diablos saco yo el valor para mantenerle la mirada..**-sabes? la primera vez que vi a serena supe que..que ella era diferente, de alguna manera te vi a ti en ella

-que?..

**SYS **

-Si gracias...-finalmente colgó la bocina

-y bien?..

-ya esta confirmado , hoy por la noche sale mi vuelo

-ya veo..y esta todo en orden?

-si..mañana mismo estaré en Canadá

-bien..entonces..este es el adiós..

-adiós?¿! por dios haruka , te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que me llamaras por lo menos tres veces al día

-haruka no evito reír pues tenia razón..-es verdad y..y te despedirás..?

-despedirme?..

-si de..

-dio un largo suspiro mientras tomaba siento en aquel sofá..-lo mejor será no hacerlo, cuando le di la noticia discutimos como no tienes idea , pero sabes..?después de todo si me despido como es debido no seria capas de irme

-sonrió un poco mientras se ponía de pie y le dedicaba una mirada un tanto resignada..-tonta , yo me refería a tu madre...

-que?..-ya sin esperar a mas haruka termino por darle un beso en la mejilla y dirigirse a la puerta –estaré a las 10 en el aeropuerto..- termino abandonando el departamento

_tonta? Si..si haruka soy una tonta por que realmente aún no tengo el valor para verlo directamente a los ojos , no soy capas de mantenerle su profunda mirada..y peor aún no soy capas de decirle adiós..no aún no..dios!! por que me tuve que enamorar? por que este sentimiento duele tanto? ..por que?..._

**SYS **

**duele...realmente duele...ni siquiera se como me siento ,quiero consolarla ,quiero decirle tantas cosas, quisiera decirle que..que todo es mentira..que siempre estaré a su lado..a su lado como siempre lo eh estado ,quisiera decirle que..que la amo ..pero..pero no..no puedo..mi corazón se rehúsa a hacerlo, además si lo ago seria iniciar un cuento de nunca a acabar ,pues nuevamente le mentiría y yo..yo ya no quiero hacerle mas daño ,puedo escuchar su llanto desde aquí, pero si entro a verla seria una hipocresía de mi parte ... lo mejor será dejarla sola...**

**-kakyu yo..yo solo quiero decirte que..**

**-vete!!!.**

**Su voz se escucha tan dolida..rayos!! yo..yo no quería hacerle esto...simplemente sucedió..**

SYS 

**El agua se siente tan bien..al menos se que se confunde con algunas lagrimas..no se ni siquiera por que es que el llanto llego a mi..no se si es por haber destrozado las ilusiones de la mujer mas comprensiva del mundo o..o por que sé que para ella solo fui diversión ,tal vez ya no tenia caso el decírselo a kakyu, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido dejar las cosas así..pero no..tenia que ser un imbesil..un completo imbesil y decirle la verdad ,decirle la verdad sabiendo las consecuencias..y ahora..ahora eme aquí , en medio de esta tormenta..solo , ¿acaso este es mi castigo? quedarme solo , ¿solo por haber conocido el amor..? o ..o por haberlo descubierto después de tiempo... debo admitir que la vida ah sido muy buena conmigo, lo tuve todo..unos padres maravillosos, y dos hermanos..algo molestos pero al fin de cuentas hermanos , un maravilloso estado social y una esposa linda y comprensiva..una esposa a la cual vilmente termine engañando..créanme realmente nunca..NUNCA paso por mi mente el engañarla pero termine haciéndolo..¿por qué?..por que tenia miedo..sí como lo dije tenia miedo de enamorarme ,y ahora lo entiendo, por kakyu siempre existió en mi un cariño puro e inocente, un cariño que yo mismo quise confundir con amor ¿por qué? por que pensaba que de eso se trataba ,solo de comprensión y cariño , pensaba que la única capas de comprenderme era ella ,kakyu pero..pero tenia que llegar ella para darme cuenta de lo que realmente era el amor..tenia que llegar mi bombón para saber que es lo que era, el amor no es solo cariño y comprensión si no también deseo, pasión y..y diversión..diversión...sonrió tontamente...¿por qué? por que justo ahora..justo ahora haré una locura...**

SYS 

-Te iras solo así?..

-si, haruka me lo propuso ,es una gran oportunidad y..

-y crees que huyendo solucionaras todo?

-huyendo..?Seiya yo no estoy huyendo de nada

-por supuesto que si..!!..-grito un poco alterado al ver como es que serena esquivaba su mirada..-estas huyendo de mi..temes que al quedarte nuevamente volvamos a caer en el deseo no es así? ...-nuevamente reclamo aunque se sorprendió al escuchar una pequeña risa..-

-te equivocas..acaso crees que nuevamente caeré en tus brazos..-hablaba lo mas indiferente posible, quería hacerse la fuerte- no Seiya una vez que cometo un error nunca..NUNCA vuelvo acometerlo ..

-error?..-rió ilusamente..-acaso nuestra relación fue un error?..

-por supuesto que si..

-enserio?..

-si , tu eres un hombre casado, quise saber que tan alto era la responsabilidad en un hombre como tu y gracias a ti, comprobé lo que siempre supe... Seiya.. solo fuiste un poco de diversión para mi..

-que?..

-lo que escuchaste..quise divertirme un poco mas

-estas mintiendo?..

-cree lo que quieras...-sin alzar la mirada y con un dolor profundo en el corazón abandono la oficina, esas palabras que ella misma dijo le habían dolido en el alma..

**fin flash back...**

_si, estaba mintiendo..quería decirte que..que sin saberlo, sin esperarlo.. sin imaginarlo me enamore de ti desde el primer instante en que vi tu mirada..quería decirte eso..quería decirte que me dijeras que no me fuera, que me quedara contigo..que..que me amabas o simplemente que me deseabas..ya no me importaba si solo era eso..pero...pero no, yo lo se, la amas..la amas a ella y a mi ,a mi debes olvidarme ..._

ringg..ringg...

-diga?..

-soy yo..

-a..haruka..sucede algo?..-

-es..estas llorando?..

-a..no no..

-segura?..

-si..y..y a que debo tu llamada, acaso se retrazo el vuelo?..-_trato de sonar un poco alegre_

-no es eso , es solo que recordé que olvide darte el pasaporte , lo deje en la oficina y ya estoy en el aeropuerto y si me regreso por el ,y con esta tormenta tal vez no llegue a tiempo para dártelo ,y perderás el vuelo..por que no vas por el? esta en mi escritorio y de ahí te vienes, estoy seguro que aras mejor tiempo que yo

-deacuerdo..salgo para aya...

**SYS**

Tocc.toccc

**Rayos! por que no abre?...**

-Disculpe acaso viene a ver a la que vivía en ese departamento..

-vivía?..-**no puede evitar expresar extrañes ante lo que el portero me dijo **

-si, acaso no lo sabia?..hace poco mas de una hora que se fue y...

-ya veo.. muchas gracias..

-no hay de que..además ahora esta en venta, no le interesaría cómpralo..

-no gracias..

**SYS**

**no me esperaba esto..¿se fue? Acaso se fue solo así? Sin despedirse..bueno si me dijo que se iría pero no me dijo cuando.¿por que tan pronto?..por que ahora? por que ahora que, que ya se que es lo que realmente siento por ella ..rayos!! me siento tan..tan tonto...y mas ahora que sin querer e llegado a la empresa..a esta empresa donde comenzó todo y donde seguramente no estará ella ,los truenos resuenan sin cesar..¿qué ago aquí? no lo sé quizás..quizás pienso que ella estará aquí, abordo aquel elevador, primera, segunda ,tercera planta, ¿por qué de pronto el camino se me hico eterno? No lo sé.,.realmente ya no se nada, tal vez me estoy volviendo loco pues, las horas, los días las semanas pasan y siento morirme si no pruebo sus labios aunque sea una vez mas ..las puertas del elevador se abren y...y no evito sonreír un poco al ver el lugar completamente vació , realmente fue una suerte que no hubiera nadie en la entrada pues así pude entrar sin problema alguno..todo esto esta muy silencioso y aquella puerta aun mas...esa puerta que azote varias veces al salir enfadado por sus contradicciones y esa puerta que fue respaldo del deseo...quizás si..sí estoy loco pues quiero entrar , lentamente abro la puerta y..**

-bom..bombón..?

-se..Seiya..que..que haces aquí?** -**_sí, quizás mis palabras le sonaron un tanto indiferentes pero , pero no se que decir..me sorprende tanto su llegada , pensé que ya no lo volvería a ver y menos después de esa discusión , mi corazón late , esta latiendo muy fuerte y no se como es que aun sigo sentada sin poder probar esos labios..quizás por que ya no me quiero hacer mas daño , sí quizás sea solo eso..._–te hice una pregunta..estas no son horas de venir, además por si no lo as notado los labores de hoy ya concluyeron –_me sonrió..¿por qué me sonríe?_

-quizás, yo debería hacerte esa pregunta, no lo crees?

-yo..yo vine por que olvide mi pasaporte..

-en..entonces si te vas hoy?

-si así es..

-ya veo.._-_**le sonrió aunque sea un poco, me mira fijamente..creo que no puedo leer su mirada..no se lo que me dice..querrá que me vaya?...,aunque la verdad no me explico como es que aún solo me limito a verla y no probar de esa fruta prohibida**

-Seiya ..-_por fin después de ese pequeño silencio salieron palabras de mis labios, mis manos están sobre mis muslos y claramente puedo sentir como es que mis piernas están temblando, su mirada es..es muy penetrante y yo..yo no puedo mirarlo..no fijamente pues..pues si lo ago mis sentimientos saldrán a flote y..y yo no quiero eso.. nuevamente el silencio reino entre ambos mientras que ahora Seiya intenta acercarse, se acerca..se esta acercando y..y no precisamente a mi si..si no..a mis labios..._

**qué débil no?..no resistí la tentación de saborearlos una vez mas pero , pero...sin ver su mirada..sin ver su expresión..sin esperar nada a cambio aprisione sus labios, no espere el ser correspondido, simplemente me aleje de inmediato me aleje con una sonrisa...sí tal vez fui diversión para ella pero ..pero...**

-será..será mejor que me vaya...-_sin ver su mirada pase a un lado de el dispuesta marcharme, tengo que irme..¿por qué me beso?..no lo sé ahora coloco mi mano sobre al cerradura tengo que irme ,tengo que irme antes de.._

**-tenia que sostenerle el brazo..tenia que impedir que se fuera de alguna manera **

No ,no te vayas

aun quedan palabras

mil frases del alma y entre ellas no estaba el adiós

espera por dios

**-bombón..**

_por que me lo dice?..por que no simplemente deja que me marche..yo..yo ya no quiero sufrir ..ya no_

**sonrió un poco mientras la atraigo a mi cuerpo ,quiero abrazarla... y sentir una vez mas su calidez muy cerca de mi**

falta besarte ,mas acariciarte

además de promesas ,de esas que hay que cumplir

no te puedes ir

**-me amas?..**

rompecabezas sin piezas,

los planes , los sueños que apenas comienzan

esto es un error

nadie mas va a poner en tu boca su amor,

no como yo

_que si lo amo?.._

te amo sin miedo, te amo cobarde

te amo sin tiempo, te amo quédate ,

**-por que yo...yo..**

_**-tu..tu me amas?..-quería preguntar, quería hacer esa pregunta desde hace tanto tiempo por que yo..**_

te amo dormida ,

te amo en silencio ,

te amo mi vida ,

te amo lo siento y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

**creo que mas que a mi propia vida –lo dije ,no puedo creerlo..se lo eh dicho pero... **

en cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

_le sonrió mientras trato de secar mis lagrimas..no se que decir..¿será verdad?..pero..no..tengo tanto miedo, lo mejor será que.._

no , no te vayas

aún el café no esta listo

yo se que no as visto de mi lo mejor

espera por favor

_puedo sentir aun mas su atadura..¿enverad no quiere que me vaya? _

Falta besarte, mas acariciarte

además de mil cosas que no son hermosas sin ti,

no te puedes ir

nadie mas va a poner en tu boca su amor,

no como yo

**-podrías responder..-tengo que saber, tengo que saberlo .tengo que saber si me ama tanto como yo, ya que solo así podré luchar **

_creo que mi mejor respuesta será esta, si al infierno eh de regresar, entonces regresare con mucho gusto.._

te amo sin miedo, te amo cobarde

te amo sin tiempo, te amo quédate ,

te amo dormida ,

te amo en silencio ,

te amo mi vida ,

te amo lo siento y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer

**sus labios siguen igual de cálidos que la ultima vez..pero hay algo diferente..ahora puedo sentir como es que en sus labios arde claramente una pasión desbordante..su lengua se mueve ágilmente entre la mía así que no puedo quedarme atrás...**

_cuando menos lo sentí me sostuvo entre sus brazos , torpemente y en medio de carias y besos deseosos de placer me llevo hasta el escritorio desasiéndose bruscamente de todos los papeles que habían sobre el ..la verdad no se como es que ahora puedo sentirme sobre el pues durante el pequeño transcurso no dejamos de besarnos ni un solo instante ,ahora delicadamente se deshace de mi ropa , me encanta la forma en que sutilmente empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus yemas y labios... _

**me fascina su cuerpo tan perfecto, siempre la eh tratado con delicadeza..me gusta recorrer lentamente sus muslos y senos, me gusta besar cada parte de ella..**

_me excita la manera que tiene para besar cada parte de mi ser..puedo sentir sus labios sobre mi vientre y sus manos paseándose por mis caderas y cuerpo, ya no aguantó mas, un pequeño gemido de total pasión tiene que salir.._

**me encanta provocar esa sensación en ella, me fascina saber que soy el único que provoca eso en ella , me encanta sentir esta excitación en mi ser ,me gusta la manera en que me besa y pasea sus suaves manos sobre mi espalda ahora que me encuentro justo sobre ella, puedo sentir como mi orgasmo llega...**

_DIOS!!!..lo amo..._

_**aprisione sus labios una vez mas..los aprisiono como siempre lo haré ...**_

_por que es así como nuestra historia tiene que terminar..por que es así como nuestros corazones laten a la par ,a pesar de todo lo amo, descubrí ese sentimiento ,tal vez no como lo esperaba pero ..pero después de todo..¿quién decide de quién te debes enamorar? jugué con fuego y al final yo salí quemándome,..ardí en medio de esos zafiros y él _

**la amo , la amo como nunca llegue a imaginar amaría a alguien, pensé haber descubierto ese sentimiento desde hace tiempo ,pero al conocerla me di cuenta de que este sentimiento no se compara con nada en el mundo ,después de todo descubrí el amor en la persona que menos imaginaba..descubrí el amor en..en mi querida amante **

♥ **FIN ♥**


	14. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

¿Que como me entere..? dicen que una mujer tiene sexto sentido y sí desde que me hablo por primera vez de ella supe de alguna forma que las cosas ya no serian igual...

-serena es una margada..sabes cuentas veces me contradijo el día de hoy?

-ahora entiendo por que no tiene amigos , se la pasa reclamándole a todo mundo..

-deberías escucharla , no la soporto!!!

Cada que me hablaba de ella su mirada expresaba un brillo ..un brillo que sinceramente nunca en mi vida había presenciado..un brillo que constantemente cambiaba e irradicaba mas luz

-sabes el día de hoy comí con ella..

-a si?.

-si..y no se, de alguna forma ahora se por que se comporta así, siento que solo le falto un poco de cariño..

-en verdad?..

-si..sabias que haruka, el dueño de la empresa es su hermano..?

-hermano?..pero que acaso no llevan distinto apellido..

-bueno en realidad es su primo pero como me relato las cosas yo diría que son hermanos

-ya veo..

sin darse cuenta los días pasaban y en cada comida el tema era el mismo..serena hizo esto, serena hizo aquello..y aun aunque se quejara de ella en el fondo sentía que ella ya era indispensable en su vida..que de alguna forma todas las discusiones que tenia con ella lo hacían sentirse bien , realmente llego a alegrarme aquello pues sentía que seiya nuevamente tenia un motivo mas para disfrutar de su trabajo ya que al menos alguien lo hacia usar su inteligencia y no solo su prepotencia y altanería..sí lo conozco demasiado...pero..pero muy en el fondo ya empezaba a sentir que lo perdía...

-por que no vamos al cine?

-al cine?

-si..

-lo siento kakyu pero me quedare hasta tarde, serena quiere terminar los balances hoy mismo

-ya veo..entonces puedo ir a verte..

-que?..a la oficina..?

-si..bueno así al menos estaré contigo..prometo portarme bien..

-no creo que sea conveniente..

-a no? Y por que..

-pues por que serena estará conmigo y créeme no creo que le agrade el que mi linda esposita este vigilándome..

y después..después vino el viaje..se que fue en ese viaje donde , donde termine perdiéndolo , se mostraba ausente ya no me decía cariño..o linda..e incluso dejo de darme el clásico beso de despedida, de alguna forma quería conocerla y saber quién era en realidad serena tsukino..sí quizás fue masoquismo pero..pero quería conocerla y fue..fue cuando por fin me arme de valor y.. y fui a su trabajo

-buenas tardes

-buenas tardes..

-disculpe pero al oficina de seiya kou..

-al fondo..quién lo busca?

-soy su esposa..

-ya veo pero...

y en ese momento la vi..salió de la oficina de mi esposo , era de mi estatura y mismo color de ojos ,solo que los suyos tenían algo que los míos no , determinación..valor, prepotencia y orgullo, las misma emociones que..que mi esposo encerraba en su mirada, no evite sentir pánico al ver lo hermosa que era..y confieso que en ese momento tal vez pude tener un arranque de celos sin sentido pero doy gracias a que pude contenerme , estaba apunto de acercarme a ella pero mi esposo salió y..y entre a su oficina aunque claro no pude evitar mirar la reacción de aquélla rubia ...

fueron pocas las veces que iba a verlo a su trabajo pero esas pocas veces sirvieron para darme cuanta de la gran rival que era serena tsukino , lo sabia pues cuando llegaba hasta su oficina extrañamente seiya salía de la oficina de serena o se encontraban conversando ,quizás desde ahí me di cuanta de que compartían demasiado tiempo juntos además..además seiya siempre llegaba tarde a casa y la razón..serena...

si no explotaba en celos era por que le tenia confianza a seiya, en realidad demasiada..y creo que fue mi error..confiar demasiado en el..pero saben? Yo..yo quería saber que es lo que en realidad pasaba entre serena y mi esposo , no..nunca le pregunte a nadie..pues aquello que decía mi madre siempre lo tengo presente.. "si no lo vez, no lo creas" y fue cuando por fin me di el valor de invitarla casa..

-ellos..-su suave voz llamo la atención de todos –ellos quienes son?..

-Seiya sonrió mientras se deshacía de la atadura de kakyu y tomaba el retrato ante su mirada y la de haruka –ellos somos mis hermanos ,y ellos son mis padres

-ya veo y por que no estas tu en el retrato?..

-bueno resulta que ese día yo estaba durmiendo y ninguno quiso despertarme propuse que se hiciera otra pero resulto que el rollo se había acabado y..

-por que no mejor le ayuda Seiya ,dudo mucho que serena pueda..

-a..si..-medio sonrió –Seiya!!.-llamo..

-si enseguida..-

debo admitir que esa comida fue la mas dolorosa que eh tenido pues me di cuenta contra que me enfrentaba pues a pesar de que ambos aparentemente estábamos felices..muy en le fondo sabia que su atención la tenían esos celestes ... y creo que fue en esa comida donde prácticamente yo misma declare mi derrota pues seiya después de ir a dejarla..solo llego con un "buenas noches..que descanses.".supongo que hablaron sobre la cena..no lo sé pero yo simplemente y en lugar de reclamar algo di media vuelta y serré los ojos ...

no se en que momento pero pareció que lo dejarían..que dejarían de verse..saben me alegre, pensé que las cosas volverían a ser las mimas pero..pero me equivoque..seiya ya llegaba temprano del trabajo..pero lo hacia solo en cuerpo pues ya no sonreía como antes... me contestaba solo por que si..si salíamos..yo era la que hablaba el..el solo me seguía la corriente y eso..eso termino con las pocas esperanzas que tenia de recuperarlo, por que sí, juro que lo intente pero no funciono..su corazón fue entregado..

¿luchar por el? No..paso por mi mete pero al pensar supe que..que de ante mano perdería, ¿por que?..por que descubrí cual fue mi error y por que seiya termino en los brazos de ella , mi error fue haberme convertido en su amiga , si así es, el y yo fuimos amigos desde la infancia , crecimos juntos y confundimos el cariño con el amor..confundimos? si, así es yo también lo hice..y me di cuenta de ello durante nuestra despedida , por que no sentía que perdía a un esposo si no a un amigo ... y ahora..ahora estoy feliz...por que si..sí así es mi historia también termina aquí ...solo que a diferencia de el, yo..yo no tuve la oportunidad de conocer el amor ... así que solo me resta decir que no crean en ese dicho..por que saben?..el amor puede llegar dos..tres..cuatro o hasta cinco veces..es solo que hay que saber elegir el correcto..por que quien sabe?,y tal vez les suceda lo mismo y encuentren el amor en su querida (o) amante...

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Por fin lo termine snif..snif.. lloro SI lloro es que ,es que me gusto mucho el fic jaja además es donde recibí mas reviws con tal solo 12 capis ,muchísimas gracias por todos los reviws , ánimos para seguirle, y las recomendaciones que me dieron, enserio que me ayudaron en mucho.. aun no se si publicaré algo mas ya que mi amada princesa se me complico un poquito, pero no se preocupen que ya trabajo en ella , el de eterna luz de esperanza mmm ese esta súper abandonado así que tal ves le dedique mas tiempo ,en fin que les pareció? Les gusto el final? para ser sincera no se si lo que escribí al final fue lemon o se acerca a lemon o ni parece lemon jaja es k no se expresar muy bien eso al menos espero haberle dado un toque dulce al final, si les gusto o simplemente quieren opinar jaja denle clic en go y mándenme reviw , respecto al epilogo no sè simplemnte quise dar a conocer el punto de vista de kakyu ahora si agradecimientos a :

**Lesval**

**Vicgky kou de malfoy**

**Resury-chan**

**3rillcullen**

**seiyayserenity22**

**roxy kou**

**orkidea**

**serenabombon**

**haira**

**deidara2912**

**camy koy**

**biancaseiya**

**serenalucy**

**eliz kou**

**marinaacero**

**vicky**

**lamusaclio**

**nanamy kou**

**karenina hansen**

**princess tsukinokou**

**zutarian girl**

**kira moon**

**deniss**

**dixx**

**sr. kou**

**carito00900**

**nadia**

**pinkymex**

**viridiana**

**úrico-urameshi-kou**

**ydiel**

**asicrodud**

Lilibeth Lucero 

Weno realmente espero no haber olvidado a nadie y ahora si click en go y nos seguimos leyendo ! se despide por ahora su amiga

§ **TSuKi Ai KoU** §


End file.
